BLEACH: Until the Day I Die
by FlexRhysode1
Summary: Sequel to BLEACH: Listen to Your Heart. Ichigo has escaped death, and lives in hiding. However, while he’s in peace with Rukia and the Vaizard…Aizen's been on the move. Ichigo is once more drawn into action. IchixRuki. M
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

Summary: Sequel to BLEACH: Listen to Your Heart. Ichigo has escaped death, and lives in hiding. However, while he's in peace with Rukia and the Vaizard…Soul Society's been attacked. Ichigo is once more drawn into action. IchixRuki. M

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, thanks for opting to read another story of mine! To understand this story, you must first read BLEACH: Listen to Your Heart. Trust me, it's worth it. Anyways, I realize my last story was kinda…short in the chapter department. Sorry. This story will be REALLY long, haha, in comparison. Unless I decide to not finish it. But that has about as much chance as a snowball not melting in hell. No chance. So, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as my last.

HOWEVER, forgive me…but I have put in three OOC's. :/ Please forgive me, lol. But, I'm giving Soul Society three new Captain's to fill the defector's spots. I felt that in the time that has elapsed between the stories, Soul Society would have gotten new Captain's.

In this story, I am also taking the advice of one of my reviewers, who told me my story lacked in the Point-of-view department. I realize I got extremely caught up in just Ichigo and Rukia's point of views, ignoring others. :'( I feel so horrible! What about my other favorite characters? I NEGLECTED THEM! I'm a bad, bad author! But, I will do better, I promise! Here is a list of pairings that are already in or I'm considering to put in this story.

ICHIxRUKI (No 'considering' about this one. XP)

HITSUxMOMO (VERY POSSIBLE!)

URYUxHIME (Slight possibility)

URAHARAxYORUICHI (Definitely)

KIRAxMOMO (Not completely sure about it. But I really feel bad for Kira, so I might do it.)

RENJIxMATSU (I alluded to it last story, and I'm going to continue it. Two red-heads. They belong together! REDHEAD WUV! :3)

MATSUxKIRA (Maybe. If KIRAxMOMO doesn't pan out, then it'll be MATSUxKIRA.)

HITSUxMATSU (Maybe. If KIRAxMOMO pans out, then it'll be MATSUxHITSU.)

IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, I MIGHT TAKE THEM! It all depends. :P Cuz, remember, though I will do my best to accommodate you…it is my story. I shall craft what I desire! BWAHAHA! *cough cough* Sorry. Weird moment over.

Also, thanks for your patience! My computer seems to be working now, though I really hope it isn't fkaing it again. ;) lol. Now onto the story before this section gets longer than the actual story!!!

_**THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER, AND IT IS IMPLIED THROUGHOUT THE REMAINDER OF THIS STORY! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OR 'UNTIL THE DAY I DIE'. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ANYTHING I OWN WILL BE MARKED IN ASTERISKS.**_

Chapter 1

"_Until the Day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you._

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you._

_As the years go by,_

_I race the clock with you._

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too._

_I'd die too._

_You remind me of the times _

_When I knew who I was (I was)._

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does._

_We'll make the same mistakes._

_I'll take the fall for you._

_I hope you need this now,_

_Cause I know I still do."_

_-Until the Day I Die_

_By Story of the Year_

Karin Kurosaki stood at the arm of one of the Sofa's in her living room. She stared around, appearing bored, but she was just hiding how she was actually practically ready to explode with excitement. Her living room was unusually crowded this Friday afternoon, but with good reason. Isshin and Yuzu sat together on one couch, along with a dark-haired teenager. Uryu, she thought it was. He was a friend of Ichigo's, though he hated Shinigami. She was still working out how it was possible to be a friend of Rukia's, when she was a Shinigami, and still hate Shinigami. The Quincy would always flush and try to explain himself, but only ended up embarrassing himself. Poor guy.

To her left, sitting on the sofa next to her was Chad Yasutora. To her, he'd always be 'Big Guy' or 'Mister'. She didn't know why, but she couldn't drop it. He was sitting bent forward, his forearms resting on his knees. He was wearing his school uniform. He was as silent as usual, but this time…he wasn't the only one. Even old Goat Chin was quiet, and unusually serious.

Beside Chad, to his left, was Orihime Inoue. She was staring off into space, her face thoughtful and slightly sad…her hands were clasped gently in her lap. She was in her school uniform as well. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad had all come straight from school. Yuzu and Karin had just gotten a doctor's note and not bothered to go today.

Karin then let her gaze rest on the TV. She was nervous as she looked at the TV. An old saying popped into her head. 'The watched pot never boils'. She looked away quickly. Though, she wondered how Urahara had managed to pull off what he did.

'Hat and Clogs' as she affectionately called him (though she only did this because she knew he didn't mind it because Ichigo had used to call him that), had shown up two days ago, holding a strange silver disk with three buttons. It looked like a Frisbee, but it had a hole on the outside rim…it looked similar to a plug-in.

Urahara had stepped in, greeting everyone warmly, and told them that he was doing Ichigo a favor…again. She lost count how much Ichigo owed Hat and Clogs. Urahara had proceeded to go to their TV, pull out some wires and a Cell Phone (that she found out was a Soul Pager) and hooked the silver disk up to the Soul Pager, and the Soul Pager to the TV. Then, Urahara had said to tell Orihime and Chad and Uryu to show up on Friday after school…Ichigo would be calling. He never explained what the disk did, but Isshin seemed to know. But when the girls asked him, he had only grinned and said that it was a surprise.

So, now Orihime and Chad and Uryu were all gathered in the Kurosaki Residence…everyone waiting for the call from Ichigo. It had been months since they had all received a letter in the mail, no return address…only their names on the Envelope. The letter had been written by Ichigo, she would know his messy writing anywhere, and it had explained everything that had happened in Soul Society. The letters had been given to them a day after Ichigo and Rukia had disappeared…along with the Vaizard.

Isshin had been furious after reading the letter, and had yelled about how Soul Society had gone mad, trying to banish Ichigo to Hueco Mundo with the Spirit Energy restriction cuffs on. She had been shocked at how he had barely escaped his fate, thanks to the efforts of the Vaizard. Yuzu had ended up crying. Especially when Rukia had written a little herself to explain that she had been raped…hence everything that had happened. Now they understood why she had been acting the way she did. Rukia had kept it bare-bones, no details except that she had been taken advantage of on her way to the gate room and then come home…and then she explained that thanks to Ichigo's help, the man was dead.

But, now that it had been two months since that letter…they all missed Ichigo and Rukia. It wasn't easy, living without an older brother she had had by her side her entire life. They had been left alone by Soul Society, Hat and Clogs said that the rulers had made the decision to leave the Kurosaki's memories intact, seeing as they had no proof that Ichigo had informed his family about Soul Society. So, though they saw the Soul Reapers around town, though not often, they acted like they didn't notice.

Isshin had been training Chad in Urahara's basement every Friday evening and Saturday, so usually they went to Urahara's every week. But, today was special. Today…any minute, Ichigo would call. So, they were all anxiously silent, trying not to watch the TV and phone and strange Frisbee-type device on the floor.

Suddenly, the Soul Pager rang. No one moved. They all stared at it, frozen by uncertainty. She walked forward, rolling her eyes, and grabbed it, being careful not to disconnect the wires. She flipped it open and crouched so she could put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, keeping her voice dull. She tried not to let the excitement show.

"Karin." A voice said. She froze.

"Ichigo." She breathed, and the voice laughed.

"Hey. Listen to what I'm about to say carefully." Ichigo instructed. She nodded. "M'kay." She replied.

"Now, go to the silver device, and hit all of the buttons. First, the one that says 'on', and then the one that has a lightning bolt on it, and then the one that has a rectangle on it. Then…have dad turn on the TV." Ichigo's voice said, and she nodded. She reached for the silver device, her hands shaking. Everyone around her was silent, but she knew they had to be on the edge of their seats.

She pressed the buttons in the order Ichigo had told her, and then said, "Dad…turn on the TV."

She heard Isshin spring up from the couch, and reach over her and hit the switch on the TV. "Don't panic." Ichigo said slowly. She relayed his words. The TV popped up to a bright blue screen…and then died. She about panicked, but then remembered his words. Don't panic. This must be apart of the process.

"Okay. Now, put the phone down, Karin. Don't close it." Ichigo instructed her. She did as he said, and then with a loud 'pop!' the TV turned back on. Karin jumped backwards, freaked out by the loud pop, and tried to calm her thundering heart.

She blinked, surprised, as the picture on the TV shone bright. Ichigo sat on a couch, grinning, in front a set of devices identical to theirs. She assumed he was looking directly into the TV, like they were.

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu was the first one to break the silence. She started crying after she yelled his name.

Ichigo, wearing tight blue jeans and a tee-shirt, frowned. He looked exactly the same as always…even his hair. "Are you in your body?" Karin asked suddenly.

Ichigo's voice came from the silver disk thing, scaring Karin. "Yeah. We got all the dye out of the hair. I won't need it anymore, seeing as they knew I was alive. But that's besides the point. Yuzu…come on…don't cry." He begged.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" Yuzu sniffled, as Isshin comforted her. Uryu looked uncomfortable, sitting next to a sniffling girl.

"It's fine…I just didn't think it'd be that bad for you…" Ichigo trailed off, and looked at the ground.

"Of course it was bad for us, you idiot!" Karin yelled, glaring. Ichigo's head jerked up, and he looked surprised.

"Our big brother's wanted, and everyone seems to want him dead! So, he goes into hiding and we haven't seen him in months!" Karin yelled, and Ichigo flinched. "Of course it's bad for us! We can't help but worry about you, you idiot, because you tend to get yourself in trouble!" She finished, and huffed.

Chad, next to her, chuckled. "She's a lot like you, Ichigo."

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo said, grinning. Karin shrieked, "I'm not done yelling at you!" Ichigo's head instantly snapped back to her, his eyes wide.

"Karin…he's had it bad, too. Leave him be." Yuzu said, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry I was crying. I'm just so happy to see you." Yuzu said, addressing Ichigo. Karin huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes at her twin.

Ichigo smiled softly, a rare sight. "I'm happy to see you, too. Just in a few months, you girls have grown a bit, I can tell." He sighed.

"Yep. I grew two inches!" Yuzu chirped happily. Ichigo nodded. "Good. You can't be short forever." He teased. Karin couldn't help but laugh. Yuzu laughed too.

"Kurosaki…" Uryu greeted, raising a hand in greeting.

"Uryu. How are you?" Ichigo replied, grinning.

"I'm fine. I'm surprised…I honestly thought we'd never see you again." Uryu admitted. Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, right. I can't stay away from all of you. The chances of me not showing up are about as small as the chance that Uryu will dance around in a tutu." Everyone laughed, while Uryu fumed.

"H-hello, Ichigo." Orihime said shyly, and Karin wondered what was up. She seemed shyer than normal.

"Hey, Orihime." Ichigo said warmly, and he waved. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm good. So is Tatsuki, and Keigo, and Mizuiro. They're getting much better." Orihime said softly. Ichigo's eyes softened and he nodded.

"Good. I was about to ask about them." He murmured.

"I found out something about Tatsuki…" Orihime said suddenly. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, taking the bait.

"She can see Shinigami." Orihime said, and Ichigo's mouth dropped.

"Really?" He asked, and Orihime nodded.

"Yep. She saw Captain Hitsugaya one day on patrol, and she asked me why a boy was running around with a sword. He didn't hear her, luckily, but I had to take her aside and explain everything. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about you…" Orihime murmured.

"Are you kidding? Man…" Ichigo mumbled, and ran a hand through his hair. "Shinji told me how my Spirit Energy unconsciously leaked from me and awakening powers and abilities in others in the human population. I didn't think I'd affect Tatsuki."

"Keigo too." Chad suddenly said, and Ichigo froze.

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking fiercely at the TV screen and at Chad.

"Keigo. He's seen Ikkaku go Soul Reaper. It was during the Arrancar attack." Chad said, and Ichigo sat there, dumbfounded.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

"We don't know about Mizuiro yet….but he's been acting a little weird." Uryu said, chipping in.

"Damn. I just had to screw more things up!" Ichigo hissed.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Ichigo, quit being an idiot."

Everyone blinked as Rukia walked into the picture, and sat down next to Ichigo. She was wearing a soft violet sun-dress with a yellow shawl on her shoulders. She smiled at the screen, at them.

"Hello. It's good to see you all again." Rukia said. Then, she turned to Ichigo.

"You didn't screw anything up. Shut up and quit being a martyr." She said, and whacked him on the head. Yuzu giggled as Ichigo cursed and grumbled.

"Now…how is everyone?" Rukia asked, turning to them.

"I miss my third daughter, Rukia!" Isshin cried, and flung himself at the Television. He pressed up against it, as if he was hugging the TV.

"Yeah, drop it dad." Ichigo said, his voice bored.

Isshin ran to Yuzu for comfort. "So, What's the news on the home front? Rukia said everyone was training…" Ichigo asked.

"We are." Isshin confirmed, losing all pretenses of distress.

"Good. How far along is everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm close to something…I can feel it." Chad said.

"I've achieved the Quincy level similar to Bankai." Uryu offered.

"I've been practicing with Rangiku…and my Shunshunrikka have improved." Orihime said, as well. She seemed hesitant as she asked, "How are you, Rukia?"

"Great. I'm being trained by Lisa." Rukia said, her voice kind.

"She's doing real well, too. She's come a long way in two months…and I'd bet she could give Byakuya a run for his money." Ichigo laughed. Rukia blushed slightly at the compliment. "Whatever, fool." She muttered.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo smirked. "What do you think?" He asked rhetorically, and then grinned. "I'm the fourth strongest Vaizard now. Only Shinji, Rose, and Kensei are stronger than me." He said, and Isshin's mouth dropped.

"I've learned a lot of stuff. I doubt even Kenpachi could put a scratch on me now!" Ichigo boasted.

"I bet he could." Rukia muttered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Any news from Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime decided to speak. "Yes. Everyone there has been attempting to train. Aizen's Hougyoku will be active soon, so everyone's doing their best. Even the Captain's are training in their spare time." Orihime said.

Icihgo arched an eyebrow. "Really? Wow…they're really serious." He commented.

"Yeah. Renji and Ikkaku were talking about how even with all their training…they're not sure we'll make the deadline." Chad chipped in.

"And Renji says that they've been detecting an increase in the Arrancar Ranks, including their power-levels." Uryu said, his face grim.

Ichigo grinned. "They're fools." He said. Everyone blinked.

"What?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo laughed, and Rukia rolled her eyes as she smiled. "I said they're fools. The Arrancar ranks aren't growing…they're shrinking." He said.

"I'm not getting it." Isshin said dumbly.

"Aw, come on. Do you really think I'd abandon Soul Society like I said? I'm not that cruel. If I abandoned them, then Hanataro, or Renji, or a few of my friends might die." Ichigo said, grinning still.

"So…what? Why have the Arrancar ranks been shrinking?" Uryu asked.

"Because…we've been making excursions into Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said, grinning. "We've found a rough location of Las Noches, and we hang around the outskirts…picking off stray Arrancar from time to time. We've managed to kill fifteen non-Espada Arrancar. Which is why their power levels are growing. They've been training to learn to fend off the attacks. They've never even seen us. All they know is they find blood-soaked sand, shattered Hollow masks…and no more Arrancar." Ichigo boasted. "I heard a large number of them murmuring about how it's an outcast Shinigami, who was banished to Hueco Mundo and has found his way to Las Noches. Apparently, the Huge Hollow I saw the day I was banished gave me away. But, thankfully, he didn't remember I had orange hair. He just remembered my Reiatsu level was through the roof." Ichigo laughed.

"Amazing! You've made it to Hueco Mundo?" Uryu asked, his eyes wide.

"Yup. Shinji has a move, that only the top three know. They've mastered it, and once I beat Kensei…they'll teach me. I'll be able to tear a rift in dimensions, and appear wherever I want. Whether it's in Soul Society, Earth, or Hueco Mundo." Ichigo boasted.

"How is that possible?" Isshin asked.

"Shinji says something about how the fusion of Shinigami and Hollow inside of us, as well as the Arrancar, led to something that was against the laws of nature. So, it's not surprising that we can do things that should be against the laws of the universe. Something about the fusion of a Hollow and Shinigami at the core completely rejects all natural laws, and as such, grants us powers that also reject natural laws." Ichigo said. Uryu blinked in surprise. Ichigo actually sounded intelligent.

"As directly quoted from Shinji." Rukia said dryly, and Ichigo glared at her.

"Spoilsport!" He growled, and she rolled her eyes. Uryu sweat-dropped, at the fact Ichigo had quoted something intelligent instead of coming up with it himself.

"So, Ichigo…do you think there's any chance we could meet out in public…like in Karakura Shopping district or something? So the Soul Reapers won't be able to spot you so easy?" Isshin asked.

"I'd have to run it by Shinji…" Ichigo said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked softly at Ichigo as she answered Orihime's question. "He's reluctant to give away the Vaizard any more than he already has. He's lucky that we're still able to be here in Karakura…he's afraid if he jeopardizes the family, they'll start to dislike him and eventually they'll disown him." She murmured.

"No." Ichigo lied, and everyone saw through it.

"Ya dumbass!" A voice yelled, and suddenly a red blur flew on screen. It hit Ichigo, who flew off the couch. Ichigo yelped and flew off-screen, and Rukia shook her head as the red blur landed easily next to her.

Hiyori Sarugaki, as Isshin knew her, glared off screen. "Why would ya be afraid of that? It's not like we're your jailers!"

"Because, dammit, look what I've made you do!" Ichigo yelled back, stomping back on-screen. "I made you lose your home that you've held for decades, I've made Soul Society aware that you still exist! I don't want to do any more harm!" Ichigo yelled down at Hiyori. Everyone watched in concern in the Kurosaki house, but Rukia only shook her head.

"We moved around once every five years, but this time we'd stayed ten! It was about time for us to move on!" Hiyori snapped back. "And Soul Society has always known we were still alive. Whether or not they acknowledged it is another thing. But still, nothin' has changed for the bad! We've got you, one hell of a powerful natural Vaizard, and Rukia! Our goals are closer to being completed, thanks to you, you dumbass! If you'd like to go incognito in a busy place to see your family, we'd let you!" Hiyori yelled.

Suddenly, Shinji was there as well. "But, you'd have to go with several of us to make sure we can back you up if Soul Society finds us." He said. Everyone blinked as Ichigo spazzed out.

"QUIT SNEAKING UP ON ME, DAMMIT!" Ichigo howled, whirling on Shinji. Shinji blinked, looking unsurprised.

"Hey, Isshin." Shinji said, turning to the TV. Everyone gawked at Shinji's casual greeting.

Isshin raised a hand. "Hey, Captain Shinji."

Shinji grinned. "Ex-Captain." He reminded Isshin.

"Old habits." Isshin said, shrugging.

Isshin grinned. "Too bad about your hair being cut short." He said.

"Too bad about your reiatsu shriveling up." Shinji fired back, and Isshin pouted.

"That was uncalled for!" Isshin wailed.

"Don't mock the hair." Shinji said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Everyone stared at Shinji, then Isshin, then Shinji again. Shinji and Isshin broke out in grins suddenly. "Truce." They said at the same time, and then laughed.

"So, if you want to see your family, it's completely doable, Ichigo." Shinji said, turning to the orange-haired youth.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, and Shinji nodded.

"Yup. But you'll have to take Lisa and Kensei. They'll back you up." Shinji said, and Ichigo stared, dumbfounded.

"What, you thought we were a bunch of soul-less beasts?" Shinji joked, and Ichigo laughed.

"Nah. Not you, at least. I worry about Hiyori sometimes, though." Ichigo joked. That earned him a punch to the gut and a snap-kick to the head from Hiyori. She stormed off then, leaving Shinji and Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet, as he had just collapsed onto the ground due to Hiyori's assault. Shinji looked at the TV.

"When do you want to meet him, Isshin?" He asked, looking bored.

"Uh…" Isshin said, and scratched his chin. "Tomorrow?"

Shinji blinked. "So soon? Well, I suppose you haven't seen him in months..." He murmured.

"Okay. We'll send Ichigo with two watchers, at about noon at the Shopping District. It should be plenty busy to keep you all hidden from Soul Society." Shinji said, and narrowed his eyes at Isshin. "And if there's a Shinigami who follows you…have Uryu chase him off or something."

Uryu jumped to his feet. "Me? Hold on a minute, don't I get a say?" Uryu demanded.

Shinji regarded him with calm eyes. "Yes. You get a say. But, I figured that you'd prefer Ichigo not having to kill someone who saw him, instead of him having the blood of someone on his hands just so he could see his family."

Uryu flushed slightly, and replied, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well, it's the situation." Shinji fired back.

"Enough! If Uryu doesn't want to, it's fine. I'll deal with it myself, and I won't have to kill the Shinigami. I can just have Rukia bind them, and then have her use her memory replacement doohickey on them." Ichigo said calmly, and Uryu tried to protest.

"It's fine, I'll do it." Uryu said, but Ichigo shook his head. "You don't have to Uryu. I can manage it…and I'm not sure I want Soul Society getting mad at the last Quincy on the face of the Earth." Ichigo said, frowning. Uryu pushed his glasses up higher to the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks." Uryu said, and Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I'll get going now. I plan on trying to beat Kensei today." Ichigo said, grinning. They heard a voice yell, "In your dreams, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned away, facing off-screen. "I'll kick your ass soon enough!" He roared back, still grinning.

"Aw, don't go, Ichigo." Yuzu whined, and Ichigo walked up to the TV, his face inches from the screen. He smiled kindly.

"Yuzu…I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry…we'll be together soon." He said, and Yuzu nodded, trying to be brave.

"I'll see all of you soon." Ichigo said, looking at everyone else. They all nodded.

"Be safe, Ichigo." Orihime murmured.

Chad gave him a thumb's up, while Uryu said, "Don't do anything stupid, Kurosaki."

"Heh…I won't. See ya dad, see ya Karin." Ichigo said, and Karin cleared her throat.

"Ahem…um…see you tomorrow." Karin offered, and Ichigo grinned.

"Keep Rukia safe." Isshin said, and Ichigo's face turned serious.

"Always." Ichigo replied, and then the TV screen went black. The Soul Pager's glowing screen read, 'Call Ended'.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"He's an animal." Kensei panted, bending over and planting his hands on his knees. Sweat dripped from his face, and blood from a few cuts mingled with the sweat. The cuts were shallow, hardly anything.

Shinji, standing across from him and leaning across a boulder, nodded. "He's an eager study. He loves to fight, loves to get stronger. If it weren't for his moral compass, and his conscience, I'd say he's like the Captain Kenpachi Zaraki that Urahara told us about." Shinji replied.

"He'll overwhelm me soon enough." Kensei whispered, and cast a glance over his shoulder. Hachigen and Rukia were healing Ichigo's numerous gashes. While Ichigo would pull his blows against Kensei, Kensei wouldn't pull any of his. As such, Ichigo was a bloody mess. Kensei didn't believe in holding back…but was very glad Ichigo did. Otherwise, Kensei would be almost as bad off as Ichigo was. Kensei was sure Rukia hated him for cutting Ichigo so badly, but Kensei felt that Ichigo needed to be able to take the pain. No pain, no gain.

"He didn't even use his second Bankai phase this time." Rose said, his deep voice calm. The three strongest of the Vaizard were standing in a loose-knit triangle, discussing Ichigo's latest training session. This hideout, like every hideout of theirs, had a basement training level. This one was a bit smaller than the warehouse training room, but it was still big enough.

"No…I didn't give him the chance. I haven't even used Bankai, and I doubt he'd give me the chance. So, I'm not letting him use his second phase. It's near impossible for me to stop him from using his initial Bankai, because if I tried, I'd get blown back. But his second phase, it takes much longer to initiate. That's his weakness." Kensei admitted.

"Hm. So when we all go to fight Aizen, that's a weakness that we'll have to compensate for. No problem, really…it'd be fairly easy to compensate for. We'd protect the powerhouse while he uses his second Bankai Phase, and so on. It'd hardly slow us down." Shinji said.

"I agree. Considering how much skill and power he has, it's hardly a weakness at all." Rose agreed, and glanced over at Ichigo. He was sitting up now, rubbing his head as his mask cracked and shattered into non-existence.

"Damn." They heard him say, and Kensei laughed and shook his head.

"I really hope he doesn't have any idea how hard I had to fight today. He'll never let me live it down." Kensei laughed.

"You never know. He never bragged to Hiyori, when he finally beat her." Shinji said lightly. Kensei, shrugged, and straightened.

"Nonetheless...he's getting damn good. He's the fastest learner I've ever come across…even faster than Kuna." Kensei said, and popped his neck. He holstered his combat knife Zanpakuto, and sighed. "I'm gonna go eat and take a shower." He said, and then left.

Rose ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Kensei's right. Something about him…gives him not only the will, but the strength to learn so fast. By all rights, he should have drained himself of Spiritual Power earlier, when he tried to blast a Cero down Kensei's throat. It should have left him in shock, too drained to move, but he flash-stepped and blocked a blow from Kensei. There was no pause, it looked like it hardly affected him." Rose murmured, casting a wary glance at Ichigo.

Shinji nodded. "So you noticed too? I have to ask Isshin about the boy's mother. I have a hunch…and I'd like to see if I'm anywhere near right."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to share your hunch?"

Shinji shrugged. "Only if I'm right." Then…he walked away.

Rose left as well, leaving Hachigen and Rukia and Ichigo to themselves. Rukia was helping Ichigo to his feet.

"You need to stop holding back! It would do him some good to feel how it's like to get cut into pieces!" Rukia fretted, as Ichigo synched into his body that Hachigen presented to him.

Ichigo stood, dusted himself off, and raised an eyebrow. "Why? He's the one who's training me. Not the other way around. Besides, if I focused on trying to cut him, I'm sure he'd get even rougher." He said, and winced. "Damn. I'm still sore. I need a bath, too." Ichigo complained. Rukia shook her head.

"Did you see how stressed he was? You're getting better." She said. Ichigo shook his head.

"I wasn't focused on that. I was focusing on not getting my friggin' head blown off by his Energy Blasts, damnit." He growled, and then ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sorry." He winced as he looked down at her, expecting a kick to the shins or a verbal lashing from her sharp tongue.

"It's fine. You've been fighting for the past two hours. It's understandable." Rukia murmured, reaching up and caressing his cheek. He looked down at her, and she blushed at the look he was giving her. It was so piercing, she felt he could see straight to her core.

"_You're_ never irritable after you've been fighting with Lisa." Ichigo pointed out. Rukia smiled softly.

"Fool, that's because Lisa doesn't cut me into shreds." Rukia pointed out. Ichigo shrugged as he saw Hachigen try to leave stealthily.

He stepped right up to her, their bodies now a mere inch apart. He looked down at her and unconsciously frowned. "No, but you're just as stressed and tired. You don't snap at me, even then." He murmured.

"You're in a rotten mood today." Rukia observed, and gave him a soft smile. "Didn't seeing your family and friends make you happy?" She asked.

"No…it made me mad." He murmured, and looked away.

"It made you mad? What for?" She asked. She reached up to his face with her right hand and forced him to look at her.

"It made me mad…because I realized that I'll never be able to be a normal kid anymore. I'm dead, Rukia. No one knows I'm alive, I can't finish high-school, can't get a job without a diploma, can't visit my family or even stay by their side and watch my baby sisters grow up, can't watch my dad grow old, can't…" He flushed red, and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't give you a wedding, when we get married. I can't give you the big event that you'll want. I'm not welcome in Soul Society, and we're both known 'traitors'. We can't go out in public, without watching for Soul Reapers, so I can't get us married in a nice wedding ceremony!" Ichigo ranted, and Rukia stared, surprised. She was especially surprised that he said 'when we get married' not 'if'.

He opened his eyes, clearly embarrassed, and stepped back away from her. "Sorry." He said gruffly, and turned to leave. "I'll be in my room." He said, and was about to walk away, when she whispered something.

"Stop." She whispered, but he took a step away. "If you love me, don't you dare walk away." She said, and closed her eyes to fight back the sudden tears that welled up in her eyes. _'Fool! Why are you crying?!' _She didn't hear him take another step, but she couldn't rely on her senses. He was too good at being quiet now. She opened her eyes, and saw through the film of tears that he was still there…standing with his back to her.

"Don't you dare try to run from this." She whispered. She took a step towards him, and said, "I don't know how to fix this, I really don't! You feel you're the one to blame, but I was the one who let you come to Soul Society! I was the one who let you be discovered! If it hadn't been for me in the first place, you never would have been this way! You would have never fought Renji, never almost died by Byakuya's hand, never become a Hollow, and you never would have had to deal with this!" She yelled. Ichigo turned to her, his face hard.

"Damnit, Rukia!" He yelled, and she blinked. He would raise his voice from time to time when he was mad, but he had never been angry _at_ her. It had always been some other reason or at some other thing…but now she could tell he was angry at her for the first time. She flinched as he took a step towards her, and when he saw her reaction he stopped.

"How many times do I have to tell you, none of this is your fault. It's mine. The only thing you're responsible for, is giving me the only bit of happiness I've had for a long time." He said softly, and she blinked. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin. He crossed the gap between them, and she didn't flinch this time. He gathered her up in his arms, hugging her.

"Damn it all…" Ichigo whispered. "If you hadn't shown up in my life, I'd have one hell of a sorry life to live. You're the best thing in my life. I just want to give you what you want. A nice wedding ceremony, a big event, a family…"

She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "You fool! I don't care about that! All I want is you! If we can't have a huge ceremony, I couldn't care less!"

He rocked her side to side, and murmured, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She felt him wiping her tears from her face, and she sniffled. "It's not like we're even engaged yet. We've only been together four months…that's hardly anything."

"I know. I'm sorry." He said again, and she angrily punched his chest. She fought back surprise at how solid he was. "Stop saying you're sorry!" She yelled, and he was about to say it again, but he clenched his jaw shut.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He murmured, and she looked up at him and saw his confusion. He wanted to say he was sorry, she knew he was sorry anyways, but he had no idea what to say to placate her.

"Don't say anything." She whispered, and closed her eyes. "Let's go to our room." She murmured, as she held him tight. It was so strange, feeling so angry all of a sudden and then being calm. Sudden mood swing.

The wind whipped around them, as Ichigo used Shunpo without departing from his body…a trick that Shinji had taught him in case he needed to dodge a Soul Reaper without having time to grab his Deputy Pass. They had worked extensively on Ichigo's ability to concentrate and control Reishi and his spiritual power while he was in his body, much like a Quincy could, which in turn improved his strength and speed of Reiatsu control when he was out of body. Rukia vaguely wondered if Ichigo, with training, could make a Quincy bow.

They were still, now four floors down and in one of the large rooms that had just been re-constructed when they got here. It was Ichigo's room, a much larger room than at the warehouse. She and Ichigo had shared a room, so technically it was her room as well, but she always thought of it as Ichigo's room. The reason being, there was a lot of black in it, just like in his other room. Though, they had kept the carpet white as well as the walls…the majority of the furniture was black. She didn't mind it, really, but it made her think it was Ichigo's room.

He let go of her, and she stepped away. She caught his gaze purposefully, and then looked pointedly at the large bed. It had been a while since they had done anything, mainly due to the fact that at night was when the Vaizard liked to strike at Hueco Mundo…and Ichigo was always trying to control his urges. He didn't want to seem like an out of control animal, and she loved the hell out of him for controlling himself so well. Though, sometimes she felt mean for withholding from him. The plus-side, though, was that when they DID do something…it made it that much more intense.

He frowned down at her. "Really?" He asked dubiously, and she smirked.

"Well if you don't want to…" She said, and started to walk away. He caught her arm, lightly, and she fought back a laugh.

"No. Trust me…I want to." He said, his voice husky. The desire in his voice made her heart flutter, and her knees weak. She felt the desire for him start at the base of her belly…and she turned to him. Desire was written all over his features, and there was a hungry look in his eyes.

"Good." She murmured, and leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed him.

Before either of them realized it, they were on the bed, tearing off each other's clothes. The urges of the flesh were strong, stronger than Rukia had thought. But now that she looked back, though it was hard to do when his lips were nibbling at her collarbone and moving slowly down to her chest, she saw this had been one of the longest times they had gone without this. It had been weeks, almost a full month. No wonder it was such a strong urge. But then, she lost all thought as his lips made it to her chest. She gasped, arched her back, and gave into the bliss.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, for the eighth time this week, found himself in yet another Captain's meeting. Now, their ranks were full. No longer were there gaps in their ranks. Thirteen Captains, one through thirteen, were all present. Two of the three newest additions stood perfectly straight, though they also looked slightly relaxed…while one looked bored and put most of his weight on his right foot. They were young Soul Reapers, but no one could deny their strength. Just last month, Byakuya had fought the applicant for Third Company. It hadn't been an easy battle.

Soto Hitashi, the Third Company Captain, stood straight, his sleeveless Captain's coat perfectly white and without stain. His dark blond, unruly, curly hair was almost down into his eyes…and hid most of his eyebrows. It was a similar haircut to the exiled Kisuke Urahara…except Soto's wasn't as long. His piercing blue eyes locked with Byakuya's, and Byakuya knew Soto would look away. Soto didn't back down from a challenge…but he knew his etiquette, and he was polite to his superiors and seniors. He was extremely polite…but Byakuya knew from first-hand experience that politeness only hid the raging berserker that he truly was. He had been a no-name Soul Reaper, to lowly to even get a seat…but that was all an act. He had been a member of Eleventh Company, but he had refused any seated position…until recently. Soto's piercing blue eyes looked away, and to Captain-General Yamamoto.

Byakuya examined another of the newest Captain's, the relaxed and bored-looking one. His name was Draken Shin. He wore a sleeveless Captain's Jacket as well, though the sleeves had been ripped off…fashioned like Zaraki's. His Shihakusho was sleeveless as well, so his arms were bare. He had olive-colored skin, almost like a tan, and dark brown hair. His hair was straight, and the front of his bangs hung down over his right eye. His left eye was revealed, due to the bangs all being brushed over to a slant to cover his right eye. His revealed left eye was half-lidded, giving him a dreamy expression. The rest of his brown hair went down right to the middle of his shoulder-blades, and then stopped. Byakuya had heard he had been a ninth-company low-seat member. However, he had quickly risen in power and claimed his Captain's old position. Shuhei Asagi had been overwhelmed in a fight, without a single scratch on Draken…and that was what had drawn Yamamoto's attention to him. After fighting Mayuri, and almost killing the 12th Company Captain with very little injuries, he had gained Ninth Captain position.

And the last newest Captain. His face was a mask, perfectly calm…almost in a Kuchiki-like manner. No, it was definitely like a Kuchiki. He had long, straight, black hair, like his brown-haired comrade, but his was a bit shorter and instead of his right eye being covered…it was his left. His name eluded Byakuya for a moment. _'No wait. It's…Haruko. Haruko Arazashi. Very strange name…' _Byakuya thought. Whereas his newest comrades had their Shihakusho's similar to Kenpachi's, where their chests were almost completely revealed, Haruko had his Shihakusho closed right at the neck. He also wore a long-sleeved Captain's jacket…like Jushiro. He stood rigid, his lone right brown eye staring at Yamamoto with a bored expression as well…but his was a mask. Byakuya had heard how similar he was to himself, wearing an emotionless mask yet being a deadly fighter. This man had fought Hitsugaya, applying for Fifth Company. Not much was known about Haruko, except that he was from Twelfth Company and had eagerly requested the chance to become Captain. Now, there he stood, looking as if he had always been there. Byakuya had heard of his battle with Hitsugaya, and heard it was legendary. A Fire Zanpakuto, a rare Zanpakuto indeed, versus an Ice Zanpakuto. The battle had been spectacular. Unfortunately, Byakuya had missed it due to being assigned that week to look for any traces of Ichigo in Hueco Mundo.

On that note, Byakuya lost himself in thought. He had scoured Hueco Mundo, making it quite far without running into Hollows. He had scoured the area around where Ichigo had been sent, but found nothing. No blood, no corpse…no shattered Hollow mask. Not even his Zanpakuto. Byakuya had reported back, and he was under the impression that Ichigo was alive and abroad in Hueco Mundo. He could only hope.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I've called yet another meeting?" Yamamoto finally growled, yanking Byakuya from his thoughts. Kenpachi grunted a 'yes'. Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes. It had been a rhetorical question.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has been monitoring different portions of Hueco Mundo…areas where it is possible to breach Soul Society. It is a precaution I've had initiated when we banished Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto growled. Byakuya stiffened. He didn't like to remember that day. Ichigo's scream of pain had been the last thing he had heard…and many of Ichigo's friends had openly protested at the measures taken to secure Ichigo. Like leaving the Reiatsu cuffs on, instead of binding him with Kido. But, there had been more cheers than protests…and Byakuya had been sorely tempted to start to slash people with Senbonzakura.

"Mayuri…please explain what you found." Yamamoto requested, and Mayuri took a step forward. Byakuya froze, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. Had they found Ichigo?

Mayuri made a gesture with his right hand, and a glowing yellow projection hovered above their heads. It was an image of a small area in Hueco Mundo. Mayuri spoke as the image played in fast forward, showing sand blowing off the white dunes. "We detected a dimensional anomaly two days ago, and I've been analyzing this information and video ever since. I've managed to clean the video enough that we can see what happens, though it only takes two seconds. These two seconds…are shocking." Mayuri cackled, and Byakuya shuddered.

Suddenly, the image slowed into a frame by frame progression. "Now, you'll see a strange sight. The air will pull back, open, and that's what set off the alarms." Mayuri narrated. Just as Mayuri said, the air above a dune shimmered…and then opened. It reminded Byakuya of the jaw of a beast widening. Blurs slowly shot out, and Byakuya's eyes widened. As they shot out of the hole, Byakuya counted them.

"Nine, yes nine, different Hollow Reiatsu signatures were detected. It appears they're using some high-speed move…and I've deduced they were using Shunpo." Mayuri said, and made another gesture with his hand. The frames stopped progressing, and froze. Then, the image enlarged and descended to the middle of the space between the Captain's. It focused on one of the blurs, right in the middle.

"This one caught my attention, it's the slowest of them, and it's the only one I was able to clean the image enough to make out their face." Mayuri said, and Byakuya watched as if zoomed to the area that was the face of the blur. It took a few seconds for the image to regain a semblance of clarity, but Byakuya's eyes widened once it did. The face was slightly blurry, but definitely clear enough to make out the features.

"Impossible!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, and Mayuri cackled.

"Apparently not. " Mayuri replied, and Jushiro took a step towards the image that was almost directly in front of him.

"How…how could he have survived?" Jushiro whispered, but everyone heard him.

Byakuya stared, shocked. The white porcelain Hollow Mask was blank on the person's right side. However, on the left side there were dark red lines, on the forehead, under the narrow eye, and under the teeth. The yellow eyes were blurred…and so was the orange hair sticking up behind the mask. But, it was completely certain on who it was. They had all seen the orange-haired Hollow before. 'Hichigo'. But, they all knew it wasn't 'Hichigo'. It was Ichigo Kurosaki, alive and well…and in the midst of eight other blurs. Byakuya knew immediately it was the other Vaizard.

"Amazing. Ichigo survived Hueco Mundo." Kenpachi cackled, earning a glare from Soi Fong.

"Not just that…but apparently the Vaizard now have the ability to tear open a dimensional rift to Hueco Mundo. The analysis I've done, regarding the rank and power increase in the Arrancar…must be because of them. The Vaizard have sided with Aizen." Mayuri said, his voice betraying his slight fear. The three newest Captain's, having been briefed on Ichigo, were staring wide-eyed at the image. They knew of his capabilities, his strength…and now they knew he was alive and siding with Aizen.

Byakuya doubted Ichigo and the Vaizard went to Aizen. First off, Ichigo wouldn't trust the Arrancar. Second, he would try to kill Aizen before asking to become his subordinate. And third…he would never put Rukia in that kind of risk. Byakuya wondered then…what were the Vaizard doing in Hueco Mundo?

"We must prepare all of Soul Society. We must increase our readiness…and prepare for the worst. Ichigo Kurosaki was a powerful Hollow, we can only assume that since he was the newest of the Shinigami-Hollow Hybrids, he was the weakest. I believe, and Mayuri has speculated, that the others are at Espada strength. Aizen now has control of nineteen 'Espada' level Hollows…and Soul Society is doomed unless we can find a way to eliminate them. We must become stronger. Or…the universe will be destroyed." Yamamoto said, and the image disappeared. Byakuya caught Jushiro's gaze. They would need to talk. Jushiro nodded minutely.

"I would recommend you taking your Lieutenant's aside, and work on helping them achieve Captain-level strength. That means, assisting them with achieving Bankai." Yamamoto barked out. "And when the Lieutenant's are up to par, they should teach their underlings to be Lieutenant-level. We must become stronger, larger in number, if we hope to withstand an assault from Aizen and the Shinigami-Hollow Hybrids."

Byakuya nodded, as did everyone else. But, Byakuya actually disagreed. He noted that Yamamoto refused to use the phrase 'Vaizard', and he suspected it was because Yamamoto wouldn't distinguish them from Hollows. But still. Byakuya did not believe Ichigo Kurosaki and the Vaizard would have joined Aizen. He refused to believe it.

"You are dismissed." Yamamoto said, and everyone bowed. They all filed out of the room, silent. As soon as the large meeting doors shut behind them, and all of them were walking down the halls…Kenpachi spoke.

"I don't care what any of you say…" Kenpachi grated. "Ichigo's not some low-life who would flee to Aizen's side. He'd go there to have a hell of a fight."

Soi Fong retorted, "Apparently, he has joined Aizen. Why else would he go to Hueco Mundo? Didn't you listen to his farewell speech, before we banished him there? He refused to help us against Aizen. It appears we've driven him to seek an alliance with Aizen."

Byakuya heard her tone, and analyzed her words easily. She wasn't anti-Ichigo, so to speak…she was angry because now she believed Ichigo actually betrayed them. She had held him in good standing, because of Yoruichi's influence, but now she held him in contempt.

"What gets me…" Haruko, the Captain of Fifth Company, said, "Is where they were coming from. Do you think they are still in the World of the Living, or living in Las Noches with Aizen?" His voice was soft, thoughtful. His friend, Soto, spoke up.

"I've researched Ichigo…a lot. Anything we've had on him, including the Stealth Unit and Surveillance Squad's record's and personality files. I doubt he'd live with Aizen. I doubt he's even in league. He appears to be driven to protect Rukia Kuchiki, and they've been near inseparable since their first meeting. He would still hold a grudge against Aizen for manipulating Soul Society into attempting to execute Rukia. He wouldn't go to Las Noches to join Aizen…he'd go to Las Noches to thin the Arrancar ranks. I'd bet you anything the Vaizard still live in the World of the Living, but they were striking at Las Noches." Soto said. All of the Captain's listened, surprised.

Draken Shin spoke up too. "I dunno. He's a Hollow, Soto. I doubt he'd fight other Hollows."

Soto glared at his friend. "I'm no fool, Draken. I'm telling you…Ichigo's personality files, his information, everything indicates he would protect Rukia Kuchiki above all else. He wouldn't leave her behind, just so he could go to Las Noches to serve Aizen and get back at Soul Society. He also wouldn't take her to Las Noches with him, because of the Arrancar. They would try to kill Rukia. I'm telling you…Ichigo Kurosaki is not a threat to us."

Mayuri sneered, "Perhaps you should have been Captain of Twelfth Company, Soto. You seem to enjoy coming up with ridiculous theories. I've heard you even believe some Soul Reapers can retain memories of their previous life. Any Souls, you believe, can. What a fool."

The only warning they had was the sound of a blade leaving its sheath. The Captain's all moved, except Mayuri. He was notably the slowest of the Captain's anyway. Soto stood, glaring at Mayuri, his two-pronged Katana at Mayuri's throat. The Captain's had all flash-stepped down the hallway a bit, watching…their hand's on their swords. "You've been nothing but disrespectful to me, Mayuri. You may have brains, but you lack faith and trust, and a good moral compass to guide your brains to reasonable conclusions. Don't put me down, when you've done nothing to disprove my theories in the first place. Prove to me Shinigami and Konpaku can't have memories of their previous life. Tell me my memories are all fictional. Go ahead." Soto seethed, speaking through his teeth.

"Ohoho! A fight." Kenpachi growled, licking his lips.

"Enough!" Jushiro barked, stepping forward. "Sheath your Zanpakuto, Soto!"

Soto removed his blade from Mayuri's neck, and they all saw a small trail of blood run down the 12th Company Captain's neck. Soto sheathed his blade, and stormed down the hall towards the Captain's. He brushed past them, and Byakuya blinked in surprise. The boy was unique. He could remember his life as a human?

"That fool!" Mayuri hissed, and his hand darted to his own Zanpakuto. Byakuya intervened before Mayuri could make a mistake that would end his own life.

"Mayuri, if you draw your Zanpakuto…I will disarm you. Literally." Byakuya said, his voice monotone…but his hand was on his Zanpakuto's handle. Mayuri's eyes widened, and he licked his lips for a moment. Finally, his hand fell to his side. He stormed off, leaving the rest of the Captain's standing in the hallway…tense and unnerved by the sudden hostility in their ranks.

"I happen to agree with Soto." Hitsugaya said, breaking the tense silence. Everyone looked, surprised, at the young Captain who rarely gave his opinion. "Ichigo was never much of a threat to us, though I worried if it was indeed him or his Hollow in control. Ichigo would never go to Aizen. It's not in his character." Hitsugaya said.

"But it doesn't make sense. My reports show an increase in power coming from Hueco Mundo. Their ranks and power must be growing." Mayuri hissed, glaring.

"It makes sense…actually." Haruko said. He waited for everyone to give him their attention. When he had it, he shrugged. "From what Soto says, and I tend to believe him seeing as I've never been able to prove him wrong, the Vaizard were probably striking at the Arrancar. I'd bet you that the Arrancar are increasing their strength, to defend themselves."

"You may be on to something…" Jushiro murmured. "But still. We must go to our Lieutenants. We all must help them grow, achieve their max potential…regardless of what Ichigo is doing. We have to operate under the assumption that the worst has happened…otherwise we'll take it too easy and we won't be prepared. Regardless of what you truly think, prepare yourselves as if you were preparing to fight Ichigo. Some of you know how difficult it was to fight him, from first-hand experience, so you'll know how to prepare accordingly. The rest of us…we need to increase our strength as much as we can. We cannot take this threat lightly." Jushiro said, his voice gaining volume at the end.

"I agree." Hitsugaya said. He cast a glance at the gathered Captain's. "However…I'll only say this once. The next person to draw a sword on another…I will personally arrest." Then, Hitsugaya strode off.

Everyone exchanged humored glances, Hitsugaya's threat was so serious it was funny, and then strode off as well. The preparations were under way. The Hougyoku would awaken to its full potential soon, and then they would have to wage war against Aizen and the Arrancar. Whether or not Ichigo and the Vaizard assisted them, they would put up a hell of a fight. The fate of the universes rested on their shoulders…and it was a responsibility they did not take lightly.

___________________________________________________________________

VIOLA! That is the first Chapter of Bleach: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! I suggest you all look up the song on youtube. Good song. :) So, lemme know if you guys liked it or not!

Your Eager Author

FlexRhysode1


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

Summary: Sequel to BLEACH: Listen to Your Heart. Ichigo has escaped death, and lives in hiding. However, while he's in peace with Rukia and the Vaizard…Soul Society's been attacked. Ichigo is once more drawn into action. IchixRuki. M

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section of 'Until the Day I Die', I dedicate to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. I'm talking about the song, by the way. But still. There will be HITSUxMOMO hinting in this chapter.

Chapter 2

"_Until the Day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you._

_Should I bite my tongue_

_Until blood soaks my shirt?_

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you_

_But still we'll say, 'remember when'_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do"_

_-Until the Day I Die_

_by Story of the Year_

He stood in the doorway, resting casually on the doorframe, watching her. He did this often, without her realizing it. Momo Hinamori. He had known her a long time. He could read her so well, thanks to that time he had known her. Every movement, no matter how small, he could interpret. He didn't know when he had started to feel a warm glow in his chest when he looked at her, but he knew he felt it now.

At first, he had just wanted to protect her because she was like family. She was the only one close to him, the only one who actually _knew_ him. But, it had grown to something more. Now he wanted to protect her…because somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with her. He knew it, and accepted it readily…but he never acted on it. He kept his feelings hidden, hidden behind a scowl or an unthinkingly harsh word.

'_Why?'_ Hitsugaya asked himself. His teal eyes watched Momo as she shuffled papers and put them away in a filing cabinet for future reference. There were two reasons. The first reason, was because of how sensitive he knew she was. She wouldn't get over Aizen in just a few months. Maybe not a few years. But…if he was truly honest with himself…the second reason was the real reason. That second reason was the fact that…he was afraid. He had never liked any other girls before. She was his first, and something told him that she would be his only, love. He was afraid of the rejection, or rather continued rejection. She had rejected him so many times throughout his life, not even realizing it. She had rejected him for Aizen, for the traitor, for the man who tried to kill her. He was afraid that she didn't love him, or at least not in the way he loved her. For the past few years he had known he loved her…he had put her first, and acted like the youngster who wasn't grown up enough for girls…while he watched and loved her secretly. And his fear was the biggest reason he bit hit tongue, and ended up hiding behind harsh words or scowls.

"Shiro-chan!" She gasped, and he snapped back to reality. She had turned around and noticed him, just as he zoned out. He growled.

"It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA." He muttered, but not as mean as he usually did. Seeing her eyes light up when she saw it was him, the smile that played at the corner of her lips…sometimes it caught him off guard.

Momo clasped her hands in front of her, and rocked back and forth on her feet. "You scared me. How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Not long." He lied. He had been there at least half an hour. AT LEAST. He loved to watch her, as graceful and beautiful as she was with almost every movement.

"What'd you need, Captain?" She asked teasingly. She knew how much it irritated him to be called 'Shiro-chan'—'Whitey-chan'—and she did her best not to call him that. She only did it when she wasn't thinking. Plus, with her newest position, it was required she call him Captain.

He had personally rescued her from the shambles of Fifth Company, after one night when she showed up at his personal quarters. The news had just reached her that a new Captain had been assigned, and while he was worthy…she didn't want to be under a new Captain she didn't know. Especially since he was in command of the Company she had been with for so long. So, she had been in tears, and he hadn't been able to turn her away. He had let her sleep in his bed, while he stood in his doorway the entire night, staring out at the moon. The next day, he had officially requested Hinamori as his third seat, and it had been granted. For the past few months Hinamori had been Third Seat of Tenth Company, and she was quite adept at keeping the office clean as he liked it, and she helped him with the mountains of paperwork as Matsumoto avoided it like the plague.

"I…" He thought frantically for an excuse. He almost blurted out that he had just wanted to see her, but he bit his tongue hard. "Wanted to reward you for your hard work lately." He said gruffly, and crossed his arms over his chest and looked off to the side. "I was thinking about taking you out to anywhere you want to eat…my treat." He finished, and cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

She was smiling brightly, and she laughed, "Thank you, Toshiro! Er…Captain Hitsugaya." She amended, and he fought back a smile.

He turned and swept out of the door, calling over his shoulder, "Well, are you going to tell me where we're going or am I going to have to guess?" She ran after him, giggling. He wondered why it hurt so bad not to tell her the real reason. He wondered why, at times he hated her. No…he didn't hate her. He hated her…her _infatuation_ with Aizen. The traitor, the man who almost killed her…the man who almost tore Hitsugaya's heart apart by killing Hinamori. But, he would prefer to think of before and after the event…the good times, not the bad. It distracted him, soothed him…and when he could remember or see her smile…it killed all the negative emotions.

"I won't be here for too long, Hinamori. I've been assigned to make a check-up on the Humans in Karakura." Hitsugaya said, turning to look at the beautiful girl. Her smile faded ever so slightly, and he said quickly, "But it's just a quick check. I'll be back before you know it…I promise." He said. Her smile returned, and he allowed the tiniest of smiles to play at the corner of his mouth.

"Good. Well, first…let's go!" She giggled, appearing more cheery than she truly felt, and dragged the frumpy Captain along. He grudgingly followed, trying not to appear as if he was enjoying this…when he was.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Be careful. We can sense a Captain-level Reiatsu fairly close...and there are a few smaller Reiatsu in the area. Probably the Shinigami who came to help train your friends. I'm sure they can't sense us, but with your hair..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. The shoppers and people bustling around him paid him and his two 'watchers' no attention. "Lisa, I doubt anyone would see my bright orange hair in THIS crowd. Even if Hitsugaya himself were to be standing above the crowd, I'd bet he wouldn't be able to spot me in this." He said, glaring at the woman.

Lisa smiled playfully. "You never know." She teased. Then, she became serious. "Remember. If they see you, we'll get to them first. We'll give you time to get out, and follow as soon as we kill..." At Ichigo's look, she winced. "Okay...as soon as we 'incapacitate' them, we'll follow." She amended.

"Good. Thanks again, Kensei...Lisa." Ichigo murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the dull roar of the shoppers surrounding him. He glanced at his 'family' members, who were garbed in jeans and a tee-shirt, instead of their regular garb. They blended in almost perfectly...and only Ichigo would be able to spot them.

"No problem. Just enjoy yourself. Take as long as you want." Kensei said gruffly, and then melted away into the crowd. Lisa smirked and followed suit, and left Ichigo and Rukia to find the Kurosaki's in the massive crowd.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo with an amused glance on her face. "How are you going to find them?" She asked. Ichigo looked down at her, frowning.

"Uh..." He said, and glanced around. "I don't know." He admitted, glaring at Rukia's smug expression.

"Follow me." She said, and marched through the crowd. "You're still really horrible at sensing Reiatsu, Ichigo. But, if they couldn't improve you, I doubt anyone could." She said haughtily Ichigo was tempted to call her a midget, but he would rather find his family than be left alone and lost in the maze of shoppers.

"It's not my fault. I kinda suck, regardless, at sensing anything. I blame dad." Ichigo grunted, shouldering his way through the crowd. Today he was wearing a white hoody with green cargo pants...and he put the hood on his head. It helped hide his orange hair from being seen.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. But, I suppose not everyone can be good at sensing Reiatsu." She said, while Ichigo mocked her behind his back.

Suddenly, Ichigo was hit in his kidney. He let out a strangled squawk, until the person grabbed his shoulder and laughed, "Your guard was down, son!"

Ichigo spun, as did Rukia. Ichigo held his side, grimacing, and choked out, "Love you too, dad."

Isshin Kurosaki, wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up and first button undone, stood between his twin daughters. Yuzu was wearing a yellow sun dress, and Karin was wearing her usual black shorts and white and black striped shirt and red hat. Rukia was immediately at Ichigo's side, smiling. She was wearing a white sundress with a white wide-brimmed hat on, and she curtsied. Isshin laughed boisterously, and then jumped forward and wrapped Ichigo and Rukia up in a monstrous hug. Ichigo choked out, "CAN'T...BREATHE!"

Isshin let them down, ignoring the passerby's strange looks, and laughed again. "Well, we made reservations to a nice private place a few blocks away. Come on. Your friends are invited too...I made separate reservations for them and pre-paid myself." Isshin said, loud enough to be heard. "Whether or not they decide to fulfill the reservation is up to them, of course." He added, glancing around at the crowd.

"Well...regardless, let's go!" Isshin whooped, and grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her into the crowd. Ichigo shook his head and sighed. He followed Isshin, and his sisters immediately stepped to his side and matched his pace. Karin on his right, Yuzu on his left.

"Sorry old goat chin is so energetic. He didn't even sleep last night. I don't know how he does it." Karin said, looking up at her older brother. Ichigo shrugged and sighed.

"Oh well. Might as well let him have his fun." He muttered, and grimaced. "Though, if he takes it too far I might have to beat him in public."

"Ichigo!" Yuzu scolded, and Ichigo grinned down at the blond little girl.

"Relax. I'll only make a _little_ scene." He joked, and Yuzu smiled.

She wrapped him in a hug, making him stagger slightly as he continued to walk forward. "I missed you, Ichigo." Yuzu said, and Ichigo's face fell slightly.

"I know. I missed you guys too." He said, and then grabbed an uncooperative Karin up in a hug too. He half-carried the twins as he hugged them, and followed the energetic Isshin.

"Come on! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Isshin hollered, and bolted through the crowd with Rukia in tow. Rukia looked disgruntled, and Ichigo laughed. He swept the twins up under his arms and half-jogged after Rukia and Isshin. He ignored the twins' protests about how he was holding them, and bolted after his father.

********************

Ichigo patted his belly, and grinned at his father. "I have to say...that's one of the best meals I've had in a while. Hachi probably couldn't even beat this." He said, and sighed. They sat in a back room, where four other groups of people sat so spaced out that no one could listen to each other's conversations. Ichigo barely gave Kensei and Lisa a glance, preferring to keep his attention on his family.

"Well, I've been wanting to try this place for a while. I'm glad that it's so satisfactory." Isshin said, and set his napkin on the table. Everyone was done eating, and the little bit of small talk they had dwindled away after a while.

"It was very delicious. I'm glad you chose this place." Rukia said. "Thank you."

Isshin inclined his head. "No problem. It serves several purposes." He said, and held up his index finger. "Purpose one...was to feed me." Isshin said, chuckling. He flipped up his second finger. "Purpose two was to keep Ichigo in a place where he wouldn't be spotted and he could be easily guarded." Then he flipped up a third finger. "And the third purpose was to go to a place where we could talk a bit easier without people eavesdropping."

"Talk about what?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow at her father.

He looked mildly surprised. "What? Don't you want to hear about what your brother's been doing? I do. I want to hear everything!"

"Yeah...I guess I'd like that." Karin admitted, and sent a hopeful glance at Ichigo. He frowned.

"I can't tell you EVERYTHING. But...I can tell you alot. What do you want to know?" He asked. Rukia smiled at him softly, though he didn't see it. She could tell how much he truly wanted to tell them. It had been hard on him, the entire time he had been unable to tell his family of his being a Shinigami...but now he could finally tell them most of what they wanted to know.

"Well...what do the other Vaizard look like?" Yuzu asked. "Are they scary? The one in the red, the one we saw beating you up yesterday on the TV...she seemed scary."

Ichigo almost laughed. He cast a glance at Kensei and Lisa, making sure Yuzu saw where he was looking. "Well, what do you think? Do they look scary?" He asked her.

Yuzu turned in her seat and spotted Kensei and Lisa, and whispered, "THEY'RE Vaizards?"

"Yup. They wear Gigai, fake bodies, just like Rukia does. But, they can do all of their Soul Reaper powers in those bodies, because Urahara made them himself. They're just like me. They're 'human', and not very scary. Well, actually...the one in red is the scariest. She has a temper." Ichigo laughed. "But...they're really nice. They're strong, tough, fast...but they're just like us. They're not Hollows completely, though we all use Hollow powers, so they're not evil. They're just like any other person with thoughts, feelings, and weird little quirks."

"Wow..." Yuzu whispered, staring at the Vaizard across the room. Kensei looked at her, gave her an awkward little smile, and then muttered to Lisa. Lisa glanced over, cocked her head slightly, and then smiled and wiggled her fingers at Yuzu. Yuzu waved shyly back, and Lisa went back to hers and Kensei's meal, and Ichigo read her lips well enough to know she said, "She's so cute!"

"I'd like to know something." Isshin said, and he scratched his head. "I heard from Urahara that during your fight, while you attempted to escape Soul Society, several of the Discipline/Punishment agents tried to use offensive and restraining Kidos on you. But...Urahara said the Kido's seemed to rebound on the user. How'd you do it?" He asked.

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah, Rukia wanted to know that too. Byakuya tried to put me in a binding spell back in Soul Society, to teach me a lesson about being arrogant, but it rebounded on him. Eventually, Rukia wanted to know how I did it." He grabbed the neck of his hoody and the shirt underneath it and pulled them down roughly to expose his tattoo.

"You've got a tattoo?!" Karin gasped, her eyes wide. Ichigo winced. Oops. He shouldn't give the younger ones any ideas.

"Yeah...each of us Vaizards have one. I have this number nine, because I'm the ninth Vaizard. Hachigen, Hachi as we call him, is a genius. He did some kind of advanced Kido binding spell while putting the Tattoo on, so it reflects most Kido. All it does is draw on my spiritual power a bit. I have to watch out, though, for the high-level Kido's. My tattoo won't reflect those." He said, and let go of his hoody and tee-shirt neck. He re-situated his clothing, and then settled back comfortably in his chair.

"So what do you guys do all day?" Karin asked, glancing at the Vaizard across the room.

"Train, goof off, eat..." Ichigo said, casually shrugging his shoulders. "We sleep too. Sometimes we get to make raids on Hueco Mundo, the Hollow World, to kill Arrancar. We had a raid the other day, actually, where we killed two Arrancar in less than a minute." He said, grinning as he remembered the fight.

"We do whatever we please, basically." He added, shrugging.

"How do you pay for food?" Yuzu asked, and Ichigo laughed.

"It's not that hard. The Vaizard had small fortunes when they left Soul Society. AND, everything is cheaper here than it was in Soul Society, so they've had enough to last them for decades. And, Lisa's a stock-market genius and so is Hachi...so they help out with keeping up the fortune." He said.

"Ichigo..." Karin asked, and he could almost tell what her question was going to be. She had the tomboy look in her eye...like she was going to ask a question a girl never would. "Can you beat a lot of the Soul Reapers now?"

"Yep. They aren't a problem. Renji would be whipped, and I'm sure I could beat Byakuya without breaking a sweat. Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, and maybe if I'm lucky…I could beat Yamamoto. Of course, it'd be really hard, but I'm sure I could," Ichigo was saying, when someone interrupted him.

"I wouldn't be boasting about which one of us you could beat, when you could be dead…Ichigo Kurosaki." A soft voice whispered in his left ear, as their hand touched his right shoulder. Ichigo didn't even think. He flash-stepped, using Shunpo to flip behind the Shinigami who had snuck up on him. Before he could even see who it was, or before they could react, he placed them in a chokehold. He wasn't alone. Rukia separated from her body, and had her sword out and at the person's throat, the flat of her blade resting on Ichigo's forearm and the edge of the blade touching the Shinigami's throat. The short stature, spiky white hair…just from this, Ichigo recognized the person.

"Toshiro." Ichigo said evenly, casting a glance at his Vaizard companions to tell them to stay still. They both looked up, and acted surprised, just like the two other groups of people. Everyone was silent, until Rukia spoke.

Her face was emotionless, and her voice was ice-cold. "You made a big mistake in coming alone, Captain Hitsugaya." She said, her Shihakusho fluttering slightly from the residue spiritual energy from her separation with her Gigai.

"I…didn't come to kill you." Hitsugaya choked out. Ichigo loosened his hold, only enough so Hitsugaya could breath and speak. He ignored the murmuring from all the other people in the room. Hitsugaya gasped out, "If I wanted you dead…you'd be dead." Hitsugaya growled.

"Wrong. You'd be dead. You chose to sneak up on a person whose power level could knock you on your face." Rukia said, and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Will you let me go? I came to talk…not fight." Hitsugaya said. Ichigo looked to Rukia, and behind the emotionless mask, he saw a flicker of interest…as well as concern. But, she nodded ever so slightly, so he let Hitsugaya go. A waiter approached them, looking confused.

Hitsugaya brushed himself off and straightened his clothing as the waiter asked, "Is everything all right?" He looked hard at Hitsugaya, clearly knowing that he had started the whole thing. After all, he had just strode in and ignored any protests of having a reservation first. Hitsugaya ignored the waiter.

Isshin stood. "Ahem…" He said, clearing his throat. "Yes, everything is fine. My son and his friend were playing around." He said, chuckling. "I swear, I'm going to have to teach them both to behave in public." Isshin scratched his head in embarrassment. Rukia synched back into her body, and giggled in her sickeningly fake voice.

"Oh, Ichigo, you and Hitsu-kun really need to stop playing around. You're going to get your father in trouble!" She laughed, and the waiter was disarmed and he smiled dimly.

"Well, I do apologize then. Please, enjoy your meal." The waiter said, and walked away, smiling at images of a cute Rukia in his head…and Ichigo had the strong urge to find a plate and throw it at him.

Isshin sat down, his eyes wary and examining Hitsugaya. Ichigo grudgingly pulled out a chair from another table, and sat it between his and Rukia's. Hitsugaya nodded and mumbled, "Thanks." Then, he sat down.

Everyone sat, but no one touched their food. Karin was the first one to break the silence. "So, since you obviously don't seem surprised that we know Ichigo is alive…I take it you know?" She asked, her eyes boring into Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya examined her, and then nodded. "Yes. I know a surprising amount of things." He speared Isshin with an icy glare. "For instance…I found something in the Archives that surprised me. Apparently, there is an ex-Captain of Third Company named Isshin Kurosaki…rumored to be killed by two Gillian-class Menos Grande."

Isshin paled, and Ichigo's hand balled into a fist. _'Shit.'_ Ichigo thought. _'He knows about dad. Will he try to take him back, or bring him in for punishment? Will he try to kill him?'_

"Apparently, he had the strongest wind-type Zanpakuto in Soul Society History, known as Suzushikaze. A devastating loss to Soul Society." Hitsugaya said. "And, even more surprising now that we know he's not dead…we know his son is a pure blood." Hitsugaya transferred his glare to Ichigo.

"Purebloods are rare. Extremely rare. Even in Gigai, most Shinigami cannot impregnate a human or become impregnated if they're female. But, every once in a while in history, offspring has occurred. We have records of those offspring, and we've been able to find out that due to the union of Shinigami and Human in one being…the child has a large amount of spiritual energy. But, that's not all. The power is large, for a human, until they reach the age of 15 or 16. That's when it literally quadruples in power. So, now we have: A runaway Captain, A pureblood…or rather, a hybrid. Half pureblood Shinigami now corrupted with the essence of a Hollow." Hitsugaya turned to Rukia now.

"And we have a runaway noble, a Kuchiki. One who has deserted Soul Society for this Hybrid." Hitsugaya murmured. His teal eyes seemed to blaze. Suddenly, he shrugged. "But, somehow I managed to misplace your file, Captain Kurosaki. It might have been absorbed by the Spiritual Current in the Dangai Precipice."

Everyone was silent, until Ichigo murmured, "Why are you here, Toshiro?"

A vein throbbed in Hitsugaya's forehead. "It's Captain Hitsugaya. I earned the rank, and I think I deserve to be called 'Captain'." Hitsugaya growled.

"Fine then, Captain Hitsugaya…why are you here?" Isshin said, breaking in. The twins were silent, watching the exchange with wide-eyes. A single thought was running through their minds. They were purebloods?

Hitsugaya looked at Isshin, then back at Ichigo. "I'm not a fool. I know what Yamamoto did was wrong…on many different levels. Never have you shown you were a threat, though when I first realized it was you under the Hollow mask…I wasn't sure if you were still yourself. You did whatever you had to in order to protect the things you value in life. Yamamoto was out of line in banishing you, especially with the restrictive cuffs on, and he was wrong to order you killed on sight. I'll say it, and I know I speak for almost every Captain when I say this: I'm sorry for what's happened." Hitsugaya looked down at the table. He frowned, and continued to talk, but didn't look up at Ichigo.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Unohana, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Kyouraku, Captain Ukitake, Captain Zaraki, and I are all in agreement. We believe we'll need you in the upcoming battle against Aizen. We're doing all we can to prepare, but I personally don't believe we'll be enough." Hitsugaya looked up at Ichigo now, his eyes blazing with sincerity. "We'll need you."

Ichigo frowned. "I can't help you. Not in the way you want me to." He said. He pursed his lips and looked hard into Hitsugaya's eyes. "The Vaizard and I have our own agenda…and I can't risk my life by going on the front lines for Soul Society when I've been banished." He said.

Hitsugaya frowned as well. "All we need is to convince two of the new Captain's that you're not a threat…and then we can overturn Captain General Yamamoto's decision on that, Ichigo."

Ichigo shrugged. "Who's to say I'll even come back?" He bluffed.

Hitsugaya's eyes hardened, and he said his next words slow and clear. "Because if you don't…Soul Society will fall. If Soul Society falls, so do all of your friends. Renji, Byakuya, Hanataro, Ikkaku, Yumichika…everyone will die."

Ichigo looked away. "I'm not going to come back, or even think about it, until I'm not outlawed…with the rest of the Vaizard. And, on top of that, All the hunters looking for Rukia and I have to be called off, and Rukia has to be welcomed back." He said.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. "I trust you, Ichigo, only because I've seen how trustworthy you are. I don't know any of the Vaizard. You're asking us to let in eight Hollow-based entities, that we don't know if we can trust?"

Ichigo turned on Hitsugaya faster than the Captain could react. Ichigo fisted his hands in Hitsugaya's shirt, and got in his face. "You don't know if you can trust them? You spout that crap that you trust me, but you won't trust my decisions? On top of that…do you even know who the Vaizard are? Ex-Captain's and Lieutenants…all experimented on by Aizen." Hitsugaya paled. "All of them were betrayed by Aizen, long ago. Their only goal is to kill him. OUR only goal is to kill him, and to keep each other safe. If you can't trust your enemy's enemy…you can't trust me." Ichigo snarled, and then let go of Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya appeared shocked, to say the least, and he stared at Ichigo, his eyes wide. "Ichigo…I have a bad feeling…" Yuzu said suddenly. Ichigo's head snapped in her direction, and his eyes narrowed. She looked pale. Isshin pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean, sweety?" He asked. Yuzu looked up at her father, trembling. Ichigo cast a glance at Rukia. He started to get a prickly feeling at the back of his neck.

Yuzu whispered, her eyes wide. "Like something bad is coming." She said, and Ichigo stood. He cast a glance at Rukia, and then nodded in the direction of Lisa and Kensei. He was getting that feeling too.

"We have to go. Hitsugaya…" He started to say, but then a familiar reiatsu hit him like a fist to the gut. It was strong…very strong. It was the dark energy of a Hollow, but from the strength, Ichigo knew what it was.

"Arrancar!" He hissed, and Rukia bolted to her feet. Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya.

"I'll help this time…but only because it's here in my hometown." Ichigo said. Hitsugaya was on his feet, preparing to swallow a Mod Soul. "I'll hold them off until you get reinforcements. Go!" Ichigo said, and then he turned to his family.

"Girls, dad, get home. Stay there until I come to get you." He said. Isshin frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" He asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, dad. You need to protect the girls. That, and when the Shinigami get here, we can't risk them seeing you. So, hurry up and get the girls home." Ichigo said. He used Shunpo, as did Rukia, and he flew from the restaurant and towards the Arrancar Reiatsu.

Hitsugaya saw four people blur away, two of them were fellow diners, and his blood ran cold. _'The Vaizard were here.'_ He thought. He shook his head, and cast a glance at the Kurosaki family, who were gathering their things and laying down money for the check. _'And I'll bet they knew it.'_

"I'll be back with reinforcements." Hitsugaya promised Isshin. "We'll make sure Ichigo gets away safely." He said.

Isshin grinned. "I think it'll be harder to get him to get away, rather than to get away safely." He laughed, and then he grabbed his girls and led them from the restaurant. Hitsugaya separated from his body, and barked an order to his Mod Soul.

"Escort the Kurosaki's home and guard them." He ordered, and his mod soul nodded. It ran after the Kurosaki's, leaving him to activate a gate to Soul Society. As soon as the gate opened, nearly blinding him with the white light, he sprang through. He needed to move fast…before Ichigo got in too deep with the Arrancar.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ichigo and Rukia Shunpo'd side by side, Ichigo keeping a pace that Rukia could easily follow, and Ichigo decided to break the silence. They had been silent for only a few moments, but he needed to hear her voice. What had just happened was…disturbing. Hitsugaya had found out about his father, he had located Ichigo, and Ichigo didn't even realize how.

"Rukia." He called, and she looked at him as they continued to Shunpo over Karakura and towards the oppressive Arrancar Reiatsu.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes locked on him. They sprang at exactly the same moment, blurring towards the recreational section of Karakura. It seemed like the Arrancar were fond of appearing at parks.

Ichigo fought to think of something to say…because all he wanted was her to reassure him. But he didn't want to seem so weak as to ask for her to reassure him. He decided to go with a separate thought than he originally planned. "Be careful. These Spiritual Pressures…I think they're stronger than the last Arrancar. They feel like they're as strong as Grimmjow." He said.

He glanced at her, and saw her nod. He could tell by the set of her jaw, and the hardness in her eyes, that she was going to put up one hell of a fight. He'd have to make sure to watch out for her, though…if they were as strong as Grimmjow. He knew she was dangerously strong, having been trained by Lisa for so many months…but she wasn't at the level to fight an Espada as high as 6. She might have been able to fight Numbers 8, 9, and 10 and win…but any number lower than an 8 would be suicide. So…he would have to take on the lower numbered Numero's.

"You be careful too." She replied, and he smirked.

"Please. I don't need to worry. These are just side-show freaks." He laughed, trying to get her to smile. But, she only rolled her eyes and smirked.

Then, Ichigo saw them. Off in the distance, he could distinguish several Arrancar…and three Shinigami. "Shit!" Ichigo cursed. "I hope all four of those aren't Espada!" He growled.

"Go!" Rukia yelled. "Those Soul Reapers might not be prepared to fight Espada-level Arrancar!"

Ichigo nodded, and grabbed Zangetsu off his back. The bandage wrap that had wrapped the blade unfurled, and he went his max speed using Shunpo. He blurred far away from Rukia, and towards the four Arrancar and three Shinigami. It looked like they hadn't started fighting yet. He appeared between the two groups, his back to the Shinigami. The sight in front of him made his blood run cold.

Of the four Arrancar, two were Espada. He knew this for a fact, due to the Vaizard incursions into Las Noches. They had heard Arrancar talking about the Espada…and now Ichigo gritted his teeth. Yammy was there, looking surprised to see Ichigo, and the biggest threat Ichigo had come across yet was also there. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Piercing blue eyes met amber brown, and Ichigo cast a glance at his back…just to make sure the Shinigami behind him wouldn't kill him on sight. After all…he was supposed to be banished.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the three Shinigami behind him. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The three Shinigami had their swords out, and looked ready to fight…but he could tell they were glad to see him.

"Who's this pest?" An Arrancar asked. Ichigo turned to the Arrancar, and nearly laughed. It was a guy, he was definitely sure of that, but the guy dressed like a girl. He had a strange bobbed hair cut, with three diamond shapes above his left eyebrow. He wore a skimpy outfit, that showed a lot of midriff, and his sleeves were so long they covered his hands. Ichigo saw that at his hip, the edge of a black tattoo was visible.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, ex-Shinigami." Ichigo said, and brought Zangetsu up onto his shoulder. "I'm protector of Karakura town." He said, ad-libbing a bit. "What are your numbers…Espada?" He asked them, glancing at each of them.

"Espada?" Rangiku Matsumoto cried behind him. Grimmjow's eyes squinted as he looked at Ichigo, sizing him up.

"Espada Diez…remember me, little bug?" Yammy asked, flexing his biceps. Ichigo smirked.

"Looks like you've got your arm back." He taunted. Then…he cast a glance at Grimmjow.

"What?" He gasped, as he saw that Grimmjow no longer had a left arm. His jacket sleeve fluttered in the wind, as he regarded Ichigo. "Where's your arm?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow sneered, "I don't need both arms to kill scum like you."

Ichigo frowned, and turned to the guy who dressed like a girl. "What's your number?" Ichigo asked him.

"I'm Luppi…the Espada Sexta." Luppi said, batting his eyelashes at Ichigo. Ichigo almost vomited.

"Six? But…Grimmjow is Six!" Ichigo said, earning a snarl from Grimmjow and a smirk from Luppi.

"No. Not since he lost his arm. Without his arm, he can't be an Espada." Luppi laughed.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow howled at Luppi. Luppi only shrugged carelessly, and Ichigo clenched his jaw. So now he had two level six class Espada to fight. He was sure no one else here could…

"What about him?" Ichigo asked, jerking his head at the last Arrancar. He was wearing a full long-sleeved jacket, and wore a strange portion of his hollow mask on the top of his blonde head. He looked spaced out, not even paying attention to the Shinigami in front of him.

Yammy looked disgusted as he glanced at his fellow Arrancar. "He's Wonderweiss. He doesn't have any number yet…he's an Espada-in-training." Yammy said.

"Good…then I don't have to worry. You all are small fry." Ichigo said, grinning.

Suddenly, Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped up to his sides. Matsumoto stepped on Ikkaku's right, which was to Ichigo's right, and Rukia shunpo'd to Ichigo's left, right next to Yumichika.

"Ichigo…I'd heard you were still alive." Ikkaku said nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the Arrancar.

"I have to say…what happened in Soul Society was really rather ugly. Completely not Beautiful." Yumichika murmured.

"What we're trying to say is, we're sorry…Ichigo." Matsumoto said. "You too, Rukia."

Rukia and Ichigo glanced at their friends, and smiled. "No problem. I'm alive and fighting…that's all that matters right now." Ichigo said casually.

"We don't blame any of you. It's the Captain-General's fault…not yours." Rukia said.

"Enough talk!" Grimmjow finally snarled, and his right hand darted to his sword handle.

Ichigo grinned, and he knew that Ikkaku was at the same time. "I've got one of the Sixes." Ichigo said.

"I'll get the ugly man-girl." Ikkaku called, earning a glare from Luppi.

"Then I get Grimmjow." Ichigo said. Grimmjow glared at him, baring his teeth.

"I call dibs on the pretty little one." Yammy laughed. Rukia slid her sword from its sheath as she examined her opponent. Ichigo grinned…this wouldn't be a problem for Rukia.

"I suppose I'll get the weird one." Yumichika said airily, and Matsumoto pouted.

"I don't get to fight?" She whined.

Ichigo cast a glance at her. "If it gets too much for Ikkaku, you can jump in with him." He said wearily.

"What? Why do I get stuck with her?" Ikkaku protested.

Ichigo sighed. "Because I can't deal with her." He said, then, he turned his attention back to the Arrancar.

"Now…you guys ready to go, or what?" Yammy asked, grinning. He cracked his massive knuckles, and Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

He barked out, "Let's go!" Then, they sprang at the Arrancar.

---------------------------------------

The sight that met Hitsugaya's eyes was not the traditional sight he had expected. Usually, a gate guard would welcome him, and he would stand on the green grass for a moment before darting into the Seireitei to do whatever he needed to do. However…this time it was not anything like before.

Flames were bursting from the Seireitei, and screams and cries met his ears. He stood there, shocked for a moment, before noticing the Gillian-class Menos Grande breaching the walls. Jidanbo, the guardian of one gate, was hacking at a Menos twice his size, and in the fray. Hitsugaya could easily spot Renji's Zabimaru Bankai as well, and he spotted several others' Captain's Bankai.

"What's going on?" He cried to himself, before the answer hit him. Aizen was attacking the Soul Society. He grabbed his blade from is sheath, steel ringing as it left its sheath. He Shunpo'd directly towards the Seireitei, spotting low class Hollow invading Soul Society's gates while Jidanbo was occupied. Regular Shinigami were attacking the regular Hollow, and he knew that they would be fine as long as the Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde and Arrancar stayed away.

Hitsugaya sliced through the back of Hollows' heads as he soared towards the horde of Gillian Menos that were blasting Cero at Soul Reapers flying around their heads. He spotted Byakuya using his waves of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to destroy Gillians easily, while he stood majestically on one of the walls. At his side, Mayuri stood, guiding his Bankai into the midst of the Gillian Horde, while Hihio Zabimaru ploughed through the teeming horde as well.

Hitsugaya flash-stepped directly to Byakuya's side, and Byakuya didn't even twitch in surprise. "Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya greeted, and Hitsugaya panted and doubled over slightly. The amount of distance he had crossed in such a short time had winded him.

"I came from the World of the Living. Arrancar have appeared in Karakura, and I came for reinforcements. Ichigo is fighting them as we speak." He said.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yes. Rukia as well." Hitsugaya said.

"I see." Byakuya said, as he raised his right hand and sent a flying column of his Cherry Blossom Petals at the Gillian.

Byakuya turned to Renji, who had just sprang to Hitsugaya's side. "Renji…what news?" Byakuya asked.

Renji nodded a greeting at Hitsugaya, and then spoke to his Captain. "Captain General Yamamoto, as well as Captain Komamura, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Shunsui are all ordering for everyone to not use Bankai unless it becomes completely necessary. We need to save our energy in case Arrancar start invading." Renji said.

"Very well. Then I have a mission for you." Byakuya said. Renji nodded, waiting for his orders, as the chaos around them seemed to increase.

"You are to go with Captain Hitsugaya, and find a few available Lieutenants and at least one other Captain to take to Karakura. It's currently under attack by Arrancar." Byakuya ordered him. "Find only those who are sympathetic to Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia are holding off the Arrancar until we get there. Now go."

Renji's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then he nodded. "Yes, Captain!" He barked, and then turned to Hitsugaya. "Come on." He said. His Bankai dissipated, and turned back to its Shikai form, and Renji jumped off the wall of the Seireitei. Hitsugaya followed him easily, seeing as Renji hadn't mastered Shunpo yet.

"I know where several people are." Renji said, looking off to the left at Hitsugaya.

"Good. Who do you have in mind?" Hitsugaya asked.

Renji looked forward as they sprang from rooftop to rooftop. "I think that Captain Soto or Captain Haruko aren't fighting at the moment, and we can grab Kira and even Shuhei." He said.

"That sounds good enough…but we're also going to get Hinamori." Hitsugaya said, and Renji nodded. "Now, how long ago did the attack start?" He asked.

"Just about ten minutes ago! A rip in the sky was spotted, and all of a sudden Menos came pouring out. We've been fighting them nonstop, but no Arrancar or higher class Menos have come out." Renji yelled.

Hitsugaya frowned and asked Renji a question, though it was mainly for his own benefit. "Why would Aizen send Arrancar to Karakura, but not Soul Society?" He asked, and Renji frowned as well.

"I don't know…but it can't be good." Renji admitted.

"You're right. Which is why we need to hurry." Hitsugaya barked, and Renji nodded. He put on an extra burst of speed as they jumped from roof to roof, searching for the others.

_-------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**_ I apologize for interrupting the story, but I decided I needed to explain how this was going to go. You see, the rest of this chapter will be one character's POV. The next, will be another Character's POV that is happening at the same time of the first character's, and then maybe even a third chapter for a third POV that will happen at the same time as the other two. Get it? Good. That's all I had to say, just to clarify. Now, back to the story!_

_------------------------------------------_

Ichigo didn't attempt to cut Grimmjow as soon as he sprang at the Arrancar group. He knew right off that it would be foolish, because the moment he did, Grimmjow would unleash a stronger attack. In order to keep the others from getting hurt, he'd have to separate Grimmjow from the group. Two powerhouses like him and Grimmjow were bound to hurt others if they all fought in close quarters, and Ichigo was damn sure that Grimmjow wouldn't care. But, Ichigo couldn't have Rukia and the others getting hit by an attack from the former Espada Sexta. So, he simply Flash Stepped at half speed directly in front of Grimmjow, and punched at the blue-haired Arrancar.

Ichigo blinked in surprise as Grimmjow caught his left fist casually, and Ichigo winced when Grimmjow applied pressure that made his fist pop. "Boring, Shinigami." Grimmjow said. Then, his eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. "Bring on your Bankai…that's the only way you'll even scratch me!" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo glared at the Arrancar as the sound of steel clashing on steel met his ears. The others had begun their fight. "Really? Then what would you call this?" Ichigo asked. He slashed Zangetsu, and Grimmjow took a single step back before the blade even finished its slash. Ichigo roared the name of his attack the moment Grimmjow took the single step back. **"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

With a blast of bluish-white energy, the reiatsu discharge attack hit Grimmjow point blank, and Ichigo brought Zangetsu into a casual guard position. The smoke from the attack was massive, and Ichigo knew that he had scored a direct hit on the Arrancar. He hadn't gone full power…but he was reasonably sure that he didn't need to in order to beat the Sixth Espada.

The smoke cleared, and Ichigo grinned. Grimmjow was standing a good forty yards away now, his arm brought up in a guard. Dark scuff marks, and some blood, was in a diagonal scar across Grimmjow's chest, his arm, and part of his head. Grimmjow's eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. Ichigo hoisted Zangetsu onto his shoulder, and casually began to walk towards Grimmjow.

"I don't know what you're doing here." Ichigo began. Grimmjow's arm lowered, and he glared at Ichigo, as blood dripped from his forehead and down the left side of his face. "I don't know what you're planning to do, or if you're planning to attack anyone." He continued, and he continued to take slow, measured steps towards the Arrancar. "But I don't care." He said, and stopped.

He glared at Grimmjow and then raised Zangetsu off his shoulder. He held Zangetsu single-handedly, and pointed it at Grimmjow. "You being here threatens my friends…my family…everyone precious to me. And I won't have that!" Ichigo yelled. "I'll remove that threat with my own hands, and make it safe again!"

Suddenly, he used Shunpo and moved at his maximum speed. He crossed the 40 or so yard gap as if he had just taken one single step forward, he had been so fast. He swung Zangetsu in a horizontal arc, watching as Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise and he ducked underneath the slash. He attempted to punch Ichigo, but Ichigo kicked at Grimmjow with his right foot. His foot connected with Grimmjow's face, and Grimmjow stumbled backwards.

Ichigo pressed his advantage, and swung Zangetsu down, prepared to cleave Grimmjow in half. But, suddenly Grimmjow's right hand grabbed the blade of Zangetsu, and stopped it hardly an inch from his head. Ichigo strained to cut the Arrancar, but Grimmjow's hand didn't even waver. Ichigo put both hands on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, and pressed harder…but Grimmjow didn't even budge. Then, Grimmjow's head snapped up, and his blue eyes seemed to blaze with anger as he looked at Ichigo.

"Spare me that stupid, righteous bullshit!" Grimmjow growled. He pushed Ichigo back, sending the boy a good ten yards backwards. "You're still too fucking weak to beat me!" Grimmjow roared.

With the deep thrum of Sonido, Grimmjow disappeared. Acting on instinct, Ichigo spun and brought Zangetsu up. The shining silver blade of Grimmjow's sword was stopped a scant inch from Ichigo's face by Zangetsu, and Ichigo strained to push the Arrancar back. But, the blue-haired demon glared at Ichigo with a face contorted by hate. "You can't beat me! Wanna know why?"

Grimmjow kicked at Ichigo's hands, and knocked his own sword, as well as Zangetsu, into the air. The shining black and white blade, and Grimmjow's silver blade, twirled up high and Ichigo's eyes automatically followed their ascent. A red glow appeared from in front of him, and Ichigo's eyes darted back down to Grimmjow. Grimmjow's face was filled with contempt, red in the glow of the Cero in his extended hand. "Because you're too fucking weak." Grimmjow spat. Then, with a massive explosion of Reiatsu, Grimmjow fired the Cero point blank.

The massive explosion kicked up a massive cloud of smoke, obscuring everything around Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked around, grinning, but then extended his right hand into the air. With a soft smack, his sword fell perfectly into his open and waiting hand. Grimmjow felt out for his opponent's reiatsu, and smirked. "Weak." He said, and turned to walk away.

Something sharp poked into his throat, and he froze. He looked down slightly, and saw a thick black shape. He followed the shape, and saw that the orange-haired Shinigami was standing in front of him and holding his massive black sword at Grimmjow's throat. Ichigo smirked at the surprised look on Grimmjow's face. "I'm weak?" He asked.

It had been simple to Shunpo up into the air, grab his sword, and then Shunpo back behind Grimmjow. He was much faster than he had been two months ago…and even then he had been fast. The Cero that Grimmjow had fired hadn't even come close to touching him. But, now Ichigo was serious. Grimmjow was cocky, arrogant…and even if he was skilled, his ego was his downfall. But, Ichigo could also tell that Grimmjow was less powerful without his other arm. There was one way to make Grimmjow realize just how serious he had better get if he wished to even put up a real challenge for Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, and then uncloaked his Reiatsu that he had been hiding and keeping in check. He directed it solely at Grimmjow, so he wouldn't affect his allies or their battles. Grimmjow gasped, and immediately, his legs trembled in the effort to keep himself standing. Ichigo regarded Grimmjow carefully, and withdrew his sword from Grimmjow's throat. He raised his sword, and intoned, "**Getsuga…**" He paused and watched as Grimmjow attempted to move, but Ichigo's reiatsu was too strong for him. "**TENSHOU!**" Ichigo cried, and unleashed his reiatsu discharging attack for the second time.

At point blank range, and with the power Ichigo put into it…he knew exactly what would happen. Even as the smoke erupted, he stood there patiently, looking down in the direction he had seen Grimmjow's body plummet. He cloaked his reiatsu once more, and as the smoke cleared…he slowly walked down through the air and towards the direction Grimmjow had fallen.

Laying in a crater, in the middle of the park beneath them, Grimmjow was struggling to his feet. His body was soaked in blood this time, and Ichigo shook his head. The white Uniform of the Arrancar was stained red and brown and black from blood and dirt and heat damage from Ichigo's attacks. But there was hardly any uniform left at all anymore.

"Damn…" Grimmjow coughed out, and he struggled to his feet. Ichigo leapt the remaining hundred or so yards down through the air, and landed gently on the ground outside of Grimmjow's crater. He set Zangetsu on his back, freeing both of his hands, and he looked pityingly down at Grimmjow. The Arrancar was handicapped, and even with both of his arms he would be outclassed. Ichigo didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he walked down into the crater, to where Grimmjow stood, his eyes wide as Ichigo approached him.

Grimmjow sprang forward, and tried to punch at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily caught his fist. He punched Grimmjow in the stomach, right above his hollow hole, and then in the chin. Grimmjow took a step back, but Ichigo swept his feet out from under him, and then Grimmjow fell onto his back. Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow and frowned. "You're not strong enough, Arrancar." He said. "Come back when you're stronger." Then, he turned his back on Grimmjow and walked away. He made it halfway up the wall of the crater, before he sensed Grimmjow's movement.

He ducked, sensing Grimmjow's intention as the former Sexta Espada dove at him from behind. Ichigo ducked, and rolled backwards, avoiding the shining silver blade that Grimmjow swung in an attempt to decapitate him. It missed him, but not by much. Ichigo saw Grimmjow fly over him, and land on the inner edge of the crater. Grimmjow stuck there for a split second in the air, before he sprang back at Ichigo. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he focused, and he struck just as Grimmjow swung his sword. He used his left hand to block Grimmjow's sword with the flat of his palm against the flat of the blade, and then reached out with his right arm in an attempt to clothesline Grimmjow. But, Grimmjow hurtled past Ichigo, and Ichigo's arm broke with a sickening snap. Ichigo screamed in pain, and he fell forward, his forehead resting in the dirt and broken asphalt pieces that made up the crater.

Grimmjow landed easily behind Ichigo, glaring down at the Shinigami boy. Ichigo was stifling his cries, and cradling his arm that was bent awkwardly in the middle of his arm. There was dark flesh coloring, and a large bump...showing where the bone almost broke through the skin. "Our Hierro, our Iron Skin, can't be affected by a weak arm. Only a blade can truly hurt us. We Espada especially, have thick Hierro. Regular arrancar, you might be able to hurt...but not me." Grimmjow jeered. He dove at Ichigo, thrusting his blade to stab through the teen's heart.

Ichigo used Shunpo, flying to the lip of the crater, still crouching and holding his arm. Grimmjow spun, snarling and looking up at Ichigo. "Well at least you can run." Grimmjow growled, and then raised his blade to attack again.

**"Jokyu Koten Zanshun!"** A voice cried, and Grimmjow just barely had time to react. Grimmjow jerked his head back, right as a blaze of red energy blasted where he had been a second before. Three blue hairs floated down to the earth...showing just how close the attack had gotten.

Grimmjow spun, as Ichigo choked out, "No! Inoue, run!"

Orihime stood on the edge of the crater, her shield already in front of her, and a fierce glare on her face. **"Soten Kishun!" **She yelled, and two glowing gold fairies blasted towards Ichigo. They hovered over his arm, and a golden dome covered it.

"Bitch!" Grimmjow roared, and he sonido'd. He appeared behind Orihime, his arm cocked back and his eyes blazing...his sword raised in preparation to cleave her in half.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled, but then a high-pitched screech made him wince. Grimmjow flew backwards, eyes wide and blood flying from his mouth, as a red trail of energy showed where it had come from.

Grimmjow flew backwards, tumbling rapidly down the street, and Tsubaki appeared on Orihime's shoulder, panting. "Damn, woman...I couldn't even pierce him." Tsubaki panted. Ichigo stared, and then looked down as the golden dome around his arm dissapeared. His arm was perfect again, and the two Shunshunrikka floated back to Orihime's barrettes.

Ichigo spotted Grimmjow emerging from the dust all the way down the street, blood dripping from his chest from a small slash. His eyes were wide, and his white teeth were bared. "You bitch! You'll pay for interfereing with my prey!" He roared, and Ichigo jogged to Orihime's side.

"Hey, thanks." Ichigo said, and Orihime looked at him with a tender gaze. He pursed his lips and looked down at her, knowing full well what was behind her gaze. She still loved him. He felt a pang of guilt, but buried it as Grimmjow bolted down the street towards them.

"Inoue..." Ichigo said, and unslung Zangetsu from his back. "Get behind your shield. Don't come out until this guy is dead." He commanded, and Orihime paused. Grimmjow dissapeared with the deep thrum of Sonido, and Ichigo barked, "NOW!"

Orihime darted backwards and activated her shield, right as Ichigo disappeared with the high-pitched swish of Shunpo. In the middle of the air, down the street, Ichigo and Grimmjow appeared, blades locked and sparks flying.

"Bastard!" Ichigo growled, as he pushed against the one armed Espada. "Leave her alone!" He yelled, and pushed the Espada backwards through the air, blasting the unfortunate former Espada backwards a good twenty feet.

"You...!" Grimmjow started to yell, but then he froze for a moment. His eyes grew wide, and a sick smile decorated his scuffed, dirtied jaw. Then, he blasted forwards, towards Ichigo.

Ichigo glared and closed his eyes. "Getsuga..." He intoned, but then Grimmjow raised his free hand. An explosion of faint red reiatsu blasted towards Ichigo, faster than he could react to, and he felt like he had been hit with a metal bat right in the gut. But, it blasted him backwards, sending him crashing into Orihime's orange shield. It cracked behind him, and he staggered off of it.

"What...was...that?" He coughed out, holding his stomach with his free left hand.

"That's what we call Bala. It's a hardened projectile of spirit energy, much weaker than Cero." Grimmjow called. Then his pupils seemed to shrink as his eyes widened and he laughed, "But it's about twenty times faster!" He acted like he was punching the air, but Ichigo saw the faint glow of red reiatsu as Grimmjow threw his Bala.

"Shit." Ichigo said, one instant before he plunged Zangetsu tip-first into the black asphalt. He crouched and hid behind Zangetsu, right as the Bala impacted with his blade. The explosion whipped smoke, dust, and debris all around him, ruffling his hair and Shihakusho...but it didn't touch him. Two more explosions, mere milliseconds apart, erupted, and Ichigo stayed crouched mostly behind his blade...ignoring the debris that hit his exposed shins.

Ichigo looked forward, watching as the smoke cleared to reveal his opponent, and he smirked.

Grimmjow's mouth was hanging slightly open as he stared at Ichigo still standing after three consecutive Bala blasts...completely unscathed. "How?" Grimmjow asked, and Ichigo pulled Zangetsu up from the asphalt.

"I found this little fact out when I went to rescue Rukia from being executed in Soul Society." Ichigo called out, figuring he might as well give away a little information to Grimmjow. "The Soukyouku, the weapon that was going to be used to kill Rukia, had the destructive power of one million Zanpakuto's."

"Who gives a fuck?" Grimmjow yelled, clearly trying to piece together everything for himself.

"I stopped that Soukyouku with this blade." Ichigo said, not yelling or really raising his voice. Grimmjow froze as Ichigo's words registered in his brain, and Ichigo raised his blade into the air to show Grimmjow. There wasn't even a scratch on the gleaming black blade with the shining silver edge.

"My Zanpakuto, has the defensive power of one million Zanpakuto's...at the least." Ichigo declared, and Grimmjow shivered. He licked his lips, and Ichigo saw the look in his eyes give away the fact that he was trying to come up with a plan.

"Sorry, Arrancar...you're no match for me." Ichigo said firmly. Then, he dashed forward. He swung his blade as he Shunpo'd, appearing in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow grunted as he blocked Ichigo's attack, but he was instantly flung backwards from the impact. Ichigo pressed his attack, however, and followed the Arrancar while hammering away with his blade. Ichigo knocked Grimmjow into the air with a slash, and Ichigo let him fly until he caught himself. Once he had…they were extremely far apart.

Ichigo could see Grimmjow panting heavily, even from this distance, and smirked. He had gotten strong enough to take on a former 6th Espada with just his Shikai, and he hadn't been wounded that much at all. Grimmjow was fast, he could tell that easily…and had Ichigo taken Grimmjow on two months ago, he might not have been able to keep up with that speed. Sure he had gained immense power, but power meant nothing if you weren't fast enough to be able to use that power on someone. With Ichigo training non-stop the past two months with the Vaizard, he had finally gained speed without having to rely on his Bankai…though when he used his Bankai he became even faster than he had previously been.

"You…you Bastard!" Grimmjow roared. "Don't look down on me!" Grimmjow re-sheathed his sword, and then glared down at Ichigo.

"**GRIND, PAN-**" Grimmjow howled, but then, someone appeared behind him and prevented him from drawing his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo instantly raised his guard, as he recognized the new arrival. Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quatro Espada…and a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. Ichigo strained to hear what the pale-skinned Espada had to say.

"Grimmjow, stay your blade. We're finished." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly, casting a side-ways glance at Ichigo.

"The hell we are! I'm not going to be finished until I claw that pitying look off his face!" Grimmjow screamed, attempting to pull his blade from Ulquiorra's firm grasp.

"You will come back…now." Ulquiorra said, not budging even an inch as Grimmjow struggled. Ulquiorra's voice was faint, but Ichigo could still hear it from this distance. It was cold, harsh…and uncompromising.

"Fuck you! I'm gonna kill him!" Grimmjow snarled, and attempted to move again.

"Come now. I'm finished with your foolishness, Jeagerjacques." Ulquiorra said, and let go of Grimmjow's blade. He turned his back on Grimmjow and Ichigo both.

Ichigo paused. If he could take out both the Fourth and the Sixth Espada right here…right now…he could put a major dent in Aizen's forces. He would also lower the amount of fighting that would have to be done by the Vaizard to get to Aizen…and then that would mean more energy to fight the Ex-Soul Society Captain.

"**Getsuga…"** He intoned, and he saw Grimmjow's eyes widen as he stared at Ichigo pulling his blade back. Ulquiorra stopped as well, and glanced at Ichigo from over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes slightly. **"TENSHOU!"** He roared, and poured as much power into it as he could. The blast of blue and white energy roared towards the two Arrancar, burning up the air as it went. Ichigo panted, drained momentarily from the amount of power he had used, and watched his attack fly at the two Arrancar.

Grimmjow looked like he was going to attempt to block it, but Ulquiorra surprised Ichigo and Grimmjow both by stepping in front of the blue-haired Arrancar and raising his right hand casually. The Getsuga Tenshou hit his outstretched hand, but then Ichigo saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen. The Arrancar drew his second hand from his pockets, and held it up against the Getsuga. Ulquiorra skidded backwards, forcing Grimmjow to spring further behind, as the Getsuga pushed against him. Ichigo grinned wearily as he watched Ulquiorra's eyes widen even further…right before he was overwhelmed by the Getsuga.

The blaze of blue and white energy exploded, blasting smoke and energy everywhere, and Ichigo brought Zangetsu up into a better guard position. He waited as the smoke and energy cleared, and on impulse, looked behind him at Orihime. He froze as he saw her face. She looked…terrified. Not just terrified though, but conflicted and worried. She was looking towards him, but not at him. Almost like…she was looking through him.

"Orihime?" He called, and she jerked as she heard his voice. She blinked, and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. She attempted to smile, but he could see how fake it was.

"I-I'm fine!" She called, and he frowned. Her smile faltered when she saw his look, but then her eyes widened.

"ICHIGO!" She cried, and Ichigo instinctively ducked and rolled backwards. He heard air whoosh as he rolled backwards, and he looked up and to where he had just been. Ulquiorra, scuffed and with his uniform torn in places, stood where Ichigo had just been…his hand extended like a knife.

"Remember my words." Ulquiorra said calmly, and Ichigo brought Zangetsu up to guard.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ichigo demanded, tensing as he prepared to fight the Quatro Espada.

Ulquiorra disregarded him, and then a blazing yellow light suddenly erupted around the pale-skinned Espada. Ichigo relaxed, but spat, "NEGACCION!"

He cast a glance around the skies, and saw several other columns of light. He could see 'Luppi', who had tentacles hanging off his back but several were chopped off at the base. He spotted 'Wonderweiss', who looked as spaced out as ever, but unharmed. And then…he saw no Yammy. Which meant…

"Rukia!" He whispered, grinning. She had won!

He holstered Zangetsu, and turned to Orihime, ready to run to Rukia's side. He faltered, however, when he saw Orihime's face. It was still uncertain, conflicted…afraid. He stepped towards her, reaching a hand out to touch the glowing orange shield between them.

"I…Ichigo…" Orihime whispered, tears gathering in her eyes, "W-will you ever forgive me…for what I said and did?"

Ichigo pressed his hand against the orange membrane that acted as a shield, and felt the familiarity of Orihime's reiatsu. His brows drew together, not in a frown but in a fierce and honest look. "Orihime…I forgave you almost as soon as it happened." He murmured. "Rukia did too."

A tear rolled down Orihime's face, and she smiled. The barrier between them broke, the orange shimmering pieces disintegrating and the ShunShunRikka flying back to Orihime's barrettes. Ichigo acted on impulse, knowing that he was doing the right thing, stepping forward and opening his arms. She lunged across the tiny distance between them, and into his open arms. He embraced her, holding her tight against him as she sobbed into his Shihakusho.

"Orihime…" He murmured, wincing. He hated how he hurt her…he was a protector, and he wasn't meant to inflict pain on the ones he was supposed to protect.

"Ichigo…I…I…" Orihime stammered, burying her face into his chest. He held her tight, as if he could protect her, heal her, make her whole again. "I love you!" She whispered fiercely, and he screwed his eyes shut. "I know it won't do any good, and I know I can't take you from Rukia…but I have to say it! I kept it inside for so long, ever since I met you!" She sobbed.

He held her tight, listening to her confession. "I've loved you for so long, wishing, dreaming, hoping, that somehow we'd end up together! You're the only one I have, and ever will love!" She cried into his chest, muffling her voice. He felt an aching pain in his heart, knowing how much pain he had inflicted on her.

"I know I can't change anything…and that you're happy with Rukia…but I'll always love you. Always." Orihime whispered, and she looked up at him. Her eyes were red, slightly puffy, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

He opened his eyes and looked down into hers…and murmured softly. "Orihime…no matter what happens, no matter where you are, and no matter who gets in my way…I'll protect you. You're precious to me, and I'm sorry…so, so sorry it's not the way you wish it was. But, you're still precious to me, and I'll always protect you." He said, and she nodded. She buried her head in his chest once more, and he closed his eyes. He let her stay like that for a few more moments, before gently removing her and stepping back.

"Let's go see how everyone else did. You may need to heal some of them." Ichigo said, and Orihime nodded eagerly.

He grabbed her by the waist, and then used Shunpo, and Orihime flung her arms around his shoulders tightly. He located Rukia's spiritual pressure, in the midst of the other Shinigami's, and flew to that spot. They were all in the air, so he couldn't let go of Orihime as he stopped and appeared next to the Shinigami.

Ikkaku was bleeding from a head wound, though it was shallow, and he had a vicious grin on his face. Yumichika appeared unscathed, and quite proud about it too. Rangiku was pouting, and Ichigo knew that she hadn't gotten a chance to fight. And last, was Rukia, completely unscathed, and holding her Shikai loosely in her hand. All of them reacted with surprise when they saw Ichigo appear, holding Orihime.

"Hey guys." He greeted, grinning.

"Ah, you missed a great fight, Ichigo!" Ikkaku laughed, and Yumichika shrugged.

"The spacey one didn't want to fight, so we didn't. He just stared at the birds." Yumichika said airily, tossing his hair. Ichigo shook his head.

"Ikkaku, the giant light bulb, wouldn't let me fight!" Rangiku whined, earning a glare from Yumichika.

"DON'T call me a light bulb!" Ikkaku yelled, brandishing his Shikai Houzukimaru threateningly.

Ichigo ignored them as they started to bicker and argue, and looked at Rukia. She walked to him, smiling softly. "Well?" Ichigo asked, and Rukia smirked.

"I killed the Espada Diez." She said simply, and he grinned.

"I knew you would. Did you even have to Bankai?" He asked her, and she shrugged.

"I chose to use it so I could kill him faster, then help Ikkaku. He looked like he wouldn't accept it from Rangiku, and he was being thoroughly smacked around." Rukia said, and with a flourish, turned Sode no Shirayuki back into its normal pre-released state. She sheathed her katana, and gave Ichigo a questioning look.

"Oh. Orihime popped up out of nowhere and helped me out a lot. I got my arm broken…she healed me and kept Grimmjow at bay for a bit." Ichigo said, jerking his head at Orihime. "I wouldn't have made it without her." He said, smiling down at the redhead.

Orihime blushed, but gave Rukia a hesitant smile. "Rukia…" She said softly.

"Hello, Orihime." Rukia said warmly, and stepped forward and embraced both Orihime and Ichigo. "Thank you." She said.

"N-no! It was my pleasure. I knew Ichigo would be out, getting beaten up, so I decided I'd find him and heal him!" Orihime said, giggling. Rukia released the two, and smirked.

"Yes, he has a tendency to get beaten up quite a bit." She laughed, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No fair, tag-teaming me." Ichigo muttered. He frowned, though. "You know…shouldn't Hitsugaya be back by now?" He asked.

Right on cue, Ichigo felt several new Shinigami reiatsu. He looked down at Orihime. "I should let you down…just in case." He murmured.

Rukia nodded in agreement, and pulled her sword out. "I'll cover you." She said, and turned towards the direction the reiatsu came from. Ichigo flew down towards the earth, barely hearing Orihime's muffled squeal, and landed gently in a clearing in the park below. He set her down, and smirked.

"I'll see you around, and thanks…you saved my life." He said, and Orihime blushed.

"I-It was my pleasure." Orihime said, and he grinned.

"See ya." He said, and then, he blasted back into the sky. He stopped once he made it to Rukia's side, and unslung Zangetsu. Just because he had trusted Hitsugaya a little, didn't mean that Yamamoto hadn't found out. Yamamoto could have sent a task force to capture him, and Hitsugaya could have been detained.

Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rangiku walked over to them, and Ikkaku's eyes narrowed. "It's Hitsugaya, Ichigo. Relax." He said.

Ichigo relaxed slightly, but still held Zangetsu unslung in his hand. Rukia lowered her guard as well. Suddenly, the Shinigami appeared in front of him, and Ichigo blinked. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Renji, Shuhei, and two men wearing Captain's coats. One man had long black hair covering his left eye in the front, similar to Izuru Kira's hair. He wore his Captain's uniform a lot like Ukitake, but had his Shihakusho closed up to his neck. His sheathed sword was in his right hand, and Ichigo knew he had come expecting Arrancar.

The next Captain, besides Hitsugaya, was a blond with unruly hair. He looked similar to Urahara, except his was a sleeveless captain's coat, and his eyes were a piercing blue. The new Shinigami blinked in surprise, and Ichigo regarded them calmly.

"My name is…" he started to say, when Shuhei stepped forward.

"So you're still alive." He said, and Ichigo shrugged.

"Apparently." He said, trying to keep his tone from starting a fight.

"We know who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki." The blond Captain spoke. "My name is Soto Hitashi, Captain of Third Company. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Captain said, inclining his head.

"My name is Haruko Arazashi, Captain of Fifth Company." The uptight-looking Captain said, bowing as well.

"Hinamori, Hitsugaya." Ichigo said, inclining his head. Then, he turned to the redhead, who seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Hey, Renji…nice to see your hair still looks like a red pineapple." Ichigo joked. Renji glared, and exploded.

"Damnit! I was going to say something really cool, and you totally ruined the mood!" Renji yelled, and Ichigo glared and yelled right back.

"Oh yeah? Well, I was just saying how glad I was to see you!" He yelled back.

Rukia sighed, stepped forward, and then punched both of the men in the gut…getting silence instantaneously. The men nursed their stomachs, while Hitsugaya and Rukia both rolled their eyes.

"Where are the Arrancar?" Hitsugaya asked finally, looking to Ichigo for the answer.

"Gone. There were five total." Ichigo said, and Rukia blinked in surprise.

"Five? I counted four." She said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Ulquiorra appeared at the end of mine and Grimmjow's battle." Ichigo said, and Rukia looked him over for wounds. She knew how strong Ulquiorra was, or at least was rumored to be. "Regardless, they all just left in the middle of our fights. They were saved by Negaccion." Ichigo reported.

"I see…" Hitsugaya murmured. He frowned. "Soul Society was attacked at the same time the Arrancar appeared. We're still counting the dead." He said, and Rukia paled.

"Menos just suddenly tore open they sky and poured out." Renji said, and shrugged. "Right before we came here, they just retreated…and closed the sky behind them."

Ichigo frowned, and felt something nagging in the back of his head, a memory or a thought of some sort. But, he lost whatever it was when Rukia gently laid a hand on his arm. "We need to go." She murmured. Ichigo nodded, and glanced at the Shinigami.

"We're leaving now. Don't try to track us." Ichigo said firmly. Hitsugaya looked like he was about to say something, but Ichigo cut him off. "I'll be seeing you guys around." Then, he grabbed Rukia and flash-stepped away.

He hated being so rude to his former friends, but he had to get out of there before Yamamoto figured out he was here. That, and he had to talk to Shinji. Something was bothering him.

He appeared in the Vaizard Hideout, having come through an open window near the top floor, and set Rukia down. Sitting in front of the TV, Shinji was conversing with Isshin using the device Urahara had given to Vaizard and the Kurosaki's.

"So she could see you in spirit form?" Shinji murmured. Ichigo frowned, surprised at how Shinji didn't seem to sense him.

"Yes." Isshin confirmed, and Rukia and Ichigo both looked at each other. They were both confused.

"So Ichigo's not just any pureblood." Shinji murmured.

Isshin laughed. "No. He's not just any pureblood. Aizen should have done his research a bit better, before calling Ichigo just a 'human' before he left for Hueco Mundo. Ichigo's got the blood of a Shinigami in his veins, and I learned that Masaki had a strange bloodline. Her family passed down the story, that their family line was started by a woman falling in love with an Angel. That angel gave her a son and a daughter…and as a blessing, anyone belonging to the family could sense and see spirits. Though the males of the bloodline had much more potent abilities…it's continued to this day…and Ichigo and the girls are currently carrying that bloodline still."

"So Ichigo's…" Shinji murmured, and Isshin finished it for him.

"Almost pure spirit. I sensed that the moment he was born. He never had difficult seeing spirits, and he often mistook them for real people. The reason for that, was because he had the blood of two Shinigami's in him. Masaki had the potential, seeing as she was descended from a Shinigami, but I didn't want her to be pulled into that world any more than she already was." Isshin said.

Ichigo froze. He was almost pure spirit? Why hadn't he been told any of this by his father? His father was _still_ keeping secrets from him? He almost didn't register Rukia's hand caressing his arm soothingly, but then he became aware of Rukia trembling. He felt her reiatsu flicker, and he snapped his head to the side to look at her. She looked pale, sick…and she swayed on her feet. She buckled, and he grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Shinji!" He barked, and Shinji spun, eyes wide in surprise.

"Get Hachi, now!" Ichigo yelled, as Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and blood trickled from her nose. He picked her up into his arms, as Shinji flash stepped out of the room. He Shunpo'd as well, ignoring Isshin's yell from the television, and appeared in his room. He laid Rukia down gently on the middle of his bed.

"C'mon, Rukia…stay with me." He choked, and held her hand…and prayed.

_______________________________________________________________________

FINALLY! You have NO idea how may re-writes that took me to get it to the point where I was even slightly satisfied with it! I've been re-writing this chapter like crazy! Lol. Sorry for the long wait, guys! Next chapter…something long-awaited will be revealed: RUKIA'S BANKAI! And THEN we'll focus on Rukia's sudden illness. :) So, review and lemme know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for your patience, readers. :) Don't worry, the story will never be abandoned! I LOVES IT TOO MUCH! On a side note…COLLEGE IS OUT UNTIL FALL THANK GOD! Lol! XD Though I still work full time…I'll hopefully have a bit more time. Of course, I'm writing a chapter per story and I have a lot of stories (a lot for me, that is) to keep up on. The cycle I write in will go like this: LOST IN THE GREEN SEAS, PALE MOON'S LOVE, BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE, BLEACH: THE UNDERWORLD, and I'm working on a few other stories to put out soon. I'm still in the process of fleshing it all out. There's a Yoruichi and Ichigo story I'm working on, there's a Star Wars Fan Fic I'm working on…and I have a lot of other stuffs! Lol. A lot of it is in development. But thanks so much for your patience. Just remember my cycle, and if you have Author Alert on, you can keep track of and anticipate when the next chapter for each story will come out so you can know why THIS story's chapters will be worked on next. So…much thanks again, I am deeply indebted! Thanks!

Chapter 3: Face Off Panic Mix

"_Until the Day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you._

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!_

_Yeah I'd Spill my heart for YOU!!!_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you_

_We made the same mistakes_

_Made the Same mistakes."_

_-Until the Day I Die_

_by Story of the Year_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_He almost didn't register Rukia's hand caressing his arm soothingly, but then he became aware of Rukia trembling. He felt her reiatsu flicker, and he snapped his head to the side to look at her. She looked pale, sick…and she swayed on her feet. She buckled, and he grabbed her before she hit the floor._

"_Shinji!" He barked, and Shinji spun, eyes wide in surprise._

"_Get Hachi, now!" Ichigo yelled, as Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and blood trickled from her nose. He picked her up into his arms, as Shinji flash stepped out of the room. He Shunpo'd as well, ignoring Isshin's yell from the television, and appeared in his room. He laid Rukia down gently on the middle of his bed._

"_C'mon, Rukia…stay with me." He choked, and held her hand…and prayed._

**CONTINUATION:**

Rukia wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She was perfectly aware, perfectly able to hear and smell and taste and feel…but she couldn't see. She felt weak, so unbearably weak. And _cold_. She had never felt so cold before…not even when she had fought her Zanpakuto's spirit to achieve Bankai. Her fingertips felt numb, her legs and arms were in pain because the cold was so intense, and she was shivering. She felt a hot trail of blood escape from her nose, and trickle down the side of her face.

She heard Ichigo pleading with her to stay with him, and she wished she could say, "I am, you fool." But she couldn't. Her mouth wasn't working, though it was opening and closing in her attempts.

"Hachi! Dammit! GET IN HERE!" Ichigo roared at the top of his lungs, hurting her ears. Rukia felt Ichigo's hot fingertips wipe away the blood from her nose and off her cheek, and then his hands clasped hers. The cold receded slightly, but only enough so her fingers weren't numb…now they were just painfully cold.

She felt several of the Vaizard's reiatsu appear next to her, and she heard Hachi's soft voice ask, "What's wrong?"

"She just suddenly collapsed, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head…her nose won't stop bleeding." Ichigo said, and on cue, more blood trailed from her nose. Ichigo hastily wiped it with the sleeve of his Shihakusho, and she heard him growl in frustration.

She felt a warm glow cover her entire body. She heard Ichigo start to speak…but it was faint. "So? What's wrong?" Ichigo demanded.

She couldn't hear Hachi's words, only his soft murmuring voice. Ichigo's words were lost, as well, though she could tell that he was yelling…but it sounded like he was yelling from a long distance. Then…silence washed over her.

She heard nothing…could see nothing. She panicked, and her heartbeat increased. The warmth around her body vanished, and she felt Ichigo's strong hands grab her shoulders firmly. She felt the icy claw that was fear, clamp around her heart. Was she deaf? Why couldn't she see or hear? What was happening?

She felt Ichigo's hands betray his panic, as they roamed her body, attempting to find something, and she assumed it was wounds. But, she knew she was perfectly unscathed. Yammy hadn't touched her…

Then she realized what this could be. Yammy had never touched her…_physically_. Her mind replayed the event, the startlingly easy fight that she had been victorious in, and she relived the fight with the Espada.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Rukia stood at Yumichika's side, wishing she could be closer to Ichigo before the imminent battle with the Espada Arrancar. Her hand was on her Zanpakuto hilt, but she hadn't drawn it yet. Sweat coated her hand, due to her nervousness._

"_Ichigo…I'd heard you were still alive." Ikkaku said nonchalantly, and Rukia glance over at him. He was keeping his eyes on the Arrancar...not even looking at Ichigo. But, his face was emotionless…almost casual._

"_I have to say…what happened in Soul Society was really rather ugly. Completely not Beautiful." Yumichika murmured, tossing his hair, and Rukia rolled her eyes at him. He had always frustrated her, especially with his constant obsession with beauty._

"_What we're trying to say is, we're sorry…Ichigo." Matsumoto said, and Rukia looked at the redhead. The buxom Shinigami's gaze was serious…and sincere. She locked eyes with Rukia, and said, "You too, Rukia."_

_Rukia and Ichigo glanced at their friends, and smiled. "No problem. I'm alive and fighting…that's all that matters right now." Ichigo said casually. Rukia smiled softly at how obvious it was that Ichigo was relieved to have his friends back on his side. _

"_We don't blame any of you. It's the Captain-General's fault…not yours." Rukia said, and she saw grave agreement in Ichigo's eyes. He didn't voice it…but she knew he wanted to._

"_Enough talk!" Grimmjow Jeagerjacques snarled, and his right hand darted to his sword handle. Rukia flinched, crouching slightly into a ready position. Grimmjow's outburst had startled her._

"_I've got one of the Sixes." Ichigo said, and Rukia swallowed nervously. Could he really handle an Espada with such a high number? Sure it was in the lower half…but the Espada were dangerous…the strongest of the strong._

"_I'll get the ugly man-girl." Ikkaku called, and Rukia shook her head. Why was he deliberately provoking the Espada?_

"_Then I get Grimmjow." Ichigo called, and Rukia shivered. She remembered how strong Grimmjow was, from last time she had seen him as he defeated Isshin and Lisa. He was an unstoppable juggernaut, one who took blows but never stopped…too alike Kenpachi for Rukia's comfort._

"_I call dibs on the pretty little one." Yammy laughed. Rukia turned her attention to the Tenth Espada, and drew her sword from her sheath. The Arrancar was massive…and she wondered if he was slow due to his size. She remembered how fast he was from last time, though, and frowned. She had been seriously injured, underestimating this Arrancar…and she wouldn't do it again._

"_I suppose I'll get the weird one." Yumichika said airily, drawing his Zanpakuto as well._

"_I don't get to fight?" Matsumoto whined, sticking out her lower lip. _

"_If it gets too much for Ikkaku, you can jump in with him." Ichigo said wearily, and Rukia almost laughed at how irritated Ichigo was already, though Matsumoto had spoken hardly at all._

"_What? Why do I get stuck with her?" Ikkaku protested, looking at Ichigo slightly. Rukia wanted to tell them to be silent, but bit her tongue and kept her eyes on the large Espada who was her opponent._

_Ichigo sighed. "Because I can't deal with her."_

"_Now…you guys ready to go, or what?" Yammy asked, grinning. He cracked his massive knuckles, and Rukia tensed and brought her sword up in a passive guard stance._

_She heard her lover's determination in his voice as he called, "Let's go!"_

_Ichigo dashed in first, using Shunpo to dash in at Grimmjow. Rukia lost track of him, however, and decided to get away from Ichigo a bit. She couldn't risk distracting him…she wouldn't let herself be responsible for causing any injuries on his part._

_She did the opposite of Ichigo, and sprang backwards. Yammy saw her plan, and grinned. His bronze skin stretched at the size of his vicious smile, and Rukia flew backwards while facing Yammy. The Espada Diez disappeared with a deep thrum, and Rukia recognized it as Sonido. She stopped her flight, content that she was a good enough distance away, and raised her guard._

_Yammy appeared at her backside, his massive fist cocked back, just as Rukia expected. "__**Dance…Sode no Shirayuki."**__ Rukia intoned, twirling her blade. She used Shunpo, landing on Yammy's arm as he punched at her. Sode No Shirayuki's white ribbon trailed behind Rukia gracefully, and Yammy's eyes widened in shock at the petite Shinigami resting lightly on his forearm._

_She slashed at Yammy's face, and Yammy ducked, and Rukia sprang backwards through the air. She heard Ichigo roar __**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**__, and she cast a glance behind her. Ichigo had just blasted Grimmjow away, getting further away…and Rukia realized he was trying to take his fight elsewhere so no one got hurt. She smiled faintly, but turned her attention to Yammy._

"_EAT THIS!" He roared, and opened his mouth wide. In front of his mouth, a ball of red energy coalesced, and Rukia blanched for a moment. But then, she remembered her training with Lisa. Rukia raised her right hand._

"_**Path of Destruction Four: Byakurai, White Lightning!"**__ She called, aiming her fingertips directly at Yammy's head. Yammy was stuck pulling his Cero, not able to dodge or defhect, as Lisa had told her a Hollow would be. Even Vaizard had that issue…and that was the Cero's weakness._

_Her lightning bolt flew at Yammy, and with an explosion of smoke, hit his face. Rukia brought up her sword, and continued her assault. __**"Second Dance…"**__ She intoned, and stabbed the air at her feet in four places. Four plumes of white energy appeared, and she aimed at the dust cloud. __**"Hakuren (White Wave)!"**__ She called._

_A blast of Ice flew at the dissipating cloud of smoke, revealing a dazed Yammy with scorch marks on his upper torso. He blinked, and threw himself aside, just barely missing Hakuren, and he rolled through the air and got back on his feet in a smooth motion._

_Rukia glanced away for a moment, and saw Ikkaku fighting Luppi, the new Sexta Espada. Eight Tentacles lashed out at Ikkaku, knocking him around, and Rukia pursed her lips. She would have to end this quickly. Ikkaku couldn't stand alone against an Espada. She glanced at Yammy, whose hand darted to his Zanpakuto._

'He's going to release his Ressureccion Form!' _Rukia thought, and acted quickly. She raised her arm high into the sky, and Yammy froze as he opened his mouth to shout his power form release._

"_Ban…Kai." Rukia intoned, and Yammy's hands dropped to his side in a loose guard._

_Rukia felt her energy travel up her arm, into her blade…and with a flash of white her Bankai activated. Power flooded through her body, through her blade, and she felt the warm day suddenly turn into a frigid night. She opened her eyes and spoke the name of her Bankai. "__**Tsumetaishiro Sode no Shirayuki! (White Snow on Sleeves' Cold Moon)**__"_

_Black night surrounded her and Yammy, but the air underneath her had solidified into a giant glowing ice circle in the air for her to stand on. She glanced down at the uneven, choppy, ice surface that looked like a cratered moon, and she prepared herself._

_Rukia brought her arm down and brandished her blade. Her blade was different. It was still pure white, but it was different in every other way. It was no longer a standard blade…it was a long sword. Pure white, with a jewel encrusted guard. The four jewels were in the shapes of snowflakes, and they glowed with the same brightness of the circle beneath her._

"_This is your Bankai?" Yammy called, and his breath came out in a white puff of smoke. Rukia narrowed her eyes, wiping her face clear of emotion._

"_Yes. This is my Bankai. You should feel honored." Rukia said, taking a page from her older brother's book. "You are the first to see my Bankai in combat."_

_Yammy sneered, "Really? Too bad you won't get to really use it!" Rukia's eyes widened as he punched at the air with both of his hands, and she saw a faint red energy pulse from his hands._

_Yammy watched as the explosion of his Bala kicked up dust and shot tiny shards of ice around him. He paused, watching as the smoke faded, and sneered. The laugh he had been about to release died in his throat, as he saw a surprising sight. A transparent ice wall, revealing a completely stoic Rukia behind it, stood undamaged and shimmering. There was no trace of a Bala ever hitting it._

_It shimmered for an instant, before it seemed to sink down into the ice floor. "What?" Yammy asked, frowning._

"_My Bankai allows me to control the ice in the dome. Anything I will…shall be done." Rukia explained. Yammy frowned._

"_Then all I have to do…is leave the dome!" He laughed, and with a deep thrum of Sonido, he vanished._

_Rukia allowed a faint smirk to appear on her lips when she heard the solid sound of Yammy hitting the black dome without breaking through. She turned, and saw Yammy holding his face, surprised at the fact he couldn't pass through the dome._

"_The Dome will not allow anyone but me to pass through…unless you kill me." Rukia said, emotionlessly. Yammy glared at her, turning to her and stomping heavily on the ice floor._

"_Then that's just what I'll do! I'll kill you, just like I almost did the first time we met!" Yammy roared. He charged her, reaching his hand for his Zanpakuto. His red hair billowed out behind him, like a flag, and she narrowed her eyes._

"_**Destroy, Ir-**__" He started to yell, but suddenly he stopped._

_His face looked almost comical as it contorted and he jerked to a stop. "Huh?" He asked, and looked down. Everything below his neck was encased in ice, stopping his actions. Rukia raised her right hand, pointing her delicate blade at Yammy._

"_This is the end…Arrancar." She said softly, and Yammy glared at her, panic clear in his eyes._

"_No!" He roared, and struggled futilely against the thick ice that encased his body like an ice-sculpture. _

"_**Shirayuki Hyoushin (White Snow Ice-Death)."**__ Rukia intoned._

_However, Yammy opened his mouth and emitted an ear-splitting screech. The sound wave slammed into her, causing her to stagger backwards and cry out in pain. However, her attack had activated. The sound wave cut off suddenly, and Rukia ground her teeth as the ringing in her ears slowly faded. She opened her eyes, and looked at Yammy._

_Large Ice Spikes protruded through him in every direction, encasing him completely in one large Ice spiked-ball. Yammy stood there, his thick red blood staining the inside of the ice, frozen and dead inside of Rukia's newest attack._

_Rukia winced, blinking at a strange flinch in her eye, and shook her head. She raised her blade, and deactivated her Bankai with a flourish of her blade. The black dome dissipated, and the ice exploded everywhere behind her as she walked away. It cast reflections from the sun's intense light, but Rukia ignored the pieces as they rained down behind her. Her Shikai's ribbon fluttered behind her majestically._

_She faced Ikkaku and his attacker, ready to intervene now. Ikkaku seemed cocky, as he had his Shikai Houzukimaru, and he was glaring at the Sixth Espada. The eight-limbed Espada's Ressurreccion form was down to four limbs, and Luppi had a nasty cut on his chest. He looked pissed. But then, with a blaze of yellow…Luppi was encased in a Negaccion. Rukia pursed her lips, and watched as Rangiku and Ikkaku lowered their blades._

_They had survived…they had managed to live through a fight with Espada. And, they had managed to kill one Espada. That was one less Arrancar for Soul Society to worry about._ 'I did it.' _Rukia thought slowly, watching as Luppi and the other Arrancar ascended into the sky._ 'I actually killed one of the strongest Arrancar! I'm strong enough that Ichigo no longer has to worry about me!' _She thought. She was no longer a burden. She could finally start to keep pace with Ichigo, to not slow him down. She smiled faintly, and waited for the love of her life to return to her._

_**(End Flashback)**_

'_The Sound Wave.'_ Rukia thought. _'Yammy's sound wave hit me, and now it's caused me to be blind! To be Deaf!'_ She panicked.

'_**But you aren't alone.'**_ A soft, tinkling voice murmured.

Rukia froze, surprised**. **_'Sode no Shirayuki?'_She asked mentally.

'_**I'm not alone, either.'**_ Shirayuki confirmed.

'**You're never alone. Can you feel us…Rukia?'** A deep voice asked her. Rukia knew, just from instinct, who it was. It seemed…right.

'_Zangetsu?'_ Rukia asked, surprise causing her mental voice to come out as no more than a whisper.

'**Yes, Rukia.' **Zangetsu said.

'_**You're never alone.'**_ Shirayuki finished. Almost to emphasize the two Zanpakuto Spirit's words…a hot hand clasped hers. Ichigo's hot, throbbing, comforting reiatsu seemed to coat her hand and work its way up her arm…warming her up.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Rukia asked fearfully. Was she blind and deaf now? Would she never see Ichigo's familiar frown, his loving and tender gaze? Would she never hear his comforting voice, his desire-inducing husky tone? She shuddered at the thought.

'**Yammy's attack, they've deduced, is a reiatsu-based attack that coats then penetrates your body and slowly attacks your senses…to incapacitate you in a fight.'** Zangetsu's hard voice said. Rukia felt fear clutch at her throat, and she forgot how to breathe. Could it be reversed?

'**The Vaizard believe Hachigen can fix it, or we can call on Orihime Inoue.'** Zangetsu reported, and then he paused. **'They also suggested that Ichigo could let his reiatsu flood into your body, seeing as you two are bonded, and his reiatsu would overrun Yammy's. They don't believe theirs would help, because their hollow-half reiatsu would probably enhance Yammy's because they aren't bonded with you. Ichigo's on the other hand…' **Zangetsu trailed off, and Rukia understood. Ichigo's reiatsu, an extension of his will, wouldn't do anything to hurt her thanks to their relationship and connection.

'_Can you tell them to let Ichigo try?'_ Rukia asked.

'**I will.' **Zangetsu promised.

Rukia felt Ichigo's hand tighten on hers for a moment, and she knew Zangetsu had communicated to him. She felt vibrations from Ichigo's arm, and she knew Ichigo was speaking and his voice was sending the vibrations from his chest through the rest of his body. She could also smell Ichigo's dominating and masculine scent close to her…and she focused on her remaining senses for a moment.

But, her concentration was scattered when Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly surged. It roiled straight from his hand and washed over her body with an intense, but pleasurable, heat. It filled her, washed over her, and it felt like she was in a heated pool that Ichigo had taken her to once before. Her muscles went lax, and she felt extremely lazy and content. She felt that even if she could move her limbs…she didn't want to at the moment. She was covered, filled, and submerged within Ichigo's presence. She didn't want to leave it. She felt…at home.

Then, she heard breathing around her. No other sound but the steady and gentle inhaling and exhaling around her. The closest sound to her was Ichigo's breathing, deep and steady and familiar. Then…Ichigo's reiatsu slowly pulled away from her, back down to the hand that was clasping Ichigo's. Rukia almost wanted to moan and tell him to keep doing it, but she managed not to.

"Rukia?" Ichigo murmured, and she felt her heart beat at the sudden sound of his voice. The beautiful texture of it was breathtaking. She didn't know how long she had been without sound now, probably on a few minutes, but that silence in which she didn't hear his voice had been torture. She loved his voice…even when he was yelling. "Can you hear me?" Ichigo asked softly, and she heard his breathing draw close…and then felt his warm breath on her cheek.

"Yes." She whispered, but then she frowned.

"What?" Ichigo asked, and immediately she could tell he was concerned.

"I'm…still blind…" Rukia whispered. She expected an angry outburst, yelling or quiet threats from Ichigo…but not what came next.

Ichigo laughed. It was loud and hurt her ears because he was so close, but that didn't hurt nearly as much as the fact he was laughing at her. What was so funny about her being blind? What was it that he found so damn funny about her being unable to see anymore? She was about to reach out and start punching and slapping at him, when he said something that made her feel stupid.

"Rukia…your eyes are closed." Ichigo said, and Rukia felt a burning blush light up her face. She opened her eyes, and looking down at her was a smirking Ichigo. Around him the other Vaizard were surrounding her and looking down at her with amused smiles or smirks as well. Ichigo's warm brown eyes seemed to be alive with mischief and love all at the same time, and he surprised her when he swooped down and crushed his mouth against hers in a kiss.

He pulled back after a moment, grinning and looking down at her, and said, "Don't scare me like that …or you'll never get a kiss again." He teased. But, behind his bravado and joking…she saw his relief and genuine concern for her.

She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair in both of her hands, and said to the other people in the room, "Get out."

Then, she pulled Ichigo's head back down to hers for another kiss. "I didn't get enough." She murmured, and then their lips moved against each other. Rukia smirked and brought him down on top of her, and she felt the Vaizard reiatsu vanish from the room…all of them knowing that Ichigo would murder them if they stayed. When he pulled back from the kiss, she hungrily re-memorized every inch of his face…anxious to remember it even if she were to go blind someday. He disrobed, and she memorized every muscle, every shape of his body, and she allowed him to do the same with her. They made love, their eyes roving every inch of each other and memorizing every feature and reaction. They didn't stop for a long time.

********************************

Rukia opened her eyes, feeling sated and content after a long and steamy session with Ichigo and then a nice sleep. She cast a glance around the pitch-black room, and the red digital alarm clock letters beside the bed caught her attention. '5:45 a.m.' She read, and blinked. She realized suddenly why she was awake, right then.

Ichigo wasn't in the bed with her. She reached over, and felt his empty spot on their bed. It was slightly warm…which meant Ichigo had gotten up long enough to have gone to the bathroom and been back. So that meant he was up for good, or at least suffering from nightmares. He suffered from a few occasionally, mainly dealing with the death of his friends at the hands of his Hollow while he was stuck watching on the inside. Or…even dying by the hands of Arrancar or Aizen…or being unable to protect Rukia.

Rukia threw aside the covers that had covered her, and rose and slid off the bed. She navigated around the large bed she and Ichigo shared, and walked to the door. It was left open a crack, she assumed Ichigo wanted to be able to come back in without waking her up by rattling the door handle, and she opened it.

Her eyes adjusted almost immediately, and she cast a glance around the darkened hallway and to her right towards a faint light. A few dozen feet to her right, the hallway opened to a large sitting area that was currently lit by a single lamp in the middle of the room. She walked towards it, padding silently down the carpeted corridor.

She saw Ichigo sitting in a black leather armchair that was facing one of the few un-blocked windows…his back to her. She felt his reiatsu, warm and comforting, and she quietly walked up to him. He must have sensed her, because he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep." He said, his voice soft and sincere. But, he didn't turn around and face her.

She walked to his side, and looked down and to the right at him. He was wearing dark red pajama pants and a black tee shirt for his pajamas, and he looked quite handsome…especially with bed/sex hair. She almost commented on it…but then she saw his eyes. They held the look she had come to recognize as Ichigo contemplating something extremely serious and important.

He looked over and up at her, and allowed a faint smile to appear. "You should go back to bed." He murmured. Rukia rolled her eyes in response. He always tried to get her do get enough sleep, eat enough, etc. He was such an overprotective, but sweet at the same time, pain in the butt.

"You know I won't." She replied easily, and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Ichigo frowned slightly, turning to look out the single window that wasn't boarded or blocked in any way. It faced the middle of Karakura…allowing him to watch the sunrise.

"The attack." Ichigo said, and Rukia pursed her lips and looked away for a moment.

He was feeling responsible. She could tell he felt responsible, and that he was wondering who all of their friends died…who all of their friends had been killed thanks to Ichigo not being there to protect them. He had a 'Savior Complex', where he thought it was his duty to save and protect any and every person he encountered and counted to be a friend. She thought it was noble. Ridiculously stupid and unrealistic…but noble. She hadn't been able to figure out a way to convince him he wasn't responsible, and it wasn't his duty…and she had a feeling she never would. He was a born 'protector'…someone who would always feel the need to protect those precious or weaker than him.

"And?" Rukia prodded, knowing there was more.

"How to help Soul Society…like Hitsugaya asked." Ichigo murmured, and he looked down at his hands that he clasped in his lap.

Rukia closed her eyes. She should have known. Ichigo was all bark, hardly any bite. He acted tough, and bluffed a lot. He had said he wouldn't help Hitsugaya, but she knew how much he wanted to. He wanted to help, he wanted to save lives and protect people from pain. It was a part of who he was.

"Then help him." Rukia said softly.

"Not like he wants…I can't." Ichigo murmured, glaring down at his hands. "Yamamoto would challenge me himself if I went straight to the frontlines. That fight wouldn't help our side at all. It'd just give Aizen an opening to hit two of the strongest opponents against him..."

"So continue helping from the sidelines like you have been." Rukia suggested.

"No…that's too subtle. They'd never know I was helping them...and they'd think I was ignoring them and leaving them helpless." Ichigo growled, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then what do you plan to do? You can't go on the frontlines and you can't bear to stay on the sidelines and hidden!" Rukia asked, exasperated.

"I don't know, Rukia!" Ichigo said hoarsely, and he looked up at her. She could see how tortured he was over this…how unsure and confused it was making him.

"You don't have to decide anything right now." Rukia murmured, and leaned onto the arm of the chair, and then leaned over and hugged him. He hugged her back fiercely, and she whished she could help him. "It's not like you'd even be able to let them know you're going to help…" She murmured.

Ichigo tensed in his chair. "That's it." He whispered.

She looked down at him, confused. He pursed his lips and looked at her, and she saw hesitancy in his gaze. "What?" She asked. She let go of him, and just sat on the arm of the chair.

"Rukia…you're not going to like it." He murmured, and looked away.

Rukia glared down at him. "Tell me what it is before you decide that for yourself." She snapped.

Ichigo looked back up at her, and frowned. "Get out of your Gigai…you're coming with me."

He separated from his body, and Rukia saw his Substitute Shinigami badge in his limp body's hands. He emerged from his body, Shihakusho fluttering slightly. "We're going to Soul Society." Ichigo said, and Rukia's eyes widened.

A voice behind them surprised them both. "Let me guess…you're going to need me to teach you Garganta?"

Ichigo turned, and saw Shinji and Rose and Kensei all standing in a tight group. Shinji had spoken, and he looked neither angry or concerned. Ichigo nodded. "Yes…I'd like for you to teach me." He said.

"Before you leave for Soul Society then…you're going to have to beat me, Ichigo." Kensei said, glaring. "And none of this holding back crap. Fight me like you'd fight Ulquiorra, or like you'd fight Yamamoto if he challenges you in Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded, and Shinji pursed his lips. "If you beat Kensei with no problem, Rose will jump in. He'll test your capability. Remember…no holding back. Not even Kensei will hold back. Fight for your life, Ichigo." Shinji said, and Kensei grabbed his combat knife Zanpakuto.

Kensei was suddenly in front of Ichigo, having Shunpo'd faster than Rukia could follow. Rukia sprang to the side, out of the way, as Kensei swung his knife at Ichigo's face. Rukia kept an eye on Ichigo as time seemed to slow…and his eyes blazed blue with his intent to cut and kill. He blurred away, and Kensei followed.

"They're headed to the training room. Let's go, Rukia." Shinji said, and Rukia nodded. She popped her mod soul pill into her mouth, and separated from her body. She shunpo'd with Shinji and Rose, blurring through the corridors and hallways and stairwells all the way to the basement. Even before she reached the basement, she heard Ichigo roaring the command of Bankai.

She stopped on the steps, with Shinji and Rose, but she almost immediately fell to her knees under Ichigo's spiritual pressure fully uncloaked. Rose supported her, right as Kensei unleashed his own, and a wild wind blasted around the room and kicked up dust.

Kensei and Ichigo were hardly visible, both using flash step so much and using it so fast that they were nothing but blurs amid the dust. Rukia had to strain to catch glimpses of either of them. Kensei didn't even have his Bankai out, and she assumed Ichigo had used his Bankai early to keep Kensei from being able to use his.

She saw a flash of red, a spray of blood, in the dust cloud, and she heard Shinji murmur under his breath. "First cut goes to Ichigo."

"It's deep." Rose murmured back, and Rukia felt the pressure of Ichigo's and Kensei's reiatsu disappear as Rose normalized the air around Rukia by pushing his reiatsu out a bit.

"**Getsuga…"** She heard, and she shook her head. She couldn't see anything, which meant the battle was pure melee. Ichigo couldn't pull off a Getsuga Tenshou in close combat without getting sliced…she knew it. **"Tenshou!"**

The dust cleared for a split second, and she saw Kensei in the middle of the room, confused and looking around. Ichigo was straight above him, blasting his Black Getsuga at Kensei. Kensei moved at the last minute, and the resulting explosion blinded everyone as debris flew everywhere.

She heard the clash of steel ringing around her, and she felt the air blast past her as one of the combatants flew around them. She heard high-pitched sounds around her, and looked. The rest of the Vaizard, looking groggy from just waking, were there with their swords drawn. Hiyori, wearing pink silk pajama's, looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on?!" She roared.

"Why's my Kensei all bloody?" Mashiro trilled fearfully, until Shinji shushed them all.

"Shut up! It's hard to see this and concentrate on the fight when you're all being loud!" Shinji yelled, though the constant clash and ringing of steel, roars, and the constant rumble from the power rolling off the two combatants was much louder than any of the other Vaizard.

"Why are they fighting?" Mashiro asked, tearfully looking around for the signs of 'Her Kensei'.

"Shinji…Kensei won't last. Ichigo doesn't even have his mask on." Rose said, and took a step forward. He pushed Rukia gently to Shinji's side.

The Vaizard Leader wrapped his arm around Rukia and kept the reiatsu blasting off the combatants from affecting her. "Kensei hasn't put his mask on either." Shinji said, but Rose shook his head.

"Ichigo's too fast. Kensei can't find time to rip it on. Ichigo's being so aggressive…Kensei won't have time without being cut apart. It's clear Ichigo will win." Rose said, and with a metallic ring, he drew his sword. He flung his sheath aside, and sprang into the fray.

Rukia shrieked in surprise when almost instantly, Kensei was thrown to the ground right at her feet. She sprang aside, as Mashiro knelt at Kensei's side. Hachigen knelt as well, and set up a healing dome around Kensei. Rukia noticed both Hachigen and Mashiro wore matching green silk pajamas.

Kensei coughed, "He's an animal! I never knew he was holding back so much!" Rukia looked in shock at Kensei. He had at least four deep cuts in his chest, and numerous smaller cuts all over him. He was no match for Ichigo.

Shinji looked down at Kensei, and shook his head. "Kensei…what do you think?"

Kensei sat up, watching as his wounds slowly closed and stopped bleeding. He winced, and shook his head. "I think that our goal is definitely achievable." He muttered. "Ichigo's strong. Insanely strong…and he didn't even put on his mask."

Shinji nodded, and looked back into the growing dust cloud. Suddenly, there was a cry of pain that Rukia instantly recognized as Ichigo's. Ichigo skidded out of the dust cloud, his back facing them, and Rukia looked past him. Rose was standing there elegantly, and he intoned, "**Kire inji dzuki, Miyabita Hakuchou (Slice him to Shreds, Graceful Swan).**"

His sword glowed, and extended from a simple Katana to a jeweled fencing saber. It gleamed for a moment, as everyone stared. "This is the first time I've seen it in at least half a century…" Shinji breathed.

Rose inclined his head, and brought his sword up in front of him in a single-handed salute. "Ichigo…I will not use my Hollow Powers. I will test you as if you were facing the Shinigami…which means I will use all of my prowess. I'm very adept at Kido, I have to warn you." Rose said, his calm face betraying no thoughts he might be having.

Then, Rose was gone. He appeared in front of Ichigo, slashing his blade so quickly that Rukia couldn't see his arm. All she could see was glinting steel as Ichigo blocked the furious assault, getting his clothing and skin sliced lightly from the attacks he didn't manage to block completely. Then, they resumed a furious Shunpo battle.

Rukia glanced back over to Kensei, and saw he was fully healed. He was grudgingly hugging Mashiro, who was blabbering about how happy she was he was okay. Lisa, Hiyori, Love, and Hachi were all watching and looking around…able to keep track of the battle.

"Deep wound!" Love called, as a spray of red flew towards them. It landed at Rukia's feet, and she cast an anxious glance around for Ichigo.

There was no sound as dust drifted away, revealing a panting Ichigo and a calm Rose. Rose's frilly shirt was sliced in numerous places like Ichigo's Bankai coat, but he was unharmed. Blood spilled from a wound in Ichigo's chest, and Rukia fought the urge to run forward. Rose and Ichigo faced each other, with their spectators on the side, neither making a sound.

"What Kido was that? It hurt." Ichigo finally asked, and Rukia glanced at Rose.

"A high-level Kido that was supposed to cut you in half." Rose said calmly, and Rukia paled. "Whether or not it was consciously done or not…your reiatsu flared and acted as a shield. It lessened the damage considerably."

Ichigo grinned, panting and sweating. "Wanna know a secret, Rose?" He rasped.

Rukia instantly knew what was about to happen. "Ichigo, don't!" She yelled, but Ichigo had already acted. He threw his sword at Rose, who shook his head and dodged it easily. He darted towards Ichigo, his blade prepared to run Ichigo through.

Ichigo ripped his mask into existence in a split second, and raised his right hand. **"Getsuga…"** He intoned, and the Vaizard behind Rukia all made surprised noises. He had no sword…so how could he hope to perform Getsuga? Rukia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Ichigo had just recently created the move, with the assistance of Zangetsu, but they still didn't know how it would affect him.

Rose Shunpo'd, stabbing his blade at Ichigo. Ichigo moved slightly, and allowed the blade to pierce him through his left shoulder. Rose's eyes widened as Ichigo grabbed the blade in his left hand firmly and held it in his shoulder. **"Getsuga Cero (Moon-Fang Cero)!"** He roared, and slashed his right hand like a sword. A beam of solid red energy arced with Ichigo's hand, a Cero arcing in the shape of a Getsuga, and struck Rose solidly in the chest. It blasted forward like a Cero, blasting Rose across the basement, and then exploded a good distance away. Everyone threw their arms up to shield themselves as the whole area shook from the force of the explosion, and dust and debris reached them even with the extreme distance between them.

The smoke took a while to dissipate, but when it did…they stared in shock. Rose was standing, but bleeding profusely from a large horizontal burn across his chest. "A…chest wound…for a…chest wound…eh?" Rose panted, leaning over slightly but keeping his Saber pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo stood proudly, Tensa Zangetsu gleaming in his hand now, and regarded Rose with his blazing yellow eyes. **"This is the end of it, Rose."** Ichigo said. He brought his sword up and pulled at it in two different directions. Rose's eyes widened and he darted forward. His Shunpo was slower though, and Rukia knew his wounds had slowed him enough for Ichigo to use his attack. Another explosion of dust obscured Ichigo, but Rose darted into it and attacked.

A brief clang of steel reached their ears, and they stared as the dust cleared. Ichigo had his two-sword stance in place. His white blade rested on his left forearm, facing Rose. It blocked Rose's Saber, leaving his black Tensa Zangetsu free to attack in a regular sword position. "**Futago Tensa Zangetsu! (Twin Heavenly Chains of Zangetsu!)**" He intoned.

"It's over." Kensei said emotionlessly, but Rukia saw admiration in his eyes.

Rose attempted to Shunpo backwards, to gain distance away from Ichigo so he could gain time to think, but Ichigo spun in a circle. **"Getsuga Tenshou Kaiten (Moon-Fang Piercer of the Heavens Rotation)!"** Black and white energy spun around Ichigo, expanding in radius until he stopped. He flung his arms out to the sides, and spinning Getsuga energy blasted out in all directions.

"Hachi! SHIELD!" Shinji yelled, and instantly a golden box surrounded all of the Vaizard and Rukia. The Getsuga energy blasted against the barrier, blinding them all and Rukia heard Hiyori curse loudly as the power of the attack rocked the entire basement.

The golden box cracked, and then shattered into thousands of shining fragments, and Rukia coughed as dust choked her. She heard no sound, except for Shinji's sudden heavy breathing. She opened her eyes, coughed once more, and looked around. The dust and smoke was slow in dissipating, and she waited. She heard a wavering, distorted, breathing from inside the smoke and dust…and knew it was Ichigo.

Finally…the smoke cleared. Ichigo was on one knee, his mask shattering and cracking. He had pulled so much power he had overwhelmed himself and he had lost the balance needed to keep his mask on his face. He was leaning heavily on his blades, which were sunk deep into the ground.

On the other side of the area, was Rose. He was standing still…with pale skin and wide eyes. "You win." Rose said, and his voice echoed around the basement.

Rukia ran to Ichigo's side instantly, and skidded on her knees as she threw herself at him. She almost tackled him, but Ichigo grunted and managed to stay upright. **"Rukia."** He murmured, as the last mask fragment fell away.

"Rose…why'd you concede?" Shinji called, as Rose walked towards them slowly.

"I had to pull on my mask for a moment, and blast a Cero with equal strength to negate the Getsuga an inch away from me. I could have died right then…I was lucky." Rose said. "Very lucky." Rose amended, casting a glance at Ichigo.

Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet, and Ichigo grunted and yanked his swords from the ground and sheathed them. He leaned slightly on Rukia as he looked over at Rose. "He's strong enough now, Shinji." Rose said. "We can't teach him anything more…and he's beaten everyone now but you."

Ichigo grinned, as the Vaizard regarded him solemnly. He straightened, ignoring Rukia's concerned look for a moment, and panted out, "So I'm the second strongest now?"

Shinji looked at Ichigo, smirked, and said one word. "Yeah."

Ichigo laughed suddenly, startling them all. "I'm doing it!" He laughed, and Rukia gave him a confused look.

"Doing what?" She asked. What was he going on about?

"I'm getting strong enough to defend everyone…and to be able to do what I need to do." He said, and if she could tell her was so exhilarated he was about to explode.

"Ichigo…" Shinji said, getting the boy's attention.

Ichigo looked at the Vaizard leader, serious now. "Yeah?"

"Listen closely. I'm going to teach you Garganta...but before you actually use it and go to Soul Society you need to replenish your spiritual energy. So, once you're done, before you leave...see Hachi." Shinji commanded, and Ichigo nodded.

Shinji knelt in the dirt, and stared up at Ichigo with a serious look. "Now…this is the secret to opening holes to dimensions. Listen closely, because it's a dangerous power, Ichigo."

***************************

Rukia stepped out of the gaping hole that Ichigo had created. She didn't look around, but looked to her left. Ichigo stood there, wearing his Second Bankai Phase outfit with his twin swords sheathed at his hips. He was standing in the air, his trench coat fluttering majestically behind him as he took a single step out of the grey void. It closed behind him and Rukia, and he looked down at her. Her heart was in her throat, not just from his look, but from the thought of where she was.

She looked down, and saw the Seireitei beneath their feet. The sprawling Soul Reaper Compound was impressive, but they could see the damage at the walls that the Hollow attack had caused.

"Are you ready…Rukia?" Ichigo asked her, and she pursed her lips. She could hear his concern, his hesitancy at actually bringing her, and at the same time his determination to protect her if they had to fight.

"Yes." She answered, and she was proud that her voice didn't even waver slightly. She looked down at the Seireitei, and braced herself. This was it…the moment where she saw everyone once more, and learned of Ichigo's plan. He had told her she would find out when he told the Shinigami, and no sooner. She fought to swallow, but her throat was dry.

Ichigo let loose his reiatsu, just enough to set off alarms. As soon as his reiatsu trickled out, the alarm was sounded. The clacking of a hammer beating a wooden sign echoed across the Seireitei…and Rukia put her hand on the handle of Sode no Shirayuki.

Ichigo stayed relaxed even as members of the Secret Mobile Division and Punishment force had them surrounded almost instantly. The sound of multiple people using Shunpo reached their ears, and Ichigo casually cast a glance around. Every Captain, along with their lieutenants, surrounded them as well. Rukia counted the Captain's off in her head. _'Yamamoto, Soi Fon, the new Captain Soto, Unohana, the other new Captain Haruko, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyouraku, another new Captain, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Mayuri and Ukitake. They aren't hiding their surprise…or their hostility.'_ She noted.

Each Captain, had their hands on their swords. All, that was, except for the new captain Soto, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ukitake, Byakuya, and Zaraki. The rest had their hands on the handles of their Zanpakuto. Most of the Lieutenants didn't have their hands on their swords…but that was because they were better acquainted with Rukia and Ichigo than anyone else. Rukia idly noted that two of the Captains had Lieutenants she didn't recognize (the captain of Third had a female Lieutenant, and the Captain of 5th had another female), and Hinamori was now Hitsugaya's Lieutenant.

"Have you come to face your death?" Yamamoto growled to them.

Ichigo raised both his hands slightly, showing they were away from his blades. Though, Rukia knew he could have them in his hands in an instant. "I came to help." Ichigo said, glaring at Yamamoto.

Several of the Captain's made surprised noises, and Rukia narrowed her eyes as Komamura's hand twitched at the hilt of his sword. She kept an eye on the forces around them, making sure to yell to Ichigo if anything happened.

"I know I said I wouldn't help…but I realized that Aizen is a threat to both you and us." Ichigo said.

"Us? As in you and the Vaizard?" The new Captain, a man with long brown hair covering his right eye and a torn sleeveless Captain's coat like Zaraki's.

Ichigo eyed him, and the Captain blinked sleepily. "Oh…my name's Draken Shin, Captain of Ninth." The Captain said, and Ichigo inclined his head slightly. Draken turned to Soto. "Guess you were right. Dang…now I owe you a bottle of sake…"

Soto only smirked, but kept his piercing blue eyes on Ichigo. Ichigo turned to Yamamoto. "Before you try, and I stress _try_, to kill me…I ask you hear me out."

Rukia wanted to hit him due to his idiocy of provoking their 'enemies'. His words would just make the Shinigami intent on cutting him to pieces even more. She locked gazes with Byakuya, who allowed the tiniest of smiles to play at the corner of his lips. He took a step forward, surprising them all.

"I would like to hear him out. I motion for us staying our blades and listening…for the time being." Byakuya said, almost sounding bored.

"I agree." Soto said quickly, taking a single step forward as well.

"I agree." Hitsugaya said, and took a step.

"I am for it as well." Ukitake said, stepping forward.

"I'm more for cutting…but I'll go for it." Zaraki rasped, grinning and stepping forward. Yachiru giggled from her perch on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"I agree with the motion." Haruko said calmly, brushing a strand of his dark hair away from his lone visible eye, and stepped forward.

"I agree." Draken said. "I'm not stupid enough to go against Soto twice." He chuckled, and stepped forward.

"I agree as well." Unohana said softly, smiling ever so gently as she took a single step.

"Why not?" Kyouraku drawled, and smirked lazily as he stepped forward once.

"I will agree." Soi Fon said curtly, and stepped forward. Rukia blinked in surprise, but nodded gratefully at Soi Fon. Soi Fon only stared resolutely forward.

The three remaining Captain's stood silent, until Yamamoto growled, "This is treason!"

"No…this is being smart." Ichigo retorted, earning a growl from Komamura.

"Captain General, I apologize…but we will not attack until we decide if Ichigo is a threat to us." Soto said, acting as spokesperson. He bowed deeply, but then turned to Ichigo. "Please…say what you must." He said, and then stepped back slightly.

Ichigo kept a careful eye on the three non-consenting Captains, but spoke. Rukia slid slightly closer to his side…just in case. "I plan on lending you assistance against Aizen." Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

There was silence, and Ichigo continued. "I won't join your frontlines, however, and I won't keep going from the sidelines like I have been."

"Have been?" Mayuri scoffed.

Ichigo glared at him. "Yes. I've been making small-scale hit and runs with the Vaizard in Las Noches. We've been thinning the Arrancar ranks for you…and you're welcome." Ichigo said, and he missed the smirk Soto gave the Captain of Twelfth Division.

"Why won't you join the frontlines? We need you!" Hitsugaya said, stepping forward and frowning.

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't risk that your subordinates or your…superiors, wouldn't kill me…or Rukia." He cast a glance down at Rukia, who met it briefly with a smile and then she returned to scanning the crowd.

There was silence, until Soi Fon barked, "Then how do you plan to assist us?"

Ichigo frowned deeply, and Rukia waited with baited breath. Here it was: his plan.

"I plan on going behind enemy lines." Ichigo announced. Everyone blinked, not quite getting it. "I have an alias that they haven't exposed yet: Hichigo." Ichigo elaborated, and Rukia's eyes widened.

"No!" She gasped, as several of the Captain's made surprised noises.

"Aizen extended an invitation to join his ranks, back when I first appeared as 'Hichigo'. I think it's time I took him up on his offer. Once I do that…I can get close enough to kill Aizen and Gin and Tousen. That will leave the Espada all to you…and, if I can convince them to join you, the Vaizard."" Ichigo announced, and Rukia felt numb. This was his plan? Going away from her, going into enemy territory so deep that she couldn't help him? Abandoning her? She looked up at him in shock.

"Why should we risk allowing you to leave here and join him if you could join against us?" Yamamoto growled.

Ichigo protectively wrapped his arm around Rukia and glared out at Yamamoto. "You wouldn't allow anything. I'm telling you how I'm going to help you…and you can accept that help or not. I'll be there, no matter your decision. I'll kill the Captain's with your help, or without your help. But, if any of you draw your blades against me…I'll kill you. I'm your ally, but only so far. I learned the consequences last time, of not killing when I should have." Ichigo said, glaring around at the Punishment Division forces.

"You believe you can escape if we decided to detain you?" Komamura laughed. Ichigo turned his glare on Komamura.

"I know I can. I got here without being detected until I wanted to be…didn't I?" Ichigo asked. Then he narrowed his eyes even more. "If you're smart…you'll accept my help. If you try to detain me, you won't survive the attempt."

Rukia glanced at her brother, and saw he was hiding behind his emotionless façade so he could think without fear of anyone knowing just what he was thinking. Renji was easy to read, however. She knew he would help Ichigo in a moments notice, and she could tell that several other Lieutenants would as well.

"Enough with the hostility!" Soto said, stepping forward with his arms raised slightly. "Honestly! Most of us are friends here, so let's be civil!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but then looked at Byakuya. "When you come to your decision…contact me using this." Ichigo tossed something at Byakuya, who snapped his hand up and caught the object easily. Rukia looked at it, and blinked. It was a Soul Pager. "It has only one number. Call that."

Rukia was turned around with Ichigo, he guided her firmly, and he presented his back to Yamamoto. Rukia cast a glance back, and saw the shocked glances of all the assembled Shinigami. "And where do you think you're going?" Komamura roared.

Ichigo raised his right hand, and touched the air. It ripped open, like a giant mouth opening, and the Shinigami gasped. "Garganta!"

Ichigo cast one final glance backwards. "I'm going to bed." He said dismissively, and then stepped into the grey void and pulled Rukia along with him.

Rukia kept her eyes behind them, and gasped as she saw Komamura make a move. Ichigo spun, letting go of her shoulder, and caught the Captain's blade easily in his left hand. Komamura strained against him, and Ichigo didn't move a single muscles in response. Rukia jerked Sode no Shirayuki out of its sheath and activated its Shikai without verbal command, as those who mastered Bankai could do.

"FREEZE!" Soi Fon yelled, and the black-clad forces froze as they had been about to leap at Ichigo. No one moved as Komamura strained visibly against Ichigo's bare hand. The Captains were staring apprehensively, waiting for Ichigo's move. Ichigo glared into Komamura's eyes, and Rukia watched Iba as he strained against Shuhei's restrictive grasp.

"You're a fool, Komamura." Ichigo finally said, without any emotion. Then, he let go of Komamura's sword. The sword flew forward, and hit Ichigo's chest. It stayed there, and everyone gaped, even Rukia. Komamura's sword didn't cut into Ichigo's chest at all, but Komamura's hands bled.

Zaraki suddenly roared with laughter. "Well whaddaya know? Brings back memories, doesn't it, Ichigo?" He laughed.

Ichigo smirked slightly, as Komamura jumped backwards, eyes wide with fright. "The weaker of two clashing spiritual energies absorbs the difference of the damage. You're lucky I'm pulling my reiatsu, Komamura."

"I'm not weaker! Beware! **Ban-!**" Komamura roared, and Ichigo pushed Rukia backwards into the grey void of Garganta protectively. But, Ichigo didn't need to worry.

Rukia watched as the blond Captain, Soto, dashed forward and knocked Komamura's Zanpakuto out of its owner's hands with the flat of his palm. It spun into the air, and the female lieutenant of third company Shunpo'd up and caught it. She sheathed it in the white sash at her waist, and brushed her mid-back length brown hair out of her face casually. She didn't seem phased at all by her Captain's move.

"Komamura!" Soto barked, earning a growl and a glare from the animalistic Captain. "You're out of line!"

Ichigo stepped backwards into the void of Garganta…keeping a careful eye on the Shinigami who were watching him just as warily. He kept his right hand on the hilt of his white sword that was on his left hip.

"All forces…stay your hands. Ichigo Kurosaki is not to be harmed." Yamamoto said wearily, and Rukia looked at the old Captain with surprise. He looked weary…saddened even.

"Thank you." Ichigo said stiffly, and then looked at the assembled Captains. "I'll wait for your decision…" he said, and then Rukia lost sight of them as the Garganta closed around them. It opened a split second later, and Rukia found herself in the Vaizard Training Basement.

The Vaizard were there, waiting and holding their swords and sheaths…just in case someone had tried to get through the Garganta. As soon as Rukia stepped out of Garganta with Ichigo…she turned and kicked him in the shins. He yelped in pain, and when he was stooping to hold his shin, she punched him in the chin. He squawked in surprise and fell onto his back, more surprised than hurt…but she was sure he got the point.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled, staring up at her.

Unbidden, tears welled up in Rukia's eyes. She glared angrily down at him. "That's your plan?! To leave me behind?! To abandon me?" She yelled, but her voice faded to a whisper. "To…to be in a place I can't follow?"

Ichigo stared up at her in surprise, and slowly got back onto his feet. Rukia wiped a lone tear that escaped her eyes, and choked, "That's your big plan? How stupid can you be?"

Ichigo took a step towards her, but she stepped back and shook her head. His voice was soft, pleading. "Rukia…"

"No. Just leave, if that's your plan!" She yelled, angry. She didn't care if he hurt. She was hurt, and she didn't care if she was just lashing out at him. He deserved it! He was planning on leaving her, and she didn't even get a say in it!

Ichigo flinched as if she had hit him, and she saw the wounded look in his eyes. He hid it behind an impassive face, but she saw it. It just made her even angrier, the fact that he was trying to hide he was hurt, because at the moment she really did want to hurt him! She spun and stormed off, and ascended the stairs. She reached the top, when she heard several of the Vaizard gasp. That was the only warning she had, when a wave of Reiatsu hit her. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees as the strength of the spiritual pressure overwhelmed her. Ichigo's powerful reiatsu made it hard for her to breath, hard for her to stay on her knees. She fell forward and just managed to catch herself with her hands, though her face was centimeters away from the hard floor.

She felt the pressure morph, and it became saturated with the dark energy of a Hollow. She knew he had pulled on his Vaizard mask then, and she felt a hand touch her back at the same time. The pressure on her body lifted, and she panted and looked down. She had been sweating so bad there was a puddle on the floor…and then she looked back over her shoulder. Hiyori, looking angry but shaken at the force of Ichigo's spiritual pressure, was kneeling next to her and equalizing the pressure around Rukia. Rukia raised herself onto her knees and looked down at the basement floor.

Dust and dirt was kicked up everywhere, blowing backwards and away from Ichigo at the epicenter, and the Vaizard were all shielding themselves and had their arms thrown up. They each stood there, battling the fierce winds. Ichigo had both of his blades out of their sheaths, and a blazing Getsuga aura formed around each sword: a white aura for the white sword, and a black aura for the black sword. He whipped them around him, in a wild frenzy, and the swords trailed energy behind them. Rukia stared, unable to comprehend what Ichigo was doing.

"**Rrrrraaaauuuggghhh!"** Ichigo screamed, and he raised both swords above his head. Energy writhed around the swords and flickered wildly, and she heard the swords start to ring and screech. The angry desire to cut, to battle, to shed blood could be heard clearly. Then, he slashed the blades downward and unleashed his energy that he had been building.

A black Getsuga roared into existence beside a white Getsuga, and they blasted across the training room. Debris and smoke blasted everywhere, and blinding light caused everyone to shield their eyes. The room, probably even the entire building, shook with the force. But, where Rukia had expected it to only be a quick unleashed attack…there was no end. Ichigo poured his energy out in a continual wave, and Rukia felt heat wash over her from the attack. The earth shook, and she could hear cries of surprise from the Vaizard in front of her.

"Damn him!" Hiyori yelled, as she braced Rukia and herself from the power that blasted at them.

Then…it stopped. The silence was so sudden after the roar of the Getsuga's, that it seemed like they had gone deaf. Blinding energy stopped shining, and the earth stopped shaking and the wind suddenly ceased. The sound of rocks clacking against each other as they rained from the sky reached her ears, and she heard panting around her. She lowered her arms, and was surprised when Hiyori helped her to her feet. Rukia stared into the roiling smoke, and took a step forward. She had never seen him so angry, never seen him lash out in his anger…and this astounded her. The power of his rage was…frightening.

At the command of Shinji, Hachigen somehow summoned up a wind…probably from varying a Kido. The smoke and dust cleared faster, and it revealed a hunched over Ichigo. He had his swords buried in the ground and he was leaning over them while still standing…breathing heavily. Rukia was about to walk back to Ichigo…to see if he was okay, but then Shinji looked back at her. He shook his head and frowned, clearly telling her to stay put. She stood there as Shinji, Hachi, Lisa, Love, Rose, and Kensei all went up to Ichigo silently. She couldn't hear what they said, only the small murmuring. Shinji put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, but Ichigo shrugged it off forcefully.

Everyone stood around him, silent, and Ichigo jerked his black Tensa Zangetsu from the ground. He sheathed it, and then swayed in obvious fatigue. Rukia tried to run forward, but Hiyori grabbed her arm and held her firmly. Rukia was about to yell at her, but stopped when Shinji wordlessly grabbed Ichigo and supported him by looping Ichigo's arm over his shoulders. She heard cracking, and saw white fragments falling from Ichigo's face. So his mask had broken…

Rose grabbed Ichigo's white Tensa Zangetsu, and sheathed it in the right sheath at Ichigo's hip. Then, he supported Ichigo under his other arm, so Ichigo was held up by both of the strongest Vaizard.

"Don't…" Hiyori murmured, as Rukia tried to go forward to Ichigo again.

Shinji and Rose helped Ichigo along, turning him towards the direction of the stairs leading up to the building. Ichigo's eyes were dull, glazed…and she recognized how fatigued he suddenly was.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Ichigo…using Garganta is a difficult move. It's dangerous, and as long as you maintain it, it draws on your life force. I wouldn't recommend using it for more than a few seconds at a time at your level." Shinji said._

_Ichigo looked at him, surprised. "You mean it'll actually kill me if I leave it open too long?"_

_Shinji nodded. "At your level, leaving it open for more than a few seconds is dangerous. That's why when you try to leave Soul Society, don't hold it open longer than necessary. Don't bother covering your backs. Get you and Rukia in…and we'll take care of anyone that comes through."_

_At that, all of the Vaizard pulled their blades from their sheaths, metallic ringing echoing around the basement training room. The sight of all of the Vaizard, even Hachigen, with swords out and ready…sent shivers down Rukia's spine._

_*********************_

_Ichigo raised his right hand, and touched the air. It ripped open, like a giant mouth opening, and the Shinigami gasped. "Garganta!"_

_Ichigo cast one final glance backwards. "I'm going to bed." He said dismissively, and then stepped into the grey void and pulled Rukia along with him._

_Rukia kept her eyes behind them, and gasped as she saw Komamura make a move. Ichigo spun, letting go of her shoulder, and caught the Captain's blade easily in his left hand. Komamura strained against him, and Ichigo didn't move a single muscles in response. Rukia jerked Sode no Shirayuki out of its sheath and activated its Shikai without verbal command, as those who mastered Bankai could do._

"_FREEZE!" Soi Fon yelled, and the black-clad forces froze as they had been about to leap at Ichigo. No one moved as Komamura strained visibly against Ichigo's bare hand. The Captains were staring apprehensively, waiting for Ichigo's move. Ichigo glared into Komamura's eyes, and Rukia watched Iba as he strained against Shuhei's restrictive grasp._

"_You're a fool, Komamura." Ichigo finally said, without any emotion. Then, he let go of Komamura's sword. The sword flew forward, and hit Ichigo's chest. It stayed there, and everyone gaped, even Rukia. Komamura's sword didn't cut into Ichigo's chest at all, but Komamura's hands bled._

_Zaraki suddenly roared with laughter. "Well whaddaya know? Brings back memories, doesn't it, Ichigo?" He laughed._

_Ichigo smirked slightly, as Komamura jumped backwards, eyes wide with fright. "The weaker of two clashing spiritual energies absorbs the difference of the damage. You're lucky I'm pulling my reiatsu, Komamura."_

"_I'm not weaker! Beware! __**Ban-!**__" Komamura roared, and Ichigo pushed Rukia backwards into the grey void of Garganta protectively. But, Ichigo didn't need to worry._

_Rukia watched as the blond Captain, Soto, dashed forward and knocked Komamura's Zanpakuto out of its owner's hands with the flat of his palm. It spun into the air, and the female lieutenant of third company Shunpo'd up and caught it. She sheathed it in the white sash at her waist, and brushed her mid-back length brown hair out of her face casually. She didn't seem phased at all by her Captain's move._

"_Komamura!" Soto barked, earning a growl and a glare from the animalistic Captain. "You're out of line!"_

_Ichigo stepped backwards into the void of Garganta…keeping a careful eye on the Shinigami who were watching him just as warily. He kept his right hand on the hilt of his white sword that was on his left hip._

"_All forces…stay your hands. Ichigo Kurosaki is not to be harmed." Yamamoto said wearily, and Rukia looked at the old Captain with surprise. He looked weary…saddened even._

"_Thank you." Ichigo said stiffly, and then looked at the assembled Captains. "I'll wait for your decision…" he said, and then Rukia lost sight of them as the Garganta closed around them. It opened a split second later, and Rukia found herself in the Vaizard Training Basement._

_**(End Flashback)**_

'_Ichigo had Garganta opened for a few minutes while we tried to leave…' _Rukia thought, and noticed how pale Ichigo was. _'And on top of that he just expended a lot of his spirit energy in those Getsuga's. Just one of those normally would have fatigued him a lot, but _two_ of them while his second Bankai Phase was active…'_

"Ichi…go…" Rukia murmured, as he was half-dragged towards her.

Ichigo didn't even respond. He stared blankly ahead, as if he could see right through her. Rukia bowed her head as Shinji and Rose walked past her, and then Shunpo'd Ichigo to his room. The other Vaizard and Rukia stood there, silent.

Hiyori finally let go of Rukia, and then walked over to the other Vaizard. "I don't know about any of you…but I've never seen him that angry." Hiyori said casually. She sauntered towards the others, as if nothing had just happened, and as if the training basement wasn't literally half demolished.

Rukia looked away, and instinctively crossed her arms across her chest and hugged herself. Now she felt horrible. She never should have lost her temper…never should have pushed him over the edge.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ She thought, and bit her lip. She jerked when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and to her left, and saw Lisa staring down at her with a sympathetic look.

"Come on…we can watch over him. He won't be responsive for a while. Hachi will probably put him under, and we can wait for Soul Society to contact him." Lisa offered.

Rukia nodded slightly, and followed Lisa as the dark-haired Vaizard walked away. Once again, it seemed all she could do…was wait.

___________________________________________________________

And that's the end! :) 23 pages worth, via Microsoft word in arial 12 point font! Lol. Hope you guys liked it. I decided to try to do a 'Tite Kubo' like chapter, how he names a lot of his chappies like songs. This one was inspired by all the face off's Ichigo had so fast. Against Kensei, Rose, Komamura, etc. And of course, Panic Mix is referring to how fast they were. Should I try this trend? Review, lemme know…and I have to get this off my chest:

I have several readers who obviously prefer to stay anonymous. You're saying 'Rukia's not lieutenant, never was, blah blah blah. State you made the change or it's not a decent change, blah blah blah, some kinda crap like that'. I KNEW THIS ALREADY. I don't even know why I put it like that, but I prefer her as a lieutenant anyways, so bite me! If you don't like it, don't read my story! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S LIEUTENANT RIGHT NOW ANYWAYS! ~ SHEESH! And on top of that, the reader who criticized my call for Kira's Wabisuke Zanpakuto waaay back in the Arrancar attack on Karakura: I TOOK IT FROM THE MANGA, NOT THE ANIME! Look it up! The first revealing of Wabisuke in the Manga did not have any fancy pantsy, 'Raise your head', only 'Reveal yourself!' I prefer the manga to the anime, so that's where most of my stuff is based off of, though the anime fight scenes kick butt! If any of you have problems, please leave a signed review so I can properly explain myself in a message! That way I don't have to do this rant again. It's been eating and eating at me, and I had to mention it. Geeze. Anyways… I'm adding a bonus chapter, that takes place prior to this chapter in chronological order. Find out more about it when you read it! Till then, JA NE!


	4. Note from the Author

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I thank you all SOOO much for your patience and understanding. It means so much to me to have all of you patiently waiting for the next chapters in the tales that I write. I realize that in several stories...it's been almost half a year since I've updated. I am sososososo SORRY! I have no resources to write chapters. My hard drive, including all my PAST chapters was wiped. My computer was taken away. And...I have writers block on alot of things. However, I'm purchasing a laptop, and soon chapters will be posting like crazy I hope. I'm about to move into my first apartment, and I'm working 12 hour days alot of the time, so most of the time all i can do is jot ideas in my notebook before passing out. Plus, I have a girlfriend who I do my best to make time for, though I don't get to see her too much courtesy of my hectic schedule. I ask, beg really, for a bit more patience. I realize it's been too long...but i will soon have this all fixed up and spinning back into motion soon enough. Thank you so much...ALL of you.


	5. Chapter 4

BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this is the first story I will update, because I've been converted to more of a Bleach fan than Naruto fan now, though I happen to love them both! Anyways, enjoy the long-awaited chapter!!!!

Chapter 3

"_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the Day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you._

_Until the day I die (Until the Day I die)_

_Until the day I die!!!"_

_-Until the Day I Die_

_by Story of the Year_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

'What's wrong with me?' _She thought, and bit her lip. She jerked when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and to her left, and saw Lisa staring down at her with a sympathetic look._

"_Come on…we can watch over him. He won't be responsive for a while. Hachi will probably put him under, and we can wait for Soul Society to contact him." Lisa offered._

_Rukia nodded slightly, and followed Lisa as the dark-haired Vaizard walked away. Once again, it seemed all she could do…was wait._

**CONTINUATION:**

"_**Welcome back…"**_

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. However, as soon as they were open he wished he hadn't. Staring down at him, a few inches away from his face, was the one face he had never wanted to see again. Hichigo.

"_**King." **_The Hollow side of Ichigo sneered, and then straightened and disappeared from Ichigo's vision. Ichigo sat up, groaning, and held a hand to his head.

"**Ichigo." **Another voice, welcomingly familiar, called. Ichigo looked around, and saw Zangetsu standing beside him and looking down at him.

Ichigo stood, and fought back a smile. He had automatically assumed that because Hichigo was there, Zangetsu would not be. The corner of Zangetsu's lips twitched, as he too fought back a smile.

"Old Man Zangetsu." Ichigo greeted, and then glanced around. His jaw dropped as he suddenly realized something.

The buildings that were usually sideways, where gravity held no sway over them, were righted. He was standing on the top of one of the enormous skyscrapers, on top of the roofs, no longer on the surface of the sides.

"What happened here?" Ichigo asked.

The cold, harsh voice of Hichigo sounded from behind him. _**"Ever since a month ago, it's been like this. And to top it all off, we've got even more company because of it!"**_ He complained. Ichigo spun to look at his strange opposite self whose blazing yellow eyes seemed full of contempt. Hichigo's pale hand was pointing off towards Zangetsu.

Ichigo sighed and turned again, this time to see what the hell Hichigo was complaining about. He froze as he saw a beautiful woman standing next to Zangetsu that he hadn't seen before.

She was a tall, lithe and graceful looking woman. Her skin was as white as porcelain, but looked much softer. Her eyes were a soft violet, like Rukia's, and her thick black lashes fluttered as she blinked. Her nose was thin, her lips neither too full nor too thin, and her chin only a soft point. She was so slender, so petite…and enchantingly beautiful. She had long black hair, hair that was decorated with strands of white silk ribbon intertwined with the strands of black hair that extended to her lower back. She wore a sparkling white kimono, an elegant and light silk, with soft white snow crystals decorating the hems of the sleeves.

"_Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki."_ The woman greeted, and Ichigo was almost instantly mesmerized by her clear and beautiful voice. _"My name is Sode no Shirayuki."_

Ichigo jerked in surprise. "But that's Rukia's--!" He trailed off, and Hichigo spoke up.

"_**Because you and that damn midget girl bonded, she's here! It's fucking horrible, watching that old bastard Zangetsu looking at her with lovey-dovey eyes! I wanna puke!"**_ Hichigo roared, and Ichigo tore his eyes away from Shirayuki and glared at Hichigo.

"Speaking of which…why the hell are you here when Zangetsu's here?" Ichigo demanded, and took a few menacing steps towards Hichigo.

Instantly, Hichigo withdrew his reverse-colored Zangetsu and snarled at Ichigo. The black bandage that unwrapped from the sword fluttered in the small breeze of wind. _**"You really wanna go, King?"**_

"_Enough!"_ Shirayuki called, as Ichigo put his hand on the hilt of the Zangetsu on his back _"Zangetsu will explain it…so please refrain from fighting."_

Hichigo made a 'che' sound, but didn't put his sword away. Ichigo kept an eye on Hichigo out of the corner of his eye as he turned towards Zangetsu. "Well, Old Man Zangetsu? Shouldn't he be 'dead' while you're dominant?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu slowly shook his head. **"There is no longer dominance between us. We are of equal power, each of us composing half of your own. Being a Vaizard, you pull on his power just as much as you pull on mine…even unconsciously. Therefore…he is no longer remaining hidden, or dominated. He is here, just as I am."** Zangetsu said.

"Okay…then if I stab him, he wouldn't go away?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu chuckled as Hichigo growled. **"No. He would regenerate within moments. It would be an endless battle…until you left your mind."**

"Damn." Ichigo sighed, and then he looked at Shirayuki. "Why are you here? I thought only Zangetsu and Hichigo could be here?"

She inclined her head. _"That's how it would have been, had you remained alone all your life. But you've found Rukia, and bonded with her on a spiritual level. Not just physical…what you share is beyond that. You were meant for each other, and as a result of you both having spiritual power and Zanpakuto…Zangetsu and I now share presences in both yours and Rukia's mindscapes."_

She looked back up at Ichigo, her violet eyes regarding Ichigo carefully. Suddenly, a light peal of thunder echoed around the sky, right as Ichigo murmured, "Yeah…Rukia…"

"_**Aw, fuck…not again…"**_ Hichigo growled. _**"I just dried out from the last one!"**_

Sode no Shirayuki glanced at Zangetsu. Ichigo barely registered Zangetsu's voice as he lost himself in the memories of what had just happened. And how Rukia had hurt him…how Rukia had inflicted the deep emotional wound. How Rukia had told him to leave, that she _wanted_ him to leave.

"**When Ichigo becomes disturbed, lightning and thunder start. When he starts to despair, when he starts to become sad, it rains. When he becomes utterly despairing and depressed…the rain and wind become like a typhoon. You have not been here during those times to witness these things…to witness the feeling of being rained on in this wide-open and lonely world." **Zangetsu murmured.

A drop of water landed on Hichigo's white Shihakusho, instantly turning the spot grey. It started to sprinkle, and Shirayuki and Zangetsu both stood calmly as the rain started to gently fall. Hichigo growled in frustration, and held his wide Zangetsu above his head to block some of the rain.

"_**Snap out of it King!"**_ Hichigo yelled, his cold wavering tone sounding slightly panicked.

"**Afraid of the rain, Hichigo?"** Zangetsu asked dryly, earning a death glare from the Hollow.

Ichigo looked up at Zangetsu, his amber eyes blank. He didn't seem like the hard-as-nails teenager he acted like. He seemed…weak and young. His eyes glazed slightly, as he became lost in the memories, the emotions and agony.

"_**I've had it! You're too weak! I'll rule, and I'll make this fucking rain go away!"**_ Hichigo screamed, but Ichigo didn't even hear him. The rain poured down heavily, drenching everyone completely. Hichigo raised Zangetsu, and prepared to strike Ichigo down. His feral yellow eyes blazed brightly through the darkened atmosphere, and lightning illuminated the dark scene. Thunder pealed, and Hichigo's blade fell.

Sparks lit the sky, as Hichigo found his reverse-colored Zangetsu blocked by its polar opposite: the Black Zangetsu with its shining white edge. A thin, pure white, blade was locked underneath both, but lent support to the true Zangetsu.

The embodiment of Ichigo's Zanpakuto held its sword form casually in his right hand, while Sode no Shirayuki crouched next to him and pushed their blades away from the oblivious Ichigo.

"_**Zangetsu!"**_ Hichigo screamed, spittle flying from his mouth and mixing with the intense wind-fueled rain that pounded against them. His white hair hung in his face, in his eyes, but it didn't hide the blazing hate that emanated from his eyes.

"_First Dance!"_ Shirayuki called, while Zangetsu effortlessly flung Hichigo backwards and away from Ichigo. Shirayuki disappeared from sight, and then appeared ahead of the still-flying Hichigo. _"Tsukishiro! (White Moon)" _She cried, and a glowing white circle appeared around her feet as she swung her blade in a horizontal circle. She stepped from the circle as ice started to form, and Hichigo flew into the center of it. He landed on his back, and attempted to scrabble out of the circle that slowly crusted his limbs to the ground. He reached out one hand and screamed, while the ice column blasted up into the rain-filled skies.

He stayed there, frozen, his face a mixed mask of fear and rage. Zangetsu approached the shining column slowly. His long, dark brown hair clung to his face and over his yellow sunglasses. He stopped inches from the frozen form of Hichigo, and slowly raised his right hand that held his sword form into the sky.

"**Getsuga…"** He intoned, his deep voice echoing loudly across the entire rain-filled mindscape. **"Tenshou!"**

Zangetsu's blade fell, and a torrent of blue-white energy blasted into the column of ice, shattering it into thousands of bright shards. Smoke obscured the scene for a moment, before it was dispersed by the rain and wind. Shirayuki stood slightly to the right and behind Zangetsu, her sword raised in a slight guard.

Hichigo stood off to the left of a large, deep, gash in the skyscraper. Crimson blood soaked the left side of his chest and white Shihakusho, and he was panting. _**"Damn…Zangetsu…you…"**_

"**I what?"** Zangetsu interrupted coldly. **"You were the coward who attacked Ichigo while he is lost in himself."**

Hichigo spat, and then glared at the two Zanpakuto spirits with his blazing yellow eyes. _**"I told him never to let his guard down."**_

Shirayuki laughed a short, contemptuous laugh. _"So that's your excuse?"_

"_**Shut it, bitch!"**_ Hichigo roared, and raised his Zangetsu high.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A vertical blast of white energy ripped between Zangetsu and Shirayuki, just narrowly missing them, and Hichigo had to bring his blade in a horizontal guard to block it. The energy pushed him back, and they heard his scream of rage.

Ichigo walked between Shirayuki and Zangetsu, and his amber brown eyes seemed to be filled with a fire. "Sorry. I got distracted." He twirled his Zangetsu casually in his hand, and then glared at Hichigo as the smoke from his attack cleared. Hichigo was bleeding profusely from the wound Zangetsu inflicted, and he was breathing heavily from the effort required to block Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou.

"I'm the King here." Ichigo growled, and Hichigo flinched instinctively.

"_Ichigo…"_ Shirayuki murmured, but Ichigo interrupted angrily.

"I won't be weak. I don't care if Rukia doesn't understand what I'm sacrificing just so I can make it safe for us to be together…I still have to do it! Even if she hates me for it, I need to end this war before it gets out of control, and all the people I care for get hurt! So if she wants to hate me I'll bear it, I'll be strong, and I'll take care of it so she can be safe!" He said, his amber eyes blazing with emotion. Hichigo took a step backwards in reaction to Ichigo's sudden ferocity, while Zangetsu and Shirayuki shared a look.

"Now back off, Hichigo…" Ichigo said firmly, and raised Zangetsu.

The Hollow side of Ichigo glared and bared his teeth, but knelt on one knee. He knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat Ichigo yet. He would bide his time…wait…and then strike when Ichigo was most vulnerable. _**"Fine…you win…"**_ He spat out Ichigo's title with spite dripping from his words. _**"King."**_

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, his eyes softening slightly as the rain continued to beat at them. "I'm sorry…I can't stop being sad. I can be strong, but I'll still feel this. Can you deal with all the rain?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu smirked. **"Of course. I have Shirayuki by my side now…just as you have Rukia at yours. If you will be strong, I will be too."**

Ichigo looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes as the rain fell against his skin. He sighed. "I…hate the rain."

"**I do too, Ichigo…" **Zangetsu murmured.

"I promise…I'll do my best to keep it from getting too bad." Ichigo said, and then lowered his gaze to Shirayuki and Zangetsu again. As he said it, the rain and wind lessened. It didn't stop completely, but the downpour became a drizzle, and the wind died down as well.

"**Thank you."** Zangetsu said, and Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going…will you guys be okay with him?" Ichigo asked, jerking his head in the direction of the still-glaring Hichigo.

Shirayuki cast a withering glare in the direction of the Hollow. _"He'll be no problem." _She said softly, and Zangetsu nodded in agreement.

Ichigo nodded…and then closed his eyes and left his mindscape and returned to his body.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and heard a soft murmuring. He recognized the ceiling of his room, and groaned as he felt how sore his body was. His little tantrum earlier had cost him. He shouldn't have lost it, faced with the pain from Rukia's little stunt, like he did. He felt ashamed of his tantrum, and now he would face the reaction of it from everyone.

A blurry face moved into his line of vision, and he recognized only the color of the hair. It was blond…so either Shinji or Hiyori. Judging by the silence, which Hiyori was _not_ known for, he guessed it was Shinji.

"Shinji…" Ichigo rasped out, and he saw the fuzzy blob move slightly as if nodding.

"Welcome back, Ichigo." Shinji said. Ichigo's vision cleared and revealed the Vaizard leader. He had his usually neutral look on his face, and Ichigo winced.

Ichigo opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could, he felt a slight pressure on his left hand. He turned his head, and stiffened slightly as he saw Rukia sitting next to him…her hand on his. She looked nervous, slightly ashamed, and Ichigo took a breath and relaxed himself.

Rukia was looking down at his hand that she was gently touching, and she spoke softly. "Nii-sama called a few hours ago on your Soul Pager." She murmured. Ichigo listened intently, his eyes wide at how frail suddenly Rukia seemed. She was a small person, petite, but she had rarely seemed so frail. "It was a unanimous decision, after a very heated discussion. They've decided to go along with your plan. You are to infiltrate and join Aizen's side as soon as you are able. Though they do have reservations, and Nii-sama said they didn't fully trust you with no way to be able to tell if you'll betray them or not."

Ichigo looked away from her, able to feel her shaking slightly through just the contact of their hands. Ichigo raised his right hand weakly off the bed, palm up towards Shinji. "Soul Pager, please." He murmured.

Shinji wordlessly dropped it into Ichigo's outstretched hand, as Rukia watched in confusion. Ichigo flipped open the phone, and redialed the last number to call the phone. He put it up to his ear, and turned his head to look at Rukia as the phone started to dial. It rang once, and Ichigo pursed his lips.

It was interrupted on the second ring, by a deep and familiar voice. "Ichigo Kurosaki…I presume?"

Ichigo would have smirked, had he not been in such low spirits. "Byakuya Kuchiki…I have another proposition for you." Ichigo said softly. "I'm about to suggest this because believe it or not…I trust you above any of the other captains."

There was silence, both in Ichigo's room and on Byakuya's end of the line. Finally, it was interrupted. "Go on." Byakuya said.

"I'm willing to give Soul Society a measure of control over me, to put you guys at ease that I won't betray you." Ichigo said, and Shinji hissed.

"Don't!" Shinji whispered, leaning close.

Ichigo ignored him and continued. "I'll let you have Rukia…but only under the condition that you alone guard her, Byakuya. You'll get to protect her for me, and she can be safe with you and Renji. You can help her, protect her…and she won't be as lonely as she would be with the Vaizard. With you…" Ichigo looked into Rukia's surprised violet orbs. "She'll have something she's sacrificed for me: her home."

There was silence, except for Shinji sighing and hanging his head. Ichigo didn't really disagree with Shinji. Rukia would be in danger in Soul Society…but at the same time she wouldn't be safer anywhere than next to her brother and friends. The Vaizard were Ichigo's 'family'…but they had never been Rukia's. They were on good terms, Rukia and the Vaizard, but they weren't like Rukia's friends back in Soul Society. Rukia had given up a lot for him in the past two months…and Ichigo was going to give it all back to her.

"How does Rukia feel about this?" Byakuya asked cautiously, and Ichigo examined Rukia intently.

"Rukia?" Ichigo murmured, his question clear by his tone.

She nodded slowly, but her eyes were tearing. He was struck by the memory of her face, and how it looked when she was first taken back to Soul Society by Renji and Byakuya…looking back at him and telling him she wouldn't forgive him if he came after her. It looked similar…just without the despair.

"She's not happy about me leaving…but I think this will make it easier for her." Ichigo finally said. Rukia pursed her lips, and gently gripped his hand a bit tighter.

Byakuya was about to say something, but Ichigo interrupted. "But…" Byakuya stopped, and listened. "You and Renji had better keep her safe. Never leave her alone without one of you."

"It will be done." Byakuya said, and Ichigo heard the slight relief in Byakuya's voice.

Ichigo gripped the phone tightly. "She's the most important thing in my life. If anything happens to her while she's with you…Soul Society will have me to deal with."

"I understand." Byakuya said gravely, and Ichigo glared fiercely as he growled into the phone again.

"Swear to me." Ichigo said, and after a moment of silence, Byakuya spoke.

"I swear to you, Ichigo Kurosaki, I will protect Rukia with my life. I shall not let a hair on her head be harmed." Byakuya swore, and Ichigo closed his eyes and listened. He heard the sincerity in Byakuya's voice…and was satisfied. He relaxed his grip on the phone, and nodded.

"Good. Cuz I'd hate to have to come back and kick your ass for a second time." Ichigo chuckled. Byakuya only made a 'hn' sound, and Ichigo took that as Byakuya wasn't amused.

"I'll bring her by as soon as I'm about to go into Hueco Mundo. You better inform the other Captain's of the plan. I'll be there within the hour." Ichigo murmured.

"Very well, Ichigo Kurosaki. We will expect you." Byakuya said, and then Ichigo hung up. Ichigo tossed the phone down, and sat up. He grunted, and winced as he pulled on a muscle he had over-extended in his shoulder during his tantrum.

He kept a careful eye on Rukia out of the corner of his eye, and said, "I know you don't understand." Rukia stiffened, and her head jerked up to look at him. He looked down at the bed, and felt her stiff hand still on his left one. "I know you're hurt…angry even…" He murmured. "But this is something I have to do. I have to end this war before it involves everyone. I have to stop it before you get hurt…before Chad and Orihime and Uryu all get pulled into this. I have to stop it before it starts."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, during which Ichigo realized that all the Vaizard were outside the room…most likely listening in. Rukia finally reacted, gently stroking his hand. He looked up at her, and she met his gaze.

"I…I'm sorry." Rukia murmured. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't truly mean it. I don't want you to leave me…but I _do_ understand. I understand all too well…"

Ichigo looked deep into her eyes, and then closed his eyes and sighed. He raised his right hand to his head and scratched at the top of his head. He kept silent for a minute, trying to order his thoughts. Finally, he decided on a single phrase to sum it all up.

"Then we need to get everything ready." He said, and Rukia nodded. They both knew their fight was over. They were fine now, to an extent, and they had to put it all aside for the greater good. For all their friends who might die during a full scale war between the Aizen and Soul Society…they all had to make sacrifices. This sacrifice…was theirs.

Ichigo threw back his bed covers, and got out of bed. He looked at Rukia, then at Shinji. Shinji seemed to be at peace with the fact that Ichigo made up his mind, but he sighed nonetheless. "We'll help you. We need to change your appearance a little though…Aizen will be sure to recognize you. Let's get creative." Shinji muttered. He cast an annoyed glance back out of the room and into the hallway. "Hachi! Ichigo needs a makeover!" He yelled.

Hachi's large head poked in through the doorway. He nodded eagerly and smiled. "Of course! Allow me to assist you in a disguise!" He said in his soft voice. Ichigo suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Especially at the gleam in Hachigen's eye.

*****************

Ichigo stepped through the Garganta, taking Rukia by the arm and guiding her in with him, and immediately they were confronted by an aerial view of Soul Society. Just as they were last time…

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his now black hair, cursing mentally at Hachi. "You ready, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the petite Shinigami. She was wearing her Shihakusho, but it wasn't traditional. She now had a patch on the left side of her collar, right on her collarbone area…a patch with Ichigo's hollow mask. She was Shinigami, through and through…but she was different now. Ichigo glanced at it, and knew that not only did it serve to remind everyone she was different…but it was a reminder of whose protection she was permanently under: his.

"Yes. I'm ready." She murmured, looking down at the Seireitei.

Ichigo uncloaked his reiatsu, allowing the Soul Reapers to sense him and realize he was here. Instantly, Shinigami appeared. All the Captains, and lieutenants, appeared in front of Ichigo and Rukia. "Don't trust anyone but Byakuya and Renji…" Ichigo muttered to Rukia, and Rukia nodded slightly.

Ichigo closed the Garganta behind him, and casually glanced at the stiff Sajin Komamura. He was obviously on his 'best behavior', but Ichigo also knew that Komamura was afraid of him. Kenpachi grinned like a maniac, and Ichigo knew he was itching to fight…but time wasn't going to allow that. Thank kami.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…we agree to your terms. Rukia will stay with us, under the watch of Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai…to insure that you do not betray us." Captain General Yamamoto growled. He stared at Ichigo, as if trying to see into him.

Ichigo laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder, and looked square into Yamamoto's eyes. "If anything happens to her…Aizen will be the least of your problems." Ichigo said, speaking loud enough for each Captain to hear. "I will personally kill whoever touches her. And if any of your subordinates touch her, I will not only kill them..." Ichigo paused, casting a glance at each Captain and narrowing his eyes. "I'll come after you as well."

"Rest assured…Rukia Kuchiki shall not be harmed." Yamamoto said, attempting to placate Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, and reluctantly let go of Rukia's shoulder. She took a step away from him and glanced back at him over her left shoulder. It was obvious she didn't want to leave him.

"I will report to you whenever possible…at the most once a week." Ichigo said, and then he watched Byakuya and Renji walk forward. Byakuya gently laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder, and guided her back to the line of Shinigami. Ukitake looked like he wished he could have her at his side…it was obvious he missed her. Ichigo locked his eyes with Renji, and saw the resolution to protect Rukia. Ichigo nodded his thanks slightly, and Renji nodded back. Then, Ichigo turned his back on the Shinigami.

"I'll be back soon…" Ichigo said, casting a glance over his shoulder at his lover. "Rukia."

Then, he opened the black void of Garganta, and stepped inside. He ripped on his Vaizard Mask, and closed the Garganta behind him. He felt his stomach flip, as the Garganta re-opened in front of him. He stepped out…onto a white sand dune. He closed the portal behind him, and then reached for his sword. He had talked to Zangetsu…and now had the white Tensa Zangetsu as his regular first-phase Bankai sword. It would lessen Aizen's suspicion…so he hoped.

He casually rested it on his shoulder, and took a deep breath. He sighed as he felt the Hollow power inside of him increase suddenly…empowered by being in the natural Hollow Habitat of Hueco Mundo. He looked off into the distance, and saw the white palace of Las Noches. He was no stranger to it, due to his hit-and-run strikes inside its outer corridors. But…now he casually sauntered towards its entrance. He was quite a ways away…and he knew that before long the Arrancar would feel him approaching and confront him.

He walked slowly, preparing himself for what he had to do. He prepared himself mentally, though he knew that it wasn't going to do him that much good when he had never really had to do this kind of thing before.

'_**Aizen's gonna realize it's you immediately.'**_ Hichigo drawled boredly. _**'Don't you know he'll know your black Bankai outfit automatically? And to be honest…your disguise sucks.'**_

'_Shut up._' Ichigo growled back.

'_**If you want…I can help you out…'**_ Hichigo said airily, but his tone carried the unspoken 'but it'll cost you' message.

'_Just to humor you, I'll ask what you could do to help me.'_ Ichigo replied wearily.

'_**I can make you look like **_**me**_**. White outfit, white sword…I'll even make your nails black. But other than that it'll be a piece of cake. You can tell ol' Aizen that you're…'**_ Hichigo paused and attempted to speak in a deeper voice, _**'Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow that manifested and took over his body. Explain everything from you being born in Urahara's Shattered Shaft, and how you finally took the body over. It'll sell a lot better than you with only black hair and a white sword as a disguise.'**_

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He thought for a moment. Hichigo was right, as much as Ichigo didn't like it. Aizen was supposed to be a genius, so he'd easily piece Ichigo's identity together if he didn't do what Hichigo said. He growled out loud.

'_Damnit…and what's your price?'_ Ichigo asked.

'_**When you fight that Aizen bastard…I want a go at him…'**_ Hichigo said, and the bloodlust was clear in his voice.

'_Why?'_ Ichigo asked, surprised.

'_**Cuz I hate that arrogant smirk on his face. I want to wipe it off…and replace it with a better expression: fear.'**_ Hichigo cackled. Ichigo thought for a minute, and decided he'd rather have Hichigo let out willingly to fight Aizen, than to have Hichigo worm his way into the fight somehow and possibly get Ichigo killed in the process.

'_You have a deal…Hollow.'_ Ichigo said, and Hichigo cackled with joy.

'_**Alright!'**_ Hichigo crowed, and then Ichigo felt a burst of reiatsu come from inside of his body and blast outwards in a mini-shockwave. Ichigo stumbled, caught his balance, and was about to yell at his Hollow when he noticed something.

He no longer wore a black trench coat, and his fingernails were black. He almost blended in with the white sand dune. Ichigo grinned behind his mask. Hichigo held up his end of the bargain…now all Ichigo had to do was make sure he held up his own. Which, really, wouldn't be a problem now.

Ichigo suddenly felt a strange reiatsu. It was hollow…but it was coming from a massive source. The sand underneath his feet shifted, moved away from him, and Ichigo watched with silent awe as a mammoth took shape from a growing heap of sand. A body of sand, with a hollow mask, with no real visible Hollow hole. Ichigo vaguely wondered what kind of Hollow this one was. But, it mattered little due to the fact that Ichigo was about the size of one of its fingers.

"I am the guardian of Las Noches! None shall pass, except those allowed by Aizen-sama!" The mammoth said. His voice echoed around the Hueco Mundo desert, and Ichigo frowned.

"**Well I'm here…because your 'Aizen-sama' invited me."** Ichigo said boredly.

The sand giant paused, before glaring down at Ichigo and stooping so low that Ichigo could have poked the giant's nose. Wind blew from the sand-giant's mouth as he spoke, and it almost caused Ichigo to flinch. Almost.

"You shall wait." He growled, before slowly raising himself to his full height. Ichigo watched him with interest, while the giant raised his face to the skies and opened his mouth. A sound, similar to a deep horn, came from the giant's open mouth, and it was so loud and piercing it caused Ichigo's vision to blur and his bones to vibrate.

After a moment, the giant stopped, and then stared down at Ichigo. Ichigo was about to ask what the hell he had done, when he felt a reiatsu approaching. With the deep thrumming sound of Sonido…a figure appeared beside the giant.

"What is it…Guardian?" The figure rasped. It had a skull for a head, and wore a full white outfit…similar to Ulquiorra's. Ichigo examined him carefully, and realized he must be the equivalent to the Soul Society's Secret Mobile Corp.

"Exequias. This being states Aizen-sama invited him to Las Noches…" The guardian boomed.

The skull-masked figure examined Ichigo carefully. "What is your name?" It rasped, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes and raised his chin.

"**Hichigo. Hichigo Shirosaki."**Ichigo growled.

'_**Nice! I never woulda thought of that one, Kingy!'**_Hichigo laughed. _**'Thanks for the last name…'**_Ichigo ignored the Inner Hollow, though he was unnerved once more at Hichigo's acceptance of the twisting of Ichigo's name as his own.

"You will come with me. I will take you to see Aizen…but if you try anything that might be threatening…" The Exequias didn't finish his threat, and Ichigo was tempted to roll his eyes. The Exequias would have died within one or two sword strokes, had Ichigo wanted to kill him. But, Ichigo nodded and started to saunter towards the Exequias. The Exequias turned…and walked away, guiding Ichigo to Aizen.

* * *

Ichigo was guided through the outskirts of Las Noches, straight thought the middle and to one large door that Ichigo paused before following the Exequias in. The whole room was pitch black beyond the door…but Ichigo sensed a large number of powerful reiatsu within the room. Even though some were obviously shielding their full reiatsu…Ichigo knew that in this room was where the Espada and probably ex-Captains of Soul Society were. He took a breath, calmed his racing heart, and then followed.

He took a few steps into the room, and stared as the Exequias knelt at the fringe of the light allowed in the room from the outside hallway. "Aizen-sama…I bring you someone who claims that you invited them. His name…is Hichigo Shirosaki." The Exequias said loudly.

There was only silence for a moment, before Ichigo heard the sickly too-calm voice of Aizen come from the darkness. "Thank you, Exequias. You may leave."

Ichigo stared into the darkness, trying to see the traitorous Captain…but couldn't. The Exequias stood, and then disappeared with the deep sound of Sonido. The doors creaked as they shut behind Ichigo, and Ichigo fought the immediate urge to dart out of the room before they closed. The shut with a boom, and the entire room was pitch black. Ichigo breathed deeply, keeping himself as calm outwardly as possible. Here it came.

"Welcome…Hichigo Shirosaki." Aizen's voice boomed, though he didn't even raise his voice above a casual volume. Instantly, a soft glowing light came from the ceiling, and it revealed a long white table. At the table…sat the Espada. Aizen himself sat on the far end, leaning casually in his chair with his chin resting on his fist. Ichigo glanced at each of the Espada, taking in their faces and trying to place their ranks. He noticed one face with surprise.

'_Yammy.'_ Ichigo thought, as he noticed the massive Espada…who happened to sit the closest to Ichigo. _'How is he alive?! Rukia killed him!'_

Then, Ichigo saw Grimmjow. He looked excited, and was grinning widely. Ichigo could almost see the urge to fight boiling inside of the Arrancar. He saw Ulquiorra as well, and tried not to flinch. Ulquiorra's bright green eyes were boring deep into him.

Ichigo then remembered that Aizen had greeted him…and he should probably greet the leader back. After all…Aizen had invited him. **"Hello…Aizen."** Ichigo said, bowing at the waist. He managed to keep back the bile in his throat, the reaction to bowing to such a lowlife, and then straightened.

"That's Aizen-sama, to you!" Said one of the Espada, a large and bald black man with tattoos under his eyes and lips. The man stood, and Ichigo tried not to flinch.

"Zommari…that is no way to treat our guest." Aizen chided, though he smiled. The large black man nodded, obviously abashed at being scolded, and sat down. He had a large necklace of white bone around his neck, and Ichigo realized that was part of his mask.

"Please, forgive his outburst." Aizen said to Ichigo, and Ichigo nodded.

"**It's not a problem. Forgive me for not addressing you like that…but I consider no one my master…I don't intend to offend you."** Ichigo said. Aizen raised an eyebrow, but smirked.

"Oh, I'm not offended. I'm rather intrigued. When I was first informed of Grimmjow's actions, two months ago, when he went to the World of the Living, and I was told of a Hollow Entity destroying one of Grimmjow's Fraccion so easily…I wondered why I had never heard of you. I am glad, though it has been two long months, that you've finally decided to accept my invitation." Aizen said, smiling. Ichigo wished he could leap across the table and stab the man right then and there.

"**I…had some trouble."** Ichigo said, and realized just what he needed to say.

"Oh?" Aizen said, arching an eyebrow slightly.

Ichigo approached the table, taking two steps, and then stopped. **"You may know of the Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki?"** Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow stiffened, and Ichigo fought not to react as well as Aizen smiled. "That I do. He was an interesting human…for a human. And your name is a startling twist of his name."

Ichigo ground his teeth. Of course Aizen would piece that together immediately. He sighed, and continued. **"I am a Hollow…that much is true. What I told Grimmjow that night two months ago is also true. I am an Inner Hollow. I am Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner Hollow."**

Immediately, Grimmjow jerked in surprise. Aizen only smirked. "Oh?" He said again.

"**I was born in Urarahara Kisuke's basement…in a place called 'Shattered Shaft'." **Ichigo said**. "I was born when Ichigo Kurosaki awakened his Shinigami powers, but because his chain of fate was severed and broken away…I was born at the same time. I've been struggling to gain control of this body for quite some time. I gained dominance during Ichigo's fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. But I was too weak to gain dominance permanently. The night Grimmjow came to Karakura…I had temporary dominance. Ichigo was fighting me back, which is why my appearance is altered. It's taken me two months to gain permanent dominance…though when Ichigo fought Grimmjow, he had emerged due to me lowering my guard. Now I control the body, while he is stuck up here." **Ichigo tapped his temple, and Aizen inclined his head.

"I see. Your story is very complicated…but I believe I can understand exactly what you are saying. I once experimented with a way to make Shinigami and Hollow Hybrids. When I found the Hogyoku, I made these Arrancar. Ichigo being a human who became a Hollow and Shinigami at the same time, using the ancient 'Shattered Shaft' exercise…Uruhara Kisuke is indeed clever. I doubt, however, that he actually intended to make _you_." Aizen said. Ichigo smirked behind his mask.

"**That's right. He tried to teach Ichigo how to suppress me."** He paused, and then looked at Grimmjow. **"That's the only reason he managed to emerge and fight Grimmjow. He saw his family, which made him fight very hard. I apologize for my lapse in control…"**

Grimmjow grinned, and then did something that surprised Ichigo. He set his arms on the table. _Both_ arms. "I enjoyed it. He's a tough Shinigami. It makes me wonder just how strong you are to be able to fight him back and control his body."

The challenge was clear, and Aizen smiled. "Grimmjow…reign in your bloodlust."

Suddenly, Ichigo sensed two more reiatsu that he hadn't sensed before. He stared behind Aizen, and saw at the fringe of the darkness, on either side of Aizen…were the two other traitor Captains. Tousen Kaname, wearing a clear visor to shield his eyes, and Ichimaru Gin. Ichigo pursed his lips. Gin had his perpetual smile on his face, while Tousen showed no emotion whatsoever. Their Zanpakuto were both in view, though sheathed.

Ichigo fought not to react, and instead addressed Grimmjow. "How do you have both arms? Your other arm was gone." He said, and Grimmjow's grin widened.

"That answer will be given to you in time." Aizen said, calling Ichigo's attention back to him. "But first…I need an answer of my own."

Ichigo tensed. What would Aizen ask for?

"I would like to know…would you like to be an Espada?" Aizen asked, smirking. There was a shocked silence, and the faces of the Arrancar betrayed their shock openly.

Ichigo cocked his head. **"One of the Elite?"**

Aizen inclined his head, still smirking. "Yes. You'd have to fight an Espada to get a number, however."

Ichigo blinked, as all of the Espada turned their heads to look at Ichigo. He could practically feel all of them challenging him, and Aizen spoke softly. "Do you have a number in mind you'd like?"

Ichigo thought for a minute, and habitually brushed his chest with his hand…where his '9' used to be.

(_Flashback_)

_Ichigo bit back a yell, as with a quick Kido, Hachi brushed his hand over Ichigo's number 9 and made it disappear. It burned, like fire, but it was over quickly._

"_Why are you taking it away?!" Ichigo yelled._

_Shinji frowned. "Because. Aizen will know how powerful you are. You're going to have to tell him some bit of the truth about you being a Shinigami and then Hollow. He'll expect your power to be above the normal Numero rank. Possibly strong enough for the Espada. So…you will__be an Espada. The Espada are closest to Aizen, and can be alone with him without suspicion." Shinji explained._

"_So…if I'm offered the rank, I take it?" Ichigo asked._

_Shinji grinned. "No. You don't take an offered Rank that Aizen gives you. You kill an Espada…then you take their place. That way you help out your Soul Reaper pals. Take out a strong one. That way, it's one less Espada for everyone to worry about."_

_Ichigo blinked. "So…"_

_Kensei spoke up, his eyes narrowed. He smacked his fist into the palm of his hand to emphasize his words. "In other words, Ichigo…don't go all out, but make sure you kick someone's ass. Don't hold back, either. Kill them."_

(_End Flashback_)

Ichigo thought for a moment. He thought carefully. He wanted to be considered strong. Just…not _too _strong. **"Hm…"** Ichigo murmured.

He stared at the Espada. Yammy obviously was stronger than what Ichigo had given him credit for…though he was still too weak for Ichigo to take on. The next Espada, who had a frilly shirt collar and a very long and tube-like head and mask, wasn't much better. There was a man with pink hair and glasses, but Ichigo knew he wasn't strong enough still. The Espada after him, the large black man, seemed to be all size. Ichigo was sure he wasn't strong enough still. Then came Grimmjow. Ichigo knew he was the Sixth Espada. He was strong…but Ichigo had to go one up. The halfway point between 1, and 10. The Fifth Espada would have to be it.

"**I want the number 9…but that's too weak."** Ichigo said, and there was an indignant sound from the tube-headed Arrancar. _'So he's number nine...'_ Ichigo thought. "**So I want number 5.**"

Grimmjow scoffed. "What…you aren't even going to go for my number?"

Ichigo looked at him. **"If you want to fight me so bad…you can come after my number."**

A tall man, very tall man, with flat and long black hair that was brushed out of the way of his face, stood. He had a large oval collar to his Espada uniform that came up around his head like some Halo behind his head, and he had an eye patch on his left eye. He had a very wide mouth, Ichigo noticed, and he glared at Ichigo and bared his teeth. "Be careful how you talk! The only way you'll have that number, is over my dead body!"

Ichigo stared, unimpressed. **"That's the plan." **Ichigo said, and the Espada growled and pounded his fist on the table.

"FUCK YOU!" The Fifth Espada yelled.

"That's enough…Nnoitra." Aizen said, sounding amused. He stood, and all of the Espada followed his example and stood as well.

"Very well. You may try for the position of Fifth Espada. Nnoitra will go and prepare for the battle." Aizen said casually, and Nnoitra was obviously dismissed. Nnoitra stormed from the room, kicking the massive door open, and strode down the hall.

"My dear Espada…you may all watch the battle if you wish." Aizen said, addressing his creations. They all inclined their heads, and then filed past Ichigo and out of the room. Grimmjow seemed disappointed that Ichigo wasn't fighting him…but slightly consoled due to the fact he could challenge Ichigo regardless if Ichigo won or lost.

"Hichigo…why don't you come with me?" Aizen called, and walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, and waited as Aizen passed him. Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine, but turned and followed Aizen. Aizen's white jacket fluttered slightly as he casually walked down the hall. Ichigo followed him, aware that Gin and Tousen were behind him. Ichigo followed Aizen down the long, and pristine white halls of Las Noches, trying not to glance over his shoulders.

"I believe you were quite shocked when you saw that Grimmjow's left arm had been healed…am I right, Hichigo?" Aizen asked, casually glancing over his shoulder at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. **"Yeah. Last I remember, Ichigo fought him while he only had one arm."**

"That's correct. Kaname previously had dismembered Grimmjow, and then incinerated the arm so that it would not be able to be reattached." Aizen said casually. "However, we've acquired a recent addition that is quite valuable in healing and restoring lost things."

Ichigo's ears perked up slightly, a strange feeling growing in his stomach. They walked, while Aizen talked. Ichigo had a feeling that Aizen enjoyed hearing his own voice as it echoed off the pristine white walls and hallways of Las Noches.

"They came to us, with Ulquiorra's assistance, and are going to prove to be quite the valuable asset to me." Aizen rambled on, and Ichigo pursed his lips. "Of course, their power is completely unique, unlike anything I've seen or ever heard of." They arrived at a non-descript white door, and Ichigo felt a faint reiatsu on the other side. It was familiar…and the familiarity of it made Ichigo's heart leap up into his throat.

Aizen knocked on the door, smirking, and called out, "Ms. Inoue…would you be so kind as to allow us in?"

Ichigo tensed, and his eyes widened. _'Inoue? Orihime? No…no!'_ Ichigo thought. _'It can't be! What is she doing here?!'_

He sensed Aizen watching him, though Aizen wasn't even facing him. He knew Aizen was waiting for his reaction…seeing just how this would affect him. Ichigo raised his right hand to his face, and growled. **"That…didn't make Ichigo happy."** Ichigo murmured.

"Oh, really?" Aizen murmured, still smiling.

The white door opened, revealing Orihime Inoue, her face betraying her fear. She wore the garb of the Arrancar, and she looked beautiful in it. But, she was obviously not here of her own free will, judging by the fear she tried to hide. Her eyes locked on Ichigo, her eyes wide, and Ichigo fought back the urge to stab Aizen and kill Gin and Tousen then and there and grab Orihime and flee Las Noches. What was Orihime doing here?

"H-hello…" Orihime said timidly, and Aizen inclined his head.

"Ms. Inoue, would you be so kind as to allow us entrance? We have a new addition to our force…someone you may be slightly acquainted with." Aizen said, smiling.

Orihime stared at Ichigo openly, but then after a moment she opened the door all the way and stepped out of the way so her visitors could enter. Aizen strode in, and Ichigo followed. Gin and Tousen also followed, and then Orihime shut the door behind them. The only thing that provided light for her was the light from the moon outside, shining in through a lone window.

Aizen sat on the lone couch that was just about the only piece of furniture besides the bed, and he smirked and watched as Orihime fidgeted. Ichigo stared at her, panic roiling inside of him. Aizen had said Ulquiorra had assisted in retrieving 'the asset'…which meant Ulquiorra had stolen Orihime. Ichigo ground his teeth behind his mask, and stared at Orihime.

"Ms. Inoue…I believe you may be acquainted with Hichigo?" Aizen said softly. Orihime flinched like she had been struck, but shook her head.

"No…not really…" She whispered.

"He's Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said casually, glancing at his hand that he brought up in front of his face. "Or rather, Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner Hollow. Were you aware Ichigo had a Hollow hiding inside of himself?"

Orihime nodded. "I always knew. I could always feel Ichigo had changed when we went to Soul Society. But…I…didn't know it would end up winning. I never thought that Ichigo could lose…" She said, and her chin quivered. Ichigo saw how close she was to tears, and he was tempted to tell her he was fine…that he was only pretending. He wanted to say anything…anything to keep her from crying.

Aizen smirked. "Well, unfortunately the boy was only human. There's no way he could resist a Hollow effectively. Now, this is Hichigo Shirosaki…and he has come to join us. Would you care to tell him how Grimmjow got his left arm back?"

Orihime trembled openly, and Ichigo fought back the rage that erupted inside of him at Aizen's obvious manipulation of Orihime's feelings and emotions. However, he kept his eyes impassive…knowing there was nothing that could be seen behind his blazing yellow eyes.

"I…I healed it. I made it grow back…" Orihime said. Then, she surprised them all and leapt at Ichigo. She burst into tears, and Ichigo flinched as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She cried into his chest.

"Ichigo! I know you're in there! Don't give in! Don't lose! Please!" She screamed, and Ichigo had the feeling Aizen and Gin were snickering. He felt his heart break at Orihime's attempt to 'bring him back'.

Ichigo hated what he was about to do…but did it anyways. **"I'm sorry…girl. Ichigo Kurosaki is no longer here. Only I am. He's gone, and no amount of tears will bring him back."** He said.

Orihime gasped and flinched, stumbling backwards as she heard his Hollow-like voice. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and her whole body shook in fear. Ichigo felt a knife of guilt plunge into his heart. _'Orihime…I will rescue you. I will rescue you from this prison! I promise you!' _He thought fiercely, wishing he could say it aloud to reassure her.

"How heartbreaking." Gin mocked, and Ichigo turned his head to look at the Ex-Captain. Gin only smirked wider, and Ichigo had the urge to kill the man where he stood.

"Yes…quite sad." Aizen echoed, and Ichigo turned and saw the brown-haired man with a faint smile upon his lips. Ichigo then looked down at Orihime, who curled into a ball and cried.

"Perhaps we should leave. Shirosaki must be eager to fight Nnoitra." Tousen rasped. There was a moment where no one spoke…where everyone watched Orihime crying…but then Aizen stood.

"Yes, you're right of course, Kaname." Aizen said, and then strode towards the door. Gin followed, and then Tousen, as Aizen opened the door and strode out ever so casually. Ichigo stayed there for a moment, staring at the distraught Orihime. Then…he turned and walked away.

'_I swear to you, Inoue…I will save you.'_ He thought, as he shut the door behind him…fighting not to look back.

* * *

TA-DAAA!!!! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! :) Thanks for being so patient, guys! I love all of you so much for not badgering me too badly! Lol. Please, enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dearest Readers…allow me to welcome you to yet another chapter of Bleach: Until the Day I Die. I thank you so much for your support! Thanks so much for your patience! Life is throwing curveball after curveball, and it's hard to deal with each one. But, I won't ever stop writing for this story! NOT TILL THE FAT LADY SINGS! *Hears fat lady with Viking horns singing in the Background* NOOOOOOO! *runs and dropkick's fat lady off the stage* HA! IT AIN'T OVER YET!

On a side note, I have had people point out a grievous Error on my part! I apologize for the misspelling of the Japanese word for 'Older Brother'! I didn't quite know how to spell it, so I went with what I thought it was. X_X I apparently failed. Greatly. I am SO SORRY! Thank you for pointing it out, and I will continue the story with the CORRECT spelling. Once again, so sorry!

Another note, I have had two people point out how the dislike, and believe me to be incorrect, in the way I label the DIVISIONS or SQUADS, as COMPANIES! I'm sorry if you don't like it, and if it defies the literal translation of the word. However, I'm simply using a synonym. I enjoy calling them Companies. Not as in corporations…but as a Squad. Company is just another word for a division or squad, guys. So, seeing as I, the AUTHOR OF THE STORY, enjoy the word…you'll just have to deal with it, lol. Sorry, but I'm not changing my labeling of the divisions of the Court Guard.

With all that Aside, let us now move on to the next chapter!

Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Perhaps we should leave. Shirosaki must be eager to fight Nnoitra.__"__ Tousen rasped. There was a moment where no one spoke__…__where everyone watched Orihime crying__…__but then Aizen stood._

"_Yes, you__'__re right of course, Kaname.__"__ Aizen said, and then strode towards the door. Gin followed, and then Tousen, as Aizen opened the door and strode out ever so casually. Ichigo stayed there for a moment, staring at the distraught Orihime. Then__…__he turned and walked away._

'I swear to you, Inoue…I will save you.' _He thought, as he shut the door behind him__…__fighting not to look back._

**CONTINUATION:**

The further Ishida went, the surer he got. The longer he searched, the more he realized it was truly pointless. He was not one to despair, never one to back down from a challenge. He never trembled in fear, openly at least, and he prided himself on his ability to be objective to any situation and keep his emotions in check. He was not as hotheaded as Ichigo Kurosaki, nor was he seemingly apathetic as his father.

He sped along, sweat dripping down his forehead slightly as he continued to move at high speeds. He didn't need to strain his eyes to glance at every little surrounding. After all…he wasn't looking for a _thing_. He was speeding between trees, jumping across streams, leaping over roads…all in a quest for a _someone._ Not just any person, however. _The_ person, in his mind. Orihime Inoue.

He kept his senses open, searching for any trace of her spiritual pressure. He knew it so well. He was so keen at sensing it, he could feel her clear across Karakura Town. However, he hadn't been able to find a single trace of her in over a few hours. But…he still kept desperately searching. He couldn't give up on her. _Wouldn't _give up on her.

As the wind whipped his hair and clothing around him violently, wind created from using the Hirenkyaku high-speed movement technique, he thought back to that morning. Just a few hours of not detecting Orihime's spiritual pressure…and the moment he realized something was wrong.

(_Flashback_)

_"Uryu!"_

_Uryu stopped in his tracks, standing in the middle of the crowded hallway. He recognized the voice easily. Tatsuki Arisawa, close friend of Ichigo's, was running towards him. She violently shoved aside anyone in her way, and Ishida became concerned. He immediately noticed the bags under her eyes, the sweat lining her forehead, and the panicked look in her eyes. She stopped a foot or so from him, panting but taking no time to take deep breaths. He frowned as she spoke._

_"I…can't find Orihime…anywhere. Anywhere!" Tastuki panted, doubling over._

_Uryu nodded. He often had that issue when Orihime went to that damn Shoten, Urahara's, and when she entered the building. He suspected the devious owner of the little candy shop had a device that hid spiritual pressure when in close proximity with it. He found it frustrating, because Orihime would drop suddenly from his senses…and she visited Urahara at least once a week. It often caused him to worry._

_"Maybe you should swing by the little candy shop she likes to visit…Urahara's Shoten." Uryu suggested, preparing to turn and walk away._

_"No! This isn't like when she goes in there!" Tatsuki yelled, grabbing his short shirt sleeve. He looked down at her in surprise. She explained. "I can always feel her…always! I've never been unable to feel her at all like now! Even when she's in that weird shop, though I can't feel her completely I can feel a trace of her presence…but not now! It's like she's completely and absolutely gone! Vanished, without a trace!"_

_Chills ran down Uryu's neck and back, and his stomach tightened. "What do you mean…?" He asked stiffly._

_Exasperated, Tatsuki growled. "Damnit! Quit playing your games! We may not be close friends, but I know you at least were close with Ichigo! I saw when you guys would go traipsing around and destroying those weird monsters! I saw him wearing that black kimono and swinging that huge sword, and you using a glowing blue bow! I know you guys did some weird stuff with Rukia, and Orihime, and with Chad…but I've kept my mouth shut! She disappeared that one summer, when Rukia vanished, but that's the only time that's happened!"_

_She carried on, shocking Uryu, in complete disregard for the stares she was receiving from passing students. "Don't think you can hide things from me! I need to know! Where is she?!" Tatsuki roared._

_Ishida thought quickly, debating between further lying to Tatsuki, or pulling her aside and threatening her. He realized that both of those options would only lead to violence towards him…so he pursed his lips and looked down at the desperate girl._

_"I noticed she was missing as well. I often know where Orihime is too…but apparently you're much better at it than even I." He admitted cryptically. "I don't know where she is. I assumed she was safe…at the candy shop." He looked off to the left, towards the glass windows and looking out over Karakura Town. Then, he looked back at Tatsuki._

_"I promise you, I will search for Inoue-san. I will do whatever it takes to find her." He vowed. Then, he turned and walked away._

(_End Flashback_)

Uryu quickly changed his course. He had wasted enough time, searching the remote edges of Karakura. He landed squarely on a tree-trunk, hanging horizontally for a split second before using it as a springboard to blast himself back towards Karakura Town.

He gathered the reishi from his surroundings, blessed by the particle-rich area of Karakura, and soared back the way he had come. However, before he had even gone five minutes…he felt a change in his environment. He stopped, and without hesitation, activated his Quincy Spirit Bow. He spun, facing the thing that he had felt disturb the spiritual current around him.

Standing before him, was none other than Urahara Kisuke, shopkeeper and dabbler in mischief. Uryu regarded the shopkeeper with a flinty gaze, before deactivating his Spirit Bow. "Mr. Urahara." He said, greeting the Getaboshi.

"Ah, Mr. Ishida! You've managed to cover the expanse of Karakura extremely quickly! It was such a hassle trying to keep up with you!" Urahara chirped airily, pulling out his fan and flapping it at his face.

Uryu, agitated by the shopkeeper, narrowed his eyes. "Orihime is missing." He said.

Urahara's fan stopped flapping, and the Shopkeeper's eyes narrowed to adopt a dangerously serious look. "Yes…I am aware. There are things we must discuss, Uryu. Come with me back to the shop. You are not the only one who has noticed or been informed of the disappearance of Ms. Inoue." He said, and put his fan away.

Uryu frowned, but nodded. "Of course." He said, and with a sharp nod, the two of them blurred away towards the Urahara Shoten.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of 6th Company, stared. This wasn't the first time he had, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Rukia seemed to notice, and turned and glared at him. She smacked him on the arm, and he yelped and held his arm. She had gotten stronger.

"Quit staring. It's rude." She scolded, and he winced.

"Sorry. It's just…so odd." He said, attempting to justify his actions.

They both looked down at the collar of her Shinigami Shihakusho, where the patch of Ichigo's Vaizard mask was located. It was indeed odd. She still felt her own gaze drawn to the foreign flash of red and white while she walked, but she was doing her best not to stare at it herself.

Rukai nodded, and then glanced around. She and Renji were walking around the 6th Company barracks, catching up on everything that had happened in the past few months they had been apart and out of contact. They were also waiting for Byakuya to be finished with his paperwork, so that they could go to the Kuchiki compound for the night.

Byakuya had hand-picked several high-ranked Kuchiki's to help guard the compound. He picked only those who he knew would be trustworthy…none having any qualities similar to the 'Kuchiki Rebellion' that had happened months ago. However, not even the troops he had picked were allowed to be alone with Rukia. That was reserved only for Renji and himself.

"So…" Renji said, as they resumed their walk.

"Don't say anything if you have nothing to say." Rukia said, smirking.

Renji grinned, and then nodded. "Okay. Ichigo's a bastard."

He received a sharp elbow to the ribs for the remark, and he laughed as he doubled over in pain. It was worth it, in his opinion. He straightened, grinning like an idiot, and looked down at his friend. Rukia smiled back up at him, and he wondered how it was that Ichigo could bring himself to leave her. Renji would have found it near-impossible.

Renji started to resume his walk, and Rukia quickly followed and walked up at his side. Renji nodded at a passing subordinate, watching him cautiously as the man stared at Rukia. The man passed without incident, and Renji sighed slightly. It would be a pain to be as vigilant as he needed to be…but he wouldn't let Ichigo or Rukia down. Especially Rukia.

They walked out into a courtyard, and Rukia took a deep, contented breath as she stared up at the fading sun. It was red. Rukia froze, which Renji saw easily. She put on the show of acting normal, though it was TOO normal. Renji narrowed his eyes as he watched her, and Rukia glanced at him. He stuck his tongue out at her, a childish display, but one he knew that would snap her out of whatever funk she was in.

She stuck her tongue out right back at him, and they blew raspberry's at each other. Then, they both straightened, and grinned. They were about to resume their walk, when Renji and Rukia felt a strong spiritual pressure appear behind them. Instinctively, Renji pulled out Zabimaru and released its shikai state without the verbal command. At the same time, he shoved Rukia protectively behind him, ignoring her squawking protest.

He looked around, feeling the presence, but he couldn't spot anything. He became agitated quickly, alarmed at how quickly the presence had appeared out of nowhere. They had to have been extremely adept at Shunpo.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, and he gripped Zabimaru's hilt tight in his fist.

"My, my…settle down, Lieutenant Abarai."

The voice had come from in front of him, but he couldn't see a thing. Tersely, he spoke. "Rukia…can you see them?"

He heard a soft laugh, and turned. Dumbfounded, he stared at a laughing Rukia. "Rukia?" He asked, uncertain. He didn't know whether to keep his attention on Rukia, or at the invisible presence.

"Oh, you fool!" Rukia laughed, and pointed. Renji looked where she was pointing. Forward, back the way he had been facing, then down….down…

"AUGH!" Renji yelped, jumping back at the cat that stared at him with massive yellow eyes and a mischievous grin.

Yoruichi, the black cat, laughed. "Ah, Abarai…you are too funny!"

Flushing red in embarrassment, he roared, "That's not funny! You shouldn't sneak up on someone when things are so tense!" He waved Zabimaru around energetically.

Yoruichi's playful demeanor disappeared suddenly, the yellow cat eyes boring deep into each of the Shinigami. "Kisuke has found out something alarming…and he believes you should know about it, Rukia." Yoruichi said.

Rukai glanced at Renji, then back at Yoruichi. "I…can't leave. Not without Byakuya. That was a part of Ichigo's deal…"

Yoruichi sighed, and then nodded. "Then stay here. I will return with Byakuya in a moment."

Then, Yoruichi was gone. Renji sighed in relief and sheathed Zabimaru, scratching at the top of his forehead in slight embarrassment. Rukia would have laughed at him, he was sure, if she hadn't just been delivered the news from Yoruichi. He knew she immediately suspected there was something wrong with Ichigo's mission. He was sure there wasn't…but he knew it was in her nature to worry. He sighed and down at the short raven-haired woman.

"Rukia…" He murmured.

She looked up at him, and the words he was about to say, caught in his throat. He had been about to say, 'Ichigo's fine.' But then he saw the determined gleam in her eye and he knew he didn't even have to say it. She knew it as well as he did. They both believed in Ichigo. They both knew he would come back.

'_Just…don't do anything too stupid, Ichigo.'_ Renji thought.

* * *

"Seeing as Shirosaki-kun's power levels are that of an Espada…we'll hold the fight outside Las Noches. That, and Nnoitra-kun's powers are very destructive." Aizen had said, his sickly smile still plastered on his face.

Ichigo stood atop a white sand dune, staring at the Espada Nnoitra who was standing atop the same dune…just with a good distance between them. The wind gently tousled their hair and clothes, and Ichigo shifted his footing slightly. All around them, though at a far distance, Aizen's Espada stood around them to watch the match. Grimmjow stood the closest, almost as if he wished he would get pulled into the combat.

Ichigo felt...unsettled. Something inside of him was off. He could feel that his power was fluctuating. Gaining strength, then waning, then returning, then leaving. He was puzzled. He had never stayed this long in Hueco Mundo…he had thought it was only increase his strength, not play tricks with his power.

"Hey, quit spacin' out ya prick!" Nnoitra yelled, waving around his massive weapon. Ichigo glanced at the Hollow, not even sure what to call the weapon. It was like an axe, but extremely long and on the end it had two circles that were bladed. He had no idea what it was called…but it was a formidable weapon. It was at least as big as he was, and he was sure it was heavy as hell. Nnoitra must have an extreme amount of strength, to be able to wield the weapon and still hold the rank of '5'.

"_**Prick?"**_ Ichigo called, amused and slightly ticked at the same time. _**"You sure like to talk smack."**_

"Fuck you!" Nnoitra yelled, and he raised his axe. "Let's get this done with already!"

Ichigo glanced off to the left, where Aizen and his Captains stood. Aizen smirked, and inclined his head. Ichigo wondered if he could Shunpo in front of the ex-Captain and kill him right then. _'Probably not.'_ Ichigo admitted, then he raised his blade and pointed it straight at Nnoitra. He gathered his fluctuating power as much as he could, preparing for the fight. He was sure it wouldn't be easy.

"Shirosaki…Nnoitra…" Aizen said, speaking in a soft monotone that carried along the entire distance of the Espada spread out. Ichigo was surprised. The man could project his voice pretty far. "This fight is for the rank of my Fifth Espada. Defend your title, Nnoitra, as best you can. Fight to the death if you wish…but do not hold back and expect mercy from Shirosaki, as we know you will offer none."

Aizen looked at Ichigo directly. "Shirosaki-kun…do not treat this lightly. Go at it with all you have, please. I am confident that my Espada will give you a difficult time." Aizen said, smiling gently.

Ichigo nodded, and looked over at Nnoitra. They locked gazes, blazing yellow glaring at black, and their grips on their weapons tightened. This was it. The calm right before the storm. The gentle wind in Hueco mundo died, and Ichigo swallowed. Here he was…ready to fight for a position at Aizen's side. Ready to enact his ultimate plan, and ready to kill for it. He had no qualms about killing Nnoitra, however. He was sure this Arrancar would have ended up fighting and killing several Shinigami if Ichigo wasn't here to put him down now.

"_**Nnoitra…"**_ Ichigo said softly.

"What?" Nnoitra spat.

"_**I promise you one thing…" **_Ichigo said, earning all of the Espada's attention. They stared, surprised at his words.

"And what's that, prick?" Nnoitra growled, narrowing his one eye. He crouched slightly, brandishing his massive axe-weapon.

"_**I will kill you."**_ Ichigo said firmly, and he resolved in his heart that he was serious. He would attack, and he would cut…and he would kill.

Nnoitra's only reply was to spit, launching his saliva in Ichigo's direction. It landed on the sand between them, and was absorbed quickly into the parched desert ground. Ichigo closed his eyes, and thought to himself one last thing before the fight. _'This is for you…for us…Rukia…'_

"Enough waiting!" Nnoitra yelled, his wide mouth wide as he screamed at Ichigo. The tall, lanky Espada charged. Ichigo blinked, surprised at how fast he was. However, he wasn't near Grimmjow's speed. Ichigo could remember the Sexta Espada's speed quite vividly. Ichigo had plenty of time to predict the arc of the swing of the axe-weapon Nnoitra wielded.

Ichigo brought his blade up, switching his grip to a two-handed grip, and blocked the bladed weapon. However, the power behind the axe-swing was more than Ichigo expected. He grunted, as he attempted to keep it from slicing him in half. He stopped it an inch from his left shoulder, and he glared up at the Espada, who leered down at him.

"Kill me, eh? You can hardly block me!" Nnoitra yelled, and then he spun, swinging his axe up and around to swipe at Ichigo horizontally. The weight and momentum of the blade increased the speed of the heavy weapon, and Ichigo knew he couldn't block. He had to dodge. Something that he was quite good at.

He leapt high, bringing his legs up to his chest, and allowed the weapon to pass underneath him, and he saw Nnoitra's good eye open in surprise. Ichigo landed, and then leaned in as he thrust his blade at Nnoitra's chest.

"_**It's over!"**_ Ichigo yelled, his eyes blazing.

Tensa Zangetsu stopped, it's point buried in Nnoitra's clothing…but it's tip did not pierce the Arrancar's skin. Ichigo froze, shocked and confounded. He glanced at his hands, and saw no blood. _'It's not Spiritual Feedback…meaning I'm at least at his level of reiatsu. Then…is this his Hierro, his Iron Skin?'_ Ichigo thought desperately.

"Che!" Nnoitra spat, and swung his blade down towards Ichigo's head to cleave him in half.

Ichigo twisted his body aside easily, making the blade miss him and lodge into the ground right beside him. Ichigo pulled back Tensa Zangestu, and side-stepped a clumsy kick from the Fifth Espada. He slashed at Nnoitra's side, looking for a weak spot, but his blade refused to penetrate Nnoitra's skin.

Nnoitra yanked his blade from the ground, and swung it sideways at Ichigo, who Shunpo'd to Nnoitra's backside. However, Nnoitra spun like a top and Ichigo sprang back to get out of Nnoitra's range. Nnoitra stilled his blade and grinned, glanced at his cut uniform, but unblemished skin.

"You ain't nothin special!" Nnoitra laughed. "I'm the Fifth Espada…the Espada with the thickest Hierro! Nothin' can cut me!"

Ichigo panted slightly. He had put a lot of strength behind his blows, only to jar his arm upon impact with Nnoitra's hardened skin. _'Think! How can you cut it?'_ Ichigo thought desperately. _'I can cut Grimmjow…and I'm sure I can cut the others…but how am I supposed to cut this guy? How can I overpower his Hierro? I'm already in Bankai!'_

He could feel the gazes of the Espada on him, clearly wondering the same thing he was, and he growled in frustration. He had to try at least one Getsuga, to see how well a direct hit would affect the Espada's Hierro. He launched at himself at the Espada and swung his blade as fast as he could to make contact with the Espada's skin.

Moving faster than Ichigo had thought he could move, Nnoitra brought his hand up and caught the blade in his hand. Sparks flew from his hand, as the white Tensa Zangetsu failed to pierce the Espada's skin. Nnoitra glared at him, and was about to make a comment, when Ichigo pushed his body weight against the Espada and placed his left hand against the back of the blade. Nnoitra blinked, as Ichigo growled out, _**"Getsuga…"**_ Interrupting him, he heard Grimmjow bark out a wild laugh in anticipation. _**"Tenshou!"**_

Ichigo poured as much power as he could into the Getsuga, and the blast blinded him. He heard a surprised yell from Nnoitra, just barely, over the roar of the energy attack. The blast caused a massive explosion, causing sand and wind and dust to be kicked up in a massive cloud. Surrounding the match, the Espada shielded themselves until the wind died down, and then they examined the cloud.

Yammy, standing next to Ulquiorra, growled, "Did it work?"

Ulquiorra's green eyes examined the area without visible emotion. "Use your Pesquisa, Yammy." Ulquiorra replied. "Nnoitra is still alive."

Yammy 'humphed', then crossed his arms and looked at the cloud of dust. It was quickly cleared as the wind coming off Nnoitra's swung axe blasted it away. Ichigo saw it cutting through the smoke a split second before it was on him, and he quickly moved his own blade to intercept it. The force of the blow knocked Ichigo backwards and into the air. Ichigo skidded on the air, stopping up above Grimmjow, and shook his right arm. It was numb from the force of Nnoitra's blow.

The smoke cleared all the way, and Ichigo surveyed the damage a point-blank Getsuga had done to Nnoitra. The Espada's clothing on the left side of his body was mostly burned away, revealing scuffed skin but no blood. Ichigo then looked at Nnoitra's left hand, the hand that had caught his blade and took the brunt of the Getsuga, and smirked behind his mask. Blood dripped from his fingers, and his arm was held limply at his side. Nnoitra's face was contorted in rage at the fact he was bleeding.

"Bastard!" Nnoitra yelled, and Ichigo glanced down at Grimmjow. His blue eyes were wide with excitement, as he watched Nnoitra.

Ichigo didn't reply with words, but raised his right hand holding Tensa Zangetsu out and turned his blade horizontal. He pulled on his energy, and a red glow enveloped his hand. Red energy coalesced around his fist, and Nnoitra's eye opened in surprise. Ichigo pulled on his energy, but then the red Cero winked out from around his fist. His energy levels dropped suddenly, leaving him weak-kneed and vulnerable. He sunk through the air till his legs touched sand.

"_**What…?"**_ Ichigo panted, his vision going hazy.

Grimmjow, standing behind him, spoke up. "What's the matter, Shirosaki? C'mon…it's just getting good!"

Ichigo weakly brought his sword up in a guard, as Nnoitra took advantage of his momentary weakness. Nnoitra charged at him, his left arm flying behind him limply, and swung his axe with his right hand as he got in range to attack Ichigo. Ichigo was so drained of energy, so suddenly, that he couldn't even hold a decent guard. He couldn't Shunpo out of the way, either.

Nnoitra's axe hammered Tensa Zangetsu from Ichig's grip, causing it to go flying off to the side, and sliced into Ichigo's chest. A long horizontal gash cut through Ichigo's skin, sending blood spraying across the sand.

"_**Gah!"**_ Ichigo yelled, staggering backwards. He placed a hand over his chest, and tried to ignore the pain. But, he fell to his knees.

"_**What's…happening?"**_ Ichigo slurred, looking up at Nnoitra.

"Like I care?" Nnoitra spat, looking down at Ichigo and raising his axe. "Your Spiritual Pressure dropped so fast, I betcha it's because you ain't used to fighting here in Hueco Mundo. Fighting in the Human world is different than here. Here, your power will fluctuate until it finds its fixed level. Sucks for you. You got in a good hit. First time I've bled in a while, Shirosaki. Too bad, though. Shortest match in the history of all my battles."

Ichigo watched as the Axe flew down at him. _'Shit.'_ Ichigo thought. _'Shit. C'mon..'_ He thought frantically. He did the only thing he could with so little energy: he fell backwards onto his bottom. The axe cut open the front of his Bankai Shihakusho, but lodged into the sand. Ichigo pushed himself backwards, scooting across the sand, and he rolled away. He didn't care that he got sand in his cut, or even that the sand was stained red, or that Aizen watched him with an amused glance.

He staggered to his feet, cursing under his breath, and watched as Nnoitra raised his blade. With a sudden rush of power, Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure rocketed back up to its natural level, and Ichigo straightened. He no longer felt the pain of his cut, and he was reminded of the time that he had first experienced such a rush of power: back when he first met and fought Renji Abarai. Ichigo quickly reigned in his power, due to the fact it blasted sand and wind out from his body.

Nnoitra brandished his axe, taking it in both hands. Aparently he now had enough strength to use both of his hands again. Shit.

Ichigo raised his right hand, and growled as he summoned Zangetsu into his hand. With a surge of white energy, the white Tensa Zangetsu appeared in his hand, and Nnoitra licked his lips. "So maybe it won't be as short as I thought." Nnoitra admitted. "But all I gotta do is wait for your power to drop again…and then I'll finish ya!"

Ichigo raised his blade, glaring at Nnoitra. The Espada was right. Ichigo would be nothing but a sitting duck if it happened again, and Ichigo couldn't have that happen. He charged at Nnoitra, quickly locking blades with the lanky Arrancar. _**"Well, then that means I just have to beat you before that happens again!"**_ Ichigo growled.

He placed his palm on the back of his sword blade and pushed against Nnoitra's axe. Nnoitra's lone eye widened in surprise, and surprise. _**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_ Ichigo roared.

* * *

Rukia and Renji were sitting on a bench together, staring out into the courtyard of the 6th Division. They were alone, save for the occasional squad member that would pass by, and they were quiet. Not in an awkward silence kind of way…but a comfortable silence. It had been a long time since they had ever had time to just sit and enjoy each other's company.

"Rukia…" Renji said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Rukia looked to her left, to the tall red-headed man she had known most of her life. "What is it?" She asked, her violet orbs resting on her long-time friend.

"Will you…promise me something?" Renji murmured, looking down at her. She saw the serious look on his face, and her brows furrowed slightly in concern.

"Of course, Renji. Anything." She said, shifting in her seat to be able to see him better.

"Promise me…no matter what happens…we won't ever let as much time go by as before. Promise me we'll be friends no matter what, no matter how much time passes." Renji said, his eyes locked with hers.

Rukia smiled softly. "That's two promises, fool." She murmured. Then, she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. "But…I do promise those things to you. With all my soul."

Renji smirked down at her, returning back to his normal mood. "Good. Cuz I'd hate to have to track you down like I did the last time." He jibed.

She scoffed at him. "And I'd hate to have Ichigo kick your ass again."

Hitting a sore spot, he growled. "That was a low blow Rukia! You know full well it's unfair now!"

Rukai blew a raspberry at him. "Well, was it unfair when you had your Shikai released, and he didn't even know what Shikai was…and he still kicked your butt?" She teased.

A vein throbbed in Renji's forehead, and he jumped up and pointed down at her. "That's only 'cuz the bastard paralyzed me with his Spiritual Pressure! And I was going easy on the human, and I had a power restrictor on!" Rukia only crossed her arms and smirked, looking away.

"Renji…while you are Rukia's guard, you are still a member of the 6th Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Try to conduct yourself with a little more…dignity." Byakuya said, standing solemnly across from Rukia and Renji. Yoruichi stood next to him, although she was significantly shorter in her cat form, and she seemed to be smirking. Though telling what a cat was feeling or doing was very difficult to do.

Renji coughed, and stiffly bowed to his Captain. "Y-yes, Taichou. My apologies."

Byakuya inclined his head ever so slightly, and stepped towards Rukia, the perfect picture of composure and grace. Rukia felt a stab of envy, before she remembered that she too was a Kuchiki. She rose from her bench, gracefully, and took two steps towards her brother before bowing.

"Nii-sama." Rukia adressed him formally, her posture perfect as she waited for his acknowledgement.

"Rukia." Byakuya said softly, and she raised from her bow.

"The Captain-General has agreed to let me accompany you to the Exile, Kisuke Urahara's. However…anything said is to be reported to him." Byakuya warned sternly.

Yoruichi scoffed. "Believe me, Byakuya Boy…Soul Society will want to know of this development, and Kisuke was already counting on the fact you'd be brought along."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow, but before anything could be said, Rukia spoke up. "Nii-sama…will we use the Senkaimon or…?"

Byakuya glanced at Rukia, with almost a hint of a smile. The Senkaimon preparations could be quick, but getting to it would be a hassle. "Of course not." Byakuya replied. He raised his hand, and with a clicking sound a private gate opened. Three Hell Butterflies fluttered from the white glowing doorway, and Byakuya stepped up to the doorway. "A quick-use gate was granted." Byakuya said, and then with a small gesture telling her to follow him, he stepped into the gate.

Rukia stepped into the white glowing tunnel, looking back at Renji as Yoruichi stepped in as well. He raised a hand, grinning, and she smiled in return at him.

"See you soon, Renji." Rukia promised, and then the gateway doors closed behind them.

She took a few steps forward, and a set of doors opened up for her, revealing Urahara's back room. Yoruichi jumped over onto Urahara's shoulder, covering quite a distance, where Urahara lazily scratched behind her ears.

Rukai blinked in surprise as she noticed everyone at the small table with Urahara. Chad, Ishida, the staff of the Urahara Shoten…and two people she never would have guessed. Isshin Kurosaki, standing in his Shinigami Shihakusho, leaning on a wall next to Shinji Hirako. Everyone looked up at Rukia and Byakuya, and Shinji smirked at Rukia. She smiled back, nodding at the leader of the Vaizard.

Isshin reacted in his typical, over-the-top fashion. "Rukai-chan! My third daughter! I've missed you so!" He cried, and tried to leap at her and hug her. He froze, however, just as Shinji did, when he noticed Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock as he saw the man garbed in Shinigami clothing with a captain's Haori tied over his left shoulder. The room's atmosphere thickened with tension, until Urahara broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, well, I should have anticipated Captain Kuchiki being the one sent…but I had hoped that it would Lieutenant Abarai.." Urahara chuckled nervously. "Um…perhaps introductions are in order?"

Isshin became unusually serious and looked at Rukia. "So this is your older brother, eh, Rukia-chan?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes…um…Nii-sama…this is…" She took long pauses, trying to figure out just how much to say.

Isshin broke in for her, taking the burden from her, and stepped close to Byakuya. Byakuya, unacustomed to people approaching him so boldly, stiffened. Isshin stopped until he was almost nose to nose with Byakuya, and his face held no hint of the joviality he was capable of.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki...Ichigo's father." Isshin said, raising his chin defiantly. Rukia, standing at the side and watching the two, held her breath. She could see where Ichigo got his attitude, and his mannerisms from. Isshin looked exactly like Ichigo would, jutting out his lower jaw and almost frowning. "Nice to meet you, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he didn't react for the longest time. Rukia released her pent up breath, and watched carefully for her older brother's reaction.

"I see…this explains much about Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said, his face emotionless. "An ex-Captain, father of three human children. What one would call 'purebloods'."

Isshin's stance dared Byakuya to make a move, as his duty as a Captain of Soul Society that had just discovered a deserter. Byakuya's hand moved to rest on the hilt of Senbonzakura, and Rukia yelled in distress.

"Nii-sama!! No, please!" she yelled, and she shoved her way in-between the two men.

"Rukia-chan, move." Isshin warned, trying to keep her from any harm that Byakuya might accidentally inflict on her.

Byakuya looked down at Rukia in surprise. Then, he lowered his head ever so slightly, and closed his eyes. He pulled Senbonzakura from his side, the sheath with the blade still inside of it, and raised it towards Isshin.

"While I am here, I am here only to protect Rukia. I will only report what has been said at this meeting…not who attended. You may take my sword, if you wish to test the truth of my words." Byakuya said. Rukia flushed in embarassment, and stepped aside as Isshin smirked.

"Nah, I trust ya now. Keep your sword…and sit down, Byakuya. We need to get this meeting underway." Isshin said, and went to stand by Shinji once more. Byakuya obviously was irked by the formality that both the father and son of the Kurosaki family adressed him with, but nodded for Rukia to sit at the round table with her friends. He stood behind her as she sat on her knees.

"Well, that's so good to see the tender side of you Byakuya!" Urahara teased. Before Byakuya could make a retort, however, he continued. "Now, we progress onto the reason I called all of you here. Each of us trust Ichigo, and are aware of his current plan. However…something has come up that may very well jeopardize Ichigo's mission…and life." Urahara said, his joviality disappearing completely.

That's when Rukia noticed something that should have been immediately noticeable. She stood, her eyes wide. "Where's Orihime?"

Urahara's eyes regarded her solemnly from under the shadow of his hat. She looked at Uryu, and just realized the Quincy's worry that he was trying to hide. Even Chad was easier to read. His left eye was showing through his curls, betraying his deep concern for his ditsy friend.

Urahara sighed, and took off his hat. He set it on the table, and looked down at his hands, clearly feeling guilty of something. Yoruichi, perched on his shoulder, nuzzled his cheek.

"Kisuke…it was not something you could have foreseen. You did your best." Yoruichi's scratchy voice said, coming from the mouth of the cat.

Urahara sighed. "It wasn't enough, however." He looked up at the summoned allies.

"Orihime Inoue has left the World of the Living. She has been kidnapped by Aizen, though it was done personally by an Espada Arrancar." Urahara said solemnly. Instantly, everyone sucked in a breath of shock.

"And how can you know it was an Espada?" Byakuya asked, surprising all of them with his sudden interruption.

Urahara sent Byakuya an amused glance. "Because. I personally fought against the Espada myself."

Byakuya's eyes widened ever so slightly, showing his surprise, and he murmured, "I see."

Urahara continued, as if he had not been interrupted. "I've managed to pinpoint around the time she was taken, and it was just last night that this happened. After the clash with the Espada, but before Ichigo left. You can all see how this can seriously jeopardize everything, yes?" He asked, looking at them all.

"Of course. Kurosaki believes," Uryu started to say,

"That he has to save any and everyone at the expense of his own life." Rukia finished quietly. Everyone looked at her, knowing that she was reliving the rescue that Ichigo successfully pulled off to save her. Byakuya, as well, seemed to stare off into the distance.

"Exactly. Knowing Aizen, he will attempt to discern whether or not Ichigo is who he is pretending to be, and he will use Orihime to that purpose. Ichigo will now be made aware of Orihime's presence…and that will alter his plan. He will not be able to fight Aizen while protecting Orihime and trying to help her escape. We all know that Mr. Kurosaki is unable to put the mission first, when the life of a friend is in danger." Urahara said, sighing at the end.

"Very admirable…but foolhardy considering his mission is to kill Aizen." Byakuya said, his tone betraying no emotion. "Aizen will not likely stand by and let Ichigo take the Ryoka girl. She has powers, as I've heard, and Aizen most likely has plans for those powers. He will not let Ichigo Kurosaki steal away something that is important to his plans."

Isshin nodded slightly to himself, and stepped forward slightly. "I believe Ichigo is the only one who stands a chance to actually rescue his friend Orihime."

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain. Isshin grinned. "Who is the only one strong enough to stop a Captain's blade with a single hand? And who is the only high-powered Shinigami to not have seen Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu released?"

Urahara smirked. "Why of course, our Mr. Kurosaki. Brilliant, Isshin. Aizen's Shikai is his trump card…and without it Ichigo will be on a more level playing field."

"But Aizen's strength is not his Shikai alone." Yoruichi murmured, and Byakuya nodded.

"He did, after all, perform the Black Coffin Kido without an incantation." Byakuya pointed out.

"But how can we get all of this information to Ichigo?" Urahara asked, glancing around the table. "We would need to sneak someone into Las Noches, and have them sneak past Espada and Numeros alike…just to give Ichigo this information. But even getting the information to him puts him at risk."

Everyone was silent, until Uryu stood up suddenly. The look on his face was fierce, his eyes drawn almost into a glare. "I will go." He said loudly. "I'm the best at sensing Kurosaki's reiatsu, especially from a distance. I am also one of the fastest here, and the Arrancar would not be prepared to track someone not using Flash Step. I'm the best candidate."

Everyone stared in surprise at the young Quincy, though Rukia understood why he volunteered: because of Orihime. While Rukia sympathized with the Quincy, she wouldn't let him risk his life for nothing.

"I can communicate with him, without the risk of sending anyone in after him." Rukia said, speaking up. "Our Zanpakuto can act as a relay, as they are in each of our inner worlds…"

Urahara grinned. "Interesting. I had no idea that yours and Mr. Kurosaki's relationship had progressed that far yet."

Byakuya shot the man a cold glare, obviously disturbed by the new revelation. Urahara merely shrugged it off, and put a hand on Uryu's shoulder. "Sit down." He said softly to the young Quincy. Uryu seemed about to argue, but with how intelligent he was…he knew it would do no good. He sat, attempting to not look as though he was angry at the news.

"Please, Rukia…contact Ichigo as soon as possible. Tell him about Orihime…and his new mission: to rescue her without being caught by Aizen or the Espada. We have to foil whatever plan Aizen has." Urahara said, turning to Rukia.

Then he turned to Byakuya. "Soul Society should be prepared for retaliation. Aizen will not let her slip through his fingers easily as it is. But if Ichigo succeeds in rescuing her, Aizen may try to retrieve her and start a war earlier than we anticipated."

Urahara clapped his hands. "Now…let's get to work! I have things to do, now that we know the situation. Let's get to work, people!" He stood, smiling widely, and Rukia closed her eyes. _'Ichigo…'_ She thought, desperate for her love. _'Please…be careful.'_

* * *

AAAND THAT'S A WRAP! :D To find out the conclusion of the Ichigo and Nnoitra fight, you have to wait for next chap. Don't worry. It won't be almost a year like last time. Once again…thanks for your patience guys. BTW…what do you all think of the latest Bleach Chapter's that Kubo-sensei has released? I'm SO EXCITED! Lol. Aizen is amazing, for a bad guy, and I'm on the edge of my seat for Gin's Bankai! As well as the fact that I'm so glad Kubo brought in Isshin! WOOT!


	7. Chapter 6

BLEACH: UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the extremely long delay between chapters. Life has been so crazy, I haven't had much time to actually write for any of my stories. Not to mention writers block keeping me from figuring out how Ichigo is supposed to beat the Espada with the strongest Hierro. . I randomly picked Nnoitra's name from a hat, in which Espada Ichigo was going to fight. Lol. Bad idea. But, here are the results! I hope you enjoy it guys.

Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"_Please, Rukia…contact Ichigo as soon as possible. Tell him about Orihime…and his new mission: to rescue her without being caught by Aizen or the Espada. We have to foil whatever plan Aizen has." Urahara said, turning to Rukia. _

_Then he turned to Byakuya. "Soul Society should be prepared for retaliation. Aizen will not let her slip through his fingers easily, as it is. But if Ichigo succeeds in rescuing her, Aizen may try to retrieve her and start a war earlier than we anticipated."_

_Urahara clapped his hands. "Now…let's get to work! I have things to do, now that we know the situation. Let's get to work, people!" He stood, smiling widely, and Rukia closed her eyes. 'Ichigo…' She thought, desperate for her love. 'Please…be careful.'_

**CONTINUATION:**

Smoke rose from Ichigo's body, his Bankai Shihakusho burned open at the chest. His skin was darkened and scuffed…exposed as he lay on his back, panting in pain. The white cloth was blackened, and stained a dark crimson from Ichigo's blood.

"Gah…you're a freakin' pain in the ass to deal with!" Nnoitra screamed. His shirt was gone, revealing a deep gash in his torso that was bleeding. However…he had six scythes now, instead of one giant axe. He had six arms, one to hold each scythe, and a bone-like eye patch covered his eye…except that his eye he now had a gaping hole in the bone. It was part of his old hollow mask.

Ichigo couldn't move. He had just received a point-blank cero to the chest, with so much force it had blown him backwards only to land on his back at Aizen's feet. He was in a lot of pain, his chest being burned. The only good thing about that, was now his cuts were all cauterized and not bleeding anymore. He had several deep gashes in his chest, courtesy of Nnoitra's scythes.

Ichigo had scored a direct hit to the Fifth Espada's chest and unleashed a Getsuga upon impact, and had angered Nnoitra so much that the Espada released his Ressureccion. Ichigo had tried to press his luck, but Nnoitra's six arms were too much for him to handle. They had blocked him, and held him wide open, while Nnoitra fired a yellow cero from the tip of his tongue.

'_Damnit…'_ Ichigo thought, as he tried to gather his strength to stand. _'This guy…doesn't want to go down. How the hell can I fight someone whose skin I can only cut with a Getsuga?'_

Ichigo rolled onto his belly, and wearily pushed himself up onto his feet. He swayed, as he left his back open to Nnoitra, but turned and faced the Fifth Espada. Nnoitra glared at him, looking like a devil with how his form had changed thanks to his Ressureccion. Ichigo had no idea how he was supposed to beat the Espada. He had gotten lucky, being able to hit Nnoitra in the chest, but that was it.

Nnoitra seemed to sense Ichigo's feeling of hopelessness, and licked his lips. He grinned, and called, "Hey, punk, ya ready to give in yet? I'll make your death quick!"

Ichigo called out, sounding much more sure of himself than he actually was, **"Whatever, I've had worse!"**

Nnoitra's face twisted, turning even uglier as his rage controlled him. "Fuck you, you punk!"

Ichigo raised his sword, and was about to snap back at the Espada, when he felt something different in the atmosphere. He cast a quick glance around, and saw Aizen was no longer looking at him. As a matter of fact, Aizen was staring off to the side, at his constantly-smirking lieutenant. No…not at his lieutenant. Behind his lieutenant.

Gin seemed to realize Ichigo was watching, and his smirk grew wider as he stepped aside. The first thing Ichigo noticed was the shock of orange hair. **"Orhime…"** Ichigo muttered under his breath, shocked.

Everyone had their eyes on their 'king' Aizen. "Gin…you brought our guest?" Aizen asked, and Ichigo wasn't sure if he was angry or surprised, or nonplussed.

Gin nodded. "Yeah. She seemed to wanna see the fight. I dunno, though, if she can stomach it. She seems kinda squeamish…" He said, casting a worried glance at the busty red-head.

Ichigo caught her eyes, and he saw her instinctively flinch at seeing the blazing yellow eyes that his Hollowfication caused. He felt a pang of hurt, seeing the reaction again after so long. He had been around those used to the sight of Hollowfication, like Rukia and the Vaizard…he hadn't had someone being afraid of him or his appearance in some time. He clenched his jaw tight, and then turned to Nnoitra. Nnoitra was glaring at Orihime, though Ichigo was sure he was simply sizing her up to see if she was going to interfere with his fight somehow. Ichigo took advantage of his sudden lowering of his guard, and blasted forward with as much speed as he could.

However, without the Black Tensa Zangetsu sword, which was the mastery of speed, he was slower than he was used to. He still surprised Nnoitra, but Nnoitra moved all of his arms into a block position to guard his vitals as Ichigo appeared in front of him. Ichigo's white Tensa Zangetsu smashed into the sides of the scythes that protected Nnoitra's neck, as he had been aiming to decapitate the Espada.

Nnoitra sneered, and pushed Ichigo away. Ichigo skidded backwards, but as soon as his motion stopped a few feet away, he blasted back towards Nnoitra with renewed ferocity. The fear in Orhime's eyes had made him hurt…and whenever he was hurt he tended to act rashly. Just like now.

He slashed at Nnoitra's scythes, attempting to batter them out of the Espada's strong hands…but all he did was make Nnoitra move a tiny bit. Nnoitra, however, was surprised at the sudden change in Ichigo. He liked it, in fact, judging by the grin on his face. That only succeeded in making Ichigo angry.

Nnoitra released a series of slashes at Ichigo, bringing his scythes down to cleave Ichigo in half, but instead of dodging like he usually did…Ichigo opted for another approach. He slammed his blade into them, pushing their trajectory off to the side enough to miss him and lodge into the sand. He roared as he thrust his blade straight to Nnoitra's chest, and as soon as the tip of his blade made impact, he ducked and spun behind Nnoitra in a quick movement.

As Nnoitra spun around, Ichigo ducked underneath Nnoitra's blades that were swung to slice him in half horizontally. Ichigo slashed at Nnoitra's chest, his sword sending a cascade of sparks into the air as he failed to cut through the Espada's Hierro. Ichigo slashed his sword another time, with the same result, and then jumped out of Nnoitra's range.

However, as he was about to renew his attacks, he felt a sudden hunger inside of himself. Not a physical hunger…more like a sudden urge and lust for carnage. Ichigo staggered away from Nnoitra and grabbed his head, realizing that Hichigo was getting rowdy inside of his head.

'_He's here!'_ Ichigo thought, in pain.

'_**Switch!'**_ Hichigo said, in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo turned his head, and he saw his Inner Hollow materialized just for him to see, directly behind him. He was in Bankai, wearing the standard clothing Ichigo wore, and holding the Black Tensa Zangetsu. He was spinning his Tensa Zangetsu on his finger, clearly excited.

'_Shit!'_ Ichigo thought, and cast a glance back a Nnoitra. He was preparing to charge at Ichigo. _'Not now, Hichigo!'_

He felt his Hollow rest his hand upon his right shoulder, and felt the cold breath of Hichigo on his ear. _'C'mon…lemme show you how you're supposed to use that powerful sword you've got there.'_

Ichigo ground his teeth. He couldn't deny…he was so used to having speed, or speed AND power that he hadn't gotten used to just using the power, and he had no idea what true capabilities it had. And, to make matters worse, he was having trouble beating this Espada. A lot of trouble.

Nnoitra charged Ichigo, this time taking the offensive. Ichigo dodged the blows raining down on him from the sides and sky, and the blades were getting so close, he could have sworn it cut off some of his hair every once in a while. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Ichigo thought. Now that he was distracted, he was losing ground.

Nnoitra paused, hefting all his scythes up in the air. "C'mon…where's that fire I just saw?" He asked Ichigo, annoyed.

Ichigo looked past Nnoitra, and saw Hichigo, grinning at Ichigo. _'Wait…is your hair longer?'_ Ichigo asked.

Hichigo shrugged. _**'What's it matter?'**_ He replied.

Ichigo saw it was indeed longer…a bit shaggier. Something nagged at the corner of Ichigo's brain, but he couldn't place it. He thought for a moment, and lowered his head. **"Shit."** Ichigo said aloud.

"Hehehe…finally realized you can't beat me? You run outta steam, punk?" Nnoitra asked.

Ichigo raised his head slowly, and watched as Hichigo slowly faded away, his face covered in an excited grin. He felt the atmosphere around him thicken, and his vision started to shake. "No…that's not it at all." Ichigo said.

Nnoitra grunted. "Fuckin' bitch." And then he prepared to bring all his blades down on Ichigo.

Ichigo stood off to the side of his body, watching. It was no longer him controlling his body. He was a spectator…like Hichigo had been. Now, he watched as his black hair grew slightly longer, shaggier, hanging slightly over the Vaizard Mask. In the back, his hair hung to his shoulders. _'What the hell?'_

"**Just watch me, King. This is how I really use this thing."** Hichigo said aloud, startling everyone. Everyone glanced at Aizen, assuming Hichigo was talking to him. Aizen smiled softly.

Ichigo watched, as Nnoitra brought all six scythes down to cleave Hichigo in half. Hichigo simply raised his white sword, and blocked all six scythes, holding his white Tensa Zangetsu in a single hand. _**'You've been giving ground. Had you bothered to examine yourself…you woulda noticed that this sword gives you a strength boost. But, you've been trying to use it like the other Tensa Zangetsu.'**_ Hichigo said to Ichigo.

Hichigo chuckled, and Ichigo shuddered. His Hollow's laugh creeped him out to the extreme, sending shivers down his spine. Nnoitra seemed thrown off as well…but then he put his full weight behind the blades.

Ichigo watched Hichigo's hand shake, but he didn't give ground. **"That's it…this is its potential. Wanna know a secret, you big bitch?"** Hichigo whispered to Nnoitra.

"Fuckin…" Nnoitra grunted, eyes wide with rage as he stared down at Hichigo.

"**I can increase the sword's strength if I pour my Reiatsu into it. And lemme tell you…I've got fuckin' huge amounts of Reiatsu. My Getsuga Tenshou though, stays the same. Only the sword's physical power increases."**__Hichigo laughed.

Nnoitra stepped back, and was about to renew his attack, when Hichigo unleashed his Reiatsu. It wasn't his full potential, but it was more than what Ichigo had revelealed. Ichigo realized that several of the lower Espada were actually having trouble, inside the pressure of Hichigo's reiatsu. Hichigo's sword started to glow a fiercer white, almost like it was burning hot.

Nnoitra, noticing the change, decided he would take the initiative and not let Hichigo make the first strike. He swung his scythes, every scythe striking from a different direction, but Hichigo did his creepy little chuckle again. Then, he swung his sword in a defensive web. He batted a few of the scythes aside with the flat of his blade, but cut through the stems of two scythes, like a hot knife would through butter.

Nnoitra tried to step backwards, to step out of Hichigo's swing range, but Hichigo just stood still. Ichigo knew he was grinning, underneath the mask. Hichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu by the chain, on his forefinger. His posture was casual, as if the wounds in Ichigo's body didn't even hurt a bit. He may have seemed casual, but the reiatsu leaking off him was laced with the intent to kill: to kill…to hurt…to maim…to absolutely destroy once he was done having his fun.

"Fuck…" Nnoitra spat, sweat dripping down his face. Ichigo could tell he was afraid. Everything about him screamed his fear…from his beady eyes to his rapid breathing. Ichigo glanced at the bystanders. He saw eager anticipation and wonder in Grimmjow's eyes, and curiosity in other's eyes…except for Aizen. He was impossible to read…as always.

Hichigo cackled aloud again. He was excited to actually be out of his mental prison…that Ichigo actually let him out to 'play'. **"C'mon Espada…don't make this boring. Please tell me that this isn't gonna be the end already."** Hichigo drawled.

"SHUT UP!" Nnoitra roared, and Ichigo turned away from the violence, as it resumed.

He looked at Orihime, and walked towards her. She was standing off to the side, alone. Gin had migrated to Aizen's side…leaving the orange-haired human alone. Ichigo walked, slowly, towards her. He felt he had to say it, if only aloud to him…even though she wouldn't be able to hear him. He waited until he was a few yards away from her, and he took a deep breath. He looked down into her eyes, though he was sure she was looking right through him. He watched her struggle under Hichigo's spiritual pressure and spoke the words he had wished he could have spoken to her earlier.

"Orihime…I'm here. I'm here to save you. I won't let them hurt you…I won't let them terrorize you. I will rescue you…I promise." Ichigo said firmly, and he saw something change in her gaze. Her eyes actually looked up...into his. He saw confusion in her gaze.

"Ichi…go?" She whispered.

Shocked, he took a few steps forward. "Orihime? Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

"I…can hear you…I can see you…you're fuzzy though…" She whispered, tears suddenly pooling up in her eyes. "Oh, Ichigo…your hollow…"

Ichigo took a few large steps, crossing the space between them quickly. He was directly in front of her, looking into her eyes. She looked up into his, and whispered, "There you are." Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Orihime…I'm fully in control. I'm here undercover. It's really me behind the mask!" Ichigo yelled, getting excited. He had to let her know everything was okay.

"But…how?" She whispered. "You don't look like yourself."

Ichigo grinned, trying to get her to not be sad. "I'm in disguise. Not too bad, huh? Like a cop or something, right?"

She giggled. "I can imagine you in a cop uniform and with a big bushy mustache, like a motorcycle policeman."

Ichigo grinned. "There we go. See…don't worry. I'm really here. I was here to kill Aizen…but it looks like my plans have changed. I'll get you out of here. That's my new plan. My only plan, now."

Orihime paused, looking torn. "But…Ichigo…they'll kill you…"

Ichigo grinned. "Really? Cuz it looks right now…like I can take one of their strongest. I haven't even revealed my full power, Orihime. Don't worry. I've got this. Trust in me."

She nodded, and she tried to wipe her tears away, smiling. "Okay. I trust you…Ichigo."

"We'll talk later…Okay? I'll come see you again, like this…and we'll work things out before I can get you outta here." Ichigo murmured. "I've gotta win this fight to get Aizen to trust me, okay?"

"Okay…but please…Ichigo…be careful." She whispered.

He actually laughed. "Orihime…careful is my middle name."

She giggled, as Ichigo turned and ran back towards the carnage that Hichigo was creating. Hichigo had cut off two of Nnoitra's arms, and was obviously just toying with the Espada now.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo yelled.

'_**What? Had fun talkin to the chick?'**_ Hichigo laughed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his Hollow. "Yeah. Yeah I did. Apparently…she can see me when I'm like this. So it looks like while we're here, you'll get out more often."

"**Hell yeah!" **Hichigo laughed aloud, and he jumped into the air and brought his blade down through another of Nnoitra's scythes.

Ichigo frowned at his Hollow, as Hichigo made Nnoitra jump out of range by thrusting at the Espada's chest. 'So…time to go back. I'm gonna finish this.'

Hichigo growled, _**'Damnit…can't I have just a bit more fun?'**_

'No…c'mon…you way outclass him. Isn't it boring now?' Ichigo said, and tried to convince his Hollow.

'_**You gotta point. I wanna fight that Emo-looking Espada next though. That Ulquiorra guy. I can tell he's strong.'**_ Hichigo said, glancing at Ichigo.

'We'll see. I can't guarantee it.' Ichigo said, and Hichigo sighed.

'_**Fine, damnit. But I better get out again soon. This was too fun.'**_ Hichigo laughed.

Ichigo felt the barriers preventing him from going into his body drop, as Hichigo prepared to let him back in. Ichigo closed his eyes, and then when he re-opened them he was back in his body. He took a deep breath, wincing at the pain as it returned, and then straightened up.

"**Are you ready for this to end, Nnoitra?"** Ichigo asked.

"This will only end for you! I'm stronger than you!" Nnoitra roared, though he looked much worse for the wear than Ichigo did.

"**Really? You better have a secret move up your sleeve or something."** Ichigo said.

Nnoitra snapped. He bolted at Ichigo, rage-fuelled and hell-bent on destroying Ichigo. "FUCK YOU!" He screamed, and he slashed his remaining two scythes at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised his blade to block, but realized he had forgotten to fill the sword with Reiatsu to increase its strength. **"Crap."** He grunted, as Nnoitra pushed him down to a single knee.

Nnoitra then kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He tumbled, like a rag doll, for a few yards. He managed to roll back to his feet, but he shook his head. He looked up, and saw Nnoitra slam his scythes pole-first into the ground. He narrowed his eyes, as Nnoitra sliced his finger on one of the blades.

"TAKE THIS, FUCKER!" Nnoitra screamed.

He raised his arms, and at each palm, a ball of blazing yellow energy started to coalesce. Though…it wasn't just a cero. Ichigo could tell that much, just from the Energy make-up. It was stronger. MUCH stronger.

"GRAN REY CERO!" Nnoitra roared, and Ichigo watched as the massive explosion kicked up from its launch created a crater where Nnoitra stood. Four Gran Rey Cero launched towards Ichigo at blinding speeds, but Ichigo was prepared.

"**Too slow!"** Ichigo called, and rolled aside. But then…time seemed to slow as he glanced behind him. He saw several Espada dashing out of the paths of the Gran Rey Cero's. But Orihime…Orihime was unprotected.

'_**Don't do it, King!'**_ Hichigo roared in his head.

Ichigo didn't listen. As always, his instinct was to protect. Always. And, he shunpo'd in front of Orihime. He didn't even have time to fire off a Getsuga to lessen that damage. All he could do, was spread his arms wide and make his body a living shield for Orihime.

The power blasted him off his feet, and he spun and wrapped Orihime up in his body to shield her as best as he could. He felt a severe burning, so intense it actually made him roar in pain. He landed, flipping so he took the brunt of the impact on the ground, and the pain on his back actually made him release his grip on Orihime so she rolled away from him. She wasn't hurt, he was sure, but he was in severe pain.

Gasping, he rolled onto his chest, and tried to push himself up onto his feet. The pain on his back was so severe, he actually couldn't even push himself up off the ground. His muscles screamed in protest, and he coughed. **"Shit…"** he moaned.

He turned his head, and saw Nnoitra rip his scythe from the ground, and heft it high into the air. A maniacal grin spread across Nnoitra's face, and the Espada took a few slow steps towards Ichigo. Then, the slow steps turned into a steady jog, which then turned into a sprint. He full-out ran at Ichigo, fueled by the sight of Ichigo helpless.

"I WIN!" Nnoitra screamed, as he jumped at Ichigo, arms wildly swinging his scythes. He swung them down, and Ichigo watched as they descended towards him, gleaming with a devilish light in the moonlight of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and he rolled onto his back. He ignored the pain, though it was excruciating, and he aimed his sword point directly at Nnoitra's open chest. He aimed at Nnoitra's heart. His sword stopped Nnoitra's fall towards him, and he grunted as he held the Espada up. Nnoitra grunted as well, but he swung his blades down. Right before they reached Ichigo, the now-black-haired boy roared, **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

With an explosion of heat, and a scream of pain from Nnoitra, the white and red energy exploded from Tensa Zangetsu and obscured the battlefield in a massive dust cloud. Everyone shielded themselves from the kick up of dust and sand and smoke, and Orihime squealed as she was almost blasted off her feet. She was steadied by Gin, suddenly smirking by her side and bracing her with a free hand.

The first person to emerge from the smoke was Nnoitra, flying backwards and tumbling in an uncontrolled spin. His scythes flew from his hands, one whizzing over Aizen's head. Aizen didn't even flinch as it nearly clipped his head, though the Espada close to him ducked slightly. The other scythes flew out of the dust cloud and into the air, spinning up towards the night sky of Hueco Mundo.

Nnoitra still tumbled backwards, making sounds of pain as he bounced, but suddenly he wasn't alone. Ichigo was following him, flying through the air beside him, brandishing a gleaming _black_ blade.

Grimmjow wondered aloud, "When did he…?"

But no one had any time to listen to Grimmjow, as their attention was pulled back to the black blade. Black and red energy coated the blade, and they all anticipated the coming of a second Getsuga Tenshou. But…it never came. The aura stayed around the sword, as Ichigo blasted past Nnoitra and then intercepted the lanky Espada with a heaving upwards swing.

Nnoitra's flesh separated, his Hierro rendered useless by the full-powered Getsuga Aura around Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, and blood splashed on the sand as he was flung up into the air. Ichigo blasted into the air, creating a miniature sonic boom with the speed he used, and then he appeared above Nnoitra. He switched his black Tensa Zangetsu to his left hand, and then raised his right palm towards Nnoitra. Blazing red energy coalesced in his palm, forming into the red ball of energy easily recognized as the Cero. Nnoitra hurtled towards Ichigo, screaming, but Ichigo simply kept charging his doom blast.

Ichigo waited until Nnoitra was almost directly on top of him, before releasing the pent-up violent energy. The Cero cast a red glow across the white sands, and the explosion of the Cero impacting with Nnoitra kicked up a mini-dust storm for those below. Nnoitra hurtled back down, now silent, and slammed into the ground with a sickening thud. Dust obscured Nnoitra's body, but Ichigo didn't wait for it to clear. He brandished Tensa Zangetsu, and then blasted downwards.

Ichigo charged his Getsuga Aura, and hurtled towards Nnoitra's body that was slowly being revealed in the smoky crater. **"THIS IS THE END!"** Ichigo roared, and then slammed his blade down into Nnoitra's chest. Everyone watched, as time seemed to slow…everyone able to see the death of the Fifth Espada. The black Tensa Zangetsu sliced through the middle of Nnoitra's chest, and as soon as most of the tip sunk through the flesh…Ichigo released his Getsuga. The explosion obscured everything, and threw up a massive wall of sand that blasted towards the assembled Espada.

But, instead of it washing over them, Aizen simply waved his hand and the power of his blow against the sand wave dissipated it harmlessly. Everyone watched with baited breath, waiting to see the final outcome. The smoke cleared, the dust settled and revealed 'Hichigo' among the carnage. Nnoitra's body was scattered in pieces, though the pieces faded into dust and were washed away with the wind. Ichigo stood, chest heaving, in the middle of a black glass crater…and he wearily raised his sword. With his signal of victory, he fell to one knee, and then lowered his arm.

"**I…did it."** Ichigo panted.

"**Soten Kishun!"** A voice called, and Ichigo snapped his head off to the side. He saw Gin, holding Orihime at the waist, standing outside of the crater that Ichigo was inside of. Ichigo was instantly enveloped in an orange dome, and he asked a question he hoped Orihime would pick up on as a cue to further his 'involvement' with the Arrancar.

"**Girl…Why?"** He rasped.

Orihime jerked at the sound of his voice, and Ichigo saw Gin's smirk widen slightly.

"I…Because…Kurosaki-kun…is still inside of you. I can't let him be hurt." She whispered, and Ichigo was surprised at how authentic of an actor Orihime was. She could have been in theater.

"**Foolish."** Ichigo coughed, but he enjoyed the feeling of the healing powers Orihime possessed. It felt like he was in a warm bath, completely surrounded by warmth and cushioned in it. He could feel the pain in his back slowly fade, and his cuts and wounds closed themselves.

"Sorry, Aizen…I thought you might like your new Espada in top condition." Gin said.

Ichigo looked back next to Gin, and saw Aizen slowly striding towards Ichigo. He casually walked down inside the crater, black glass crackling under his feet. Ichigo felt his heart stop for a moment, but fought to keep his composure.

"Thank you, Gin. The thought is appreciated." Aizen said, his sick smile broad on his face.

Aizen waited until Ichigo was healed, staring down into the orange dome, and Ichigo locked eyes with Aizen. Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly, but his smile never left his face. Then, the dome shattered and the Shunshunrikka returned to Orihime's barrettes.

"So…was I satisfactory?" Ichigo asked, standing. He felt re-energized, though only to an extent. His reiatsu wasn't fully replenished, but it was good enough for now. He addressed Aizen with a slight bow, grimacing behind his mask.

"Very much so. I'm impressed…and intrigued by you. Welcome to the Espada, Hichigo Shirosaki. Tousen will show you to your new room. Once you have rested, I would like to speak with you in-depth." Aizen said, smiling. Then, he turned and started to walk away. Ichigo was about to ask where his number was, when he felt a searing pain over his heart.

He glanced down, his hand instinctively cupping the pained area. He looked down, and in-between his fingers, he saw a large bold '5'. He forced out a strained, **"Thank you, Aizen."** But Aizen had already disappeared.

Tousen, however, had appeared in his stead. The blind black Shinigami addressed him softly. "Come, hollow. Follow me to your new quarters."

Ichigo cast one last glance at Orihime, but this time Orihime didn't shy away from his blazing yellow eyes. She was no longer afraid. _'Don't you worry, Orihime…I'll have us out of here soon.'_ Ichigo thought, as he climbed out of the black glass crater. The glass crackled underneath his feet, and as he crested the edge of the crater, he glanced around. He saw varying emotions on a few of the Espada's faces.

Several of the weaker Espada looked in awe, except the pink-haired Espada who seemed to look at him like was something underneath a microscope. Grimmjow looked riled…excited at the prospect of getting to challenge Ichigo to a fight. And Ulquiorra…he looked as emotionless as ever. But something about him seemed to suggest he was actually taken slightly aback by Ichigo's display of power.

'_**King…I like it here. Talk about pumping up my power.'**_ Hichigo snickered in his head.

Ichigo paused, contemplating the meaning of his hollow's words. _'Don't worry. No matter how strong you get…I'll be stronger than you.'_ Ichigo replied, resolving the words deep into himself. He wouldn't let Hichigo take control.

.0.0.0

That's this chapter's end. Though not the story's end, obviously. :) I hope to add more chapters up soon! Review, if you liked it or if you thought it was utter crap! I'm not above rewriting it. Lol

FR1


	8. SAD NOTICE

My Dearest Readers,

I do apologize for having left my fictions for so long. Sadly, despite my promises that these stories shall never be discontinued...they must be put on hold for a while longer. Yes, I had new chapters ready to put out for EACH and EVERY story...but that was before I unfortunately dropped and stepped upon my laptop. Yes, I actually did that, much to my chagrin. So I am laptopless, without any way to withdraw my stories from the broken ruin of a machine. And, the biggest thing... I am leaving. I am leaving to go to a Basic Training camp for an Emergency Rescue Training team. There, they have NO media, no laptops, and no internet or phones. I can only correspond through handwritten letters, but have no fear. I shall be buying several notebooks to fill in my spare time. When I get back, after 6 months to a year of training, I will finish writing and upload.

I know that it's a long time to wait. A VERY long time. . I hate the lack of computer, the lack of internet. But, I shall buy a new laptop and upload the chapters that I shall rewrite in my absence, and more. I apologize. So very much. I give you leave to flame me, and flog me, and draw and quarter me (via internet speech only :P)


End file.
